Frozen Prologue
by Makuro767
Summary: Most would wonder; what comes after death? In a tragic twist, Kagome became the first war casualties and in that same moment; a rebirth. Blossoming love with the freezing yet scorching Daiyoukai Sesshoumaru, Kagome have only one chance at romance or she will be consumed by the curse of her existence...after all, nothing is more fragile than a snowflake...image belong to me
1. Prologue

**A/N: My first fanfiction that I completed. This was written almost five years ago, I think, because I can't really remember the last time I updated the next arc for this heartbreaking story of bittersweet love of Kagome+Sesshoumaru romance. This was also the first serial fanfiction I wrote back in the early days of dabbling in fiction writing. I used to only do a very long oneshot/twoshot SessKag fic. This is the beginning of every adventure onward for my fanfiction writing. So here I gave you...**

 **BLANKET DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING YOU RECOGNISE HERE AND EVEN IF IT IS AN OC, I DO NOT OWN IT BECAUSE, DUH, IT IS FANFICTION.**

 **Enjoy...**

* * *

Higurashi Kagome threw off the blanket from her person minutes before her clock rang. She skidded to a stop and turned back to silence it before continuing her journey to the bathroom. Just two months ago her life has taken a different turn from the everyday norms of a middle high schooler at the end of her year.

As she brushed her teeth and spat out the foams from her mouth into the sink, her mind took the time to reminisce people she has met and new faces that she now called friends. A perverted monk name Miroku and a huntress named Sango, but this would be seen as somewhat normal. The extraordinary abnormal would be the fact that they lived in the Feudal Era 500 years from her time and the others would be that she made two more stranger friends.

As Kagome greeted her family member's morning, she mentally noted just to remind herself that no one must know, aside from her family who knew, that she travelled to the past via a rickety ancient well on her family's shrine named Yoake Jinja. Nor must anyone know that she made friends with species that was believed to be myths by the modern world; youkai and hanyou. It was true that she made friend with a hanyou named Inuyasha that somehow became somewhat her closest friend and a Kitsune named Shippou who was orphaned at a young age. He was the little mischief maker in their tiny mismatched group.

"Here's your toast, Kagome. Is Inuyasha coming to pick you up today?" Kun-Loo asked her daughter. Kagome smiled up at her mother, "Uh-huh, although he's rather late today. Usually he's here before the chicken even crowed,"

Kantaro blinked, "Chicken? We don't have chicken on the shrine's ground, Kagome,"

Kagome chuckled half-heartedly, "Uh…I must have picked something from the feudal again,"

Souta stared at his older sister, "I hope you didn't end up like a grandmother from the countryside, Nee-san. Because at the pace you are going, I won't be surprise," He flinched at the end of his words when Kagome glared at him. She then sighed, "Is that so?"

After waiting around for Inuyasha to show up, she gave up and decided to go looking for him once she reached the past. She picked her heavy yellow backpack that somehow survived her rough handling despite the fact that it wasn't really a camping bag. Her family has long left for their own errands and the sun was already so high up and still Inuyasha didn't show up.

Kagome sighed as she stepped into the well house, feeling a bit off beat. Looking down into the darkness, she gathered her courage as she was prone to do as of late to do things that most normal sane teenagers won't even think of doing and jumped.

Blue light burst like starlight and greeted her as she transported into the past. Soon enough, she felt her feet once more gain solid ground and she let out a relieved sigh. Outside she made it look like it was fine for her to jump into the dried out well and 'floated' through time, but the inside reality was that she was very shaken the very first time and had hoped that it was all a dream but decided to accept it. But that doesn't mean that it was all fine with her to continually jump through a hole. Although she must admit that little scares her nowadays after travelling with Inuyasha and the rest for a whole month.

She was more surprised by her own reflection this morning. It was a really horrible bed head.

But despite all the things that happened to her last month, there was one that she hoped would never ever happened again. She was heavily traumatised by the memory of having her own soul sucked out of her. She have that happened to her twice, once when an old crazy witch whose name she have long forgotten sucked out her soul to resurrect her dead past incarnate named Kikyo who also happened to be Inuyasha's beau who pinned him to a tree and believed that he had betrayed her, and again when her enemy tried to suck out her soul.

She shivered at the memory as she trekked back toward the small village nearby. The pain was something that she wholeheartedly wished to never experience ever again, nor was it something that she could explain.

As she emerged from the trees, she immediately saw Sango cleaning her boomerang; Hiraikotsu. Kagome smiled at the surreal sight of the feudal era and those who lived it. If she wasn't fighting or chasing after Inuyasha who slave drove them to shard hunting, she would admire the era and her friends silently at the side.

Kagome raise her hand, "Sango!"

Sango looked up and blinked, "Kagome! Did you come here all on your own?"

Kagome took a seat on a tuff of grass next to Sango and noticed the tear stain on her friend's cheek as well as the tired look on her face. She frowned when she saw Sango's yukata, "What happened?"

Sango looked away, "Naraku,"

Kagome blinked, "Where's the others?"

Sango sighed as she stopped cleaning, "Miroku's helping Kaede with the injured and Shippou's was knocked out cold. He has yet to show any sign of waking up," Kagome waited but when Sango continued cleaning she pressed, "And Inuyasha?"

Sango shook her head, "It happened too fast. He was about to go and pick you from your world when an arrow shot him from the trees. Kikyo was aiding Naraku as he attacked us. He took Inuyasha with him," She then let out a frustrated sound, fist clenched tight; "How shameful! He pushed me against a tree and I was knocked out cold! He took Kirara with him and she's all that I have from my family! It's unbecoming of me as a warrior!"

Kagome stared in disbelieve at Sango as she cried in frustration. She bit her lower lip and pulled her friend close, trying her best to comfort her. Sango after all have lost much to that fiend. Kagome looked up when she heard someone's approaching and saw Miroku who looked at them with a melancholic expression. Kagome asked, "How's Shippou?"

He shook his head, "He had a slight concussion. It'll be awhile before he woke up. Kaede's taking good care of him," He gestured at Sango, "How's Sango?"

Sango rise up her face, wiping it dry as she replied, "I'm fine,"

Miroku nodded, "We are going to chase after Naraku now. Coming, Kagome?"

Kagome smiled, "You needn't ask, Miroku,"


	2. Chapter 1

It took them almost two weeks to chase after Naraku's trail and three days to catch up with the hanyou. The air has long turned bitter and biting cold as they trailed after the feel of tainted shards up a snowy valley. Sango long told them to be cautious for the valley was famous with the appearance of Yuki Onna, a female tribe of youkai that ruled over ice and snow. They were also famous to be acquaintance of the snow princess Shirayuki Hime.

Miroku led them to a cavern and proceeded to make camp for the night. It was unsafe to travel in the blizzard and in the dark of the night, no matter the urgency of their mission. Nothing can be achieved by being reckless after all.

Kagome stirred her instant ramen as she contemplated on what to do when they do catch up to Naraku. Would their friends still be alive or have Naraku used them as part of his body?

Sango saw Kagome's expression and scooted closer to share body warmth with her. Kagome's blanket was really warm and unfortunately none of them trusted Miroku to share it with him and so Kagome lend him her sleeping bag. Sango had giggled and said that he looked like a youkai with the body of a caterpillar. Miroku decided not to answer, although he gave them a wry smile at the joke about his person.

Sango leaned against Kagome, "They'll be fine, Kagome. They have to,"

Kagome looked at the crown of Sango's head and know that Sango wanted to convince herself more than she wanted to convince Kagome. She nodded and stared at the flickering campfire, praying that they'll be fine.

The next morning was chaos, Naraku strike moments before they woke up and thus almost cost them their life. Sango was the one who felt something and opened her eyes to see that hordes of tentacles creeping on them. She had shouted and woken both Kagome and Miroku moments before the tentacles strike. Miroku threw ofuda at the tentacles and succeeded in burning most of it. Kagome looked around and saw that the cave's ceiling was not going to be able to support with all the commotion and so shouted, "We have to get out now!"

The three scrambled into the cold morning air that was magnified by the fact that they were in a snowy landscape. Kagome forgo her shoes in favour of her life and had regretted that she had taken off her shoes the night before for comfort. The thick socks were now soaked through by the snow and she was shivering.

Sango and Miroku had long proceeded to continue fighting with Naraku's body parts while Kagome decided to move since moving warmed her body more to look for Naraku himself. As she turned a corner, she saw Kikyo standing over Inuyasha's prone form. Kagome let out a relieved sigh at the sight that Inuyasha was only sealed by the arrow and not dead. She then saw a small formed Kirara at the side, her eyes closed and an ofuda placed atop her forehead.

She reached out as far as she could without alerting Kikyo of her presence and pealed the ofuda slowly off Kirara. The bakeneko opened her eyes and saw Kagome who quickly signalled her to be silent. Kirara nodded and quickly took off for Sango.

Kagome sighed silently and looked at Kikyo stared at the vial of Shikon in her hand. She turn to Inuyasha and reach out to touch his forehead. Kagome ran forward and crashed into Kikyo, who grunted in surprise.

The two struggled on the ground for a moment. Kikyo then threw Kagome off her person and placed her hand together. She started chanting strange strings of wordings and Kagome was alarmed by the rapid change in the aura of Kikyo's reiki. From bright, it slowly turned dark the longer she chanted and her porcelain skin started to crack under the dark pressure. Kagome shook her head, "You have turned into a Black Miko,"

A sound alerted her about Inuyasha that lay unconscious behind her. Kagome turned and saw the arrow that was stuck on his chest slowly dissolved into slithers of darkness only to seep into him. Kagome shook her head in disbelieve, "No,"

Inuyasha's cheeks slowly slashed blue, the only sign of his human side losing control over him and when he opened his eyes, there was none of her friend left within them. His eyes were unfocused and dead as he glared at her, drool dripped from the side of his lips as he growled at her viciously. Kagome turned to Kikyo, "What did you do to him?!"

Kikyo opened her eyes as she dropped to her knees, "Merely giving him his wish,"

Kagome shook her head, "Inuyasha doesn't want this!"

Kikyo smiled bitterly, "What do you know of his wish? I have known him longer than you,"

Kagome glared at her as she raised her hand to shield herself before Inuyasha's blinding rage as he started toward here, "Yeah, before you were dead! I know him now, the Inuyasha that you have never taken the time to learn!"

Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga, the sword hummed with the dark swirl of his uncontrolled youki. Kagome shook her head and screamed, "SIT BOY!"

The prayer beads around his neck glowed with blinding intensity as she repeated the words over and over again; trying to make him stop and gain time to think of a way to gain back his lost sanity. Kikyo scowled and quickly put her hands together and chanted spells. Immediately, the beads shattered into tiny little pieces with no hope of ever regaining their former shape. Kagome could only stare in shock of what has been done by Kikyo, "What did you do?"

Kikyo heaved on her hands, the strain of the dark spells taking her over, "I made those beads, fool. I would know how to destroy them,"

Inuyasha's loud growl brought back Kagome's attention to him. She noticed the puncture wound left by the arrow that Kikyo shot him with, noticing how the darkness swirl just beyond the wound and knew that she only needed to push her reiki into the wound and destroy the darkness. But to do so, she needed an arrow but since she have none and the one she brought along has been buried in the cave that she left when Naraku attacked, her only other option was to touch him and to do that she must get close enough to touch him.

But Kagome doesn't have time to ponder, Inuyasha have raise his blade into the air and the swirl of golden youki that coated the sword was enough warning that his attack meant to kill her. Kagome have only one option left.

As the sword was brought down and the famous attack known as Kaze no Kizu cut through the space toward her in blinding speed, Kagome closed her eyes. In the far distant, Naraku had retreated and Sango, flying atop Kirara, saw the attack. She screamed in fright, "KAGOME!"

Naraku took that moment to grab Kikyo and left, the undead priestess staring as the event unfold before her eyes.

Just as the youki crashed against Kagome's barrier, it shattered her immature shield and peach light that was the signature of her reiki burst but not in an attempt to protect her. It shot like an arrow toward Inuyasha and straight into his chest. Kikyo smiled wryly, "Fool, you used all the energy left within you to save him. You no longer qualified as a miko, Kagome," She closed her eyes, "No. You are no longer in this world. Good bye, my reincarnate,"

The reiki that entered Inuyasha destroyed Kikyo's spell and turned him human temporarily. But perhaps it was the most unfortunate thing that he stayed conscious as his sanity returned. Tetsusaiga in his grip, he could only stare as Kagome disappeared within the Wind Scar. Sango's scream as well as Miroku's shout rouse him from his stupor and Inuyasha felt his heart shattered as the only other person beside his mother that have never asked him to be anything else other than himself disappear under his attack.

He could feel her breath leaving her body, could feel her warmth disappear from the world. Inuyasha screamed in anguish, more painful than anything that he has ever experienced before, "KAGOME!"

In the snowy distant of a cold world of ice and snow, the Megami of snow and ice opened her eyes. Beside her, a wolf as white as the blizzard and almost invisible to the unobservant eyes raise its head to look at her. Shirayuki Hime smiled, "A successor, finally,"


	3. Chapter 2

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes at the caressing feel of wintry air touching his crimson striped cheeks. The cerulean crescent on his brow creased as he frowned, wondering why he felt the need to travel north when that was certainly not part of his domain. The North belonged mostly to Yuki Onna and the deity that they served, Shirayuki Hime.

His mother, Sora no Hime or just plain Shirogane was a descendant of a Yuki Onna from her great grandmother of her grandfather side. It seemed that Yuki Onna cannot reproduce the normal way. No one knew how a Yuki Onna became one but it was common fact that if a Yuki Onna mate with a male of any race, human or youkai, the child born from such reunion would be a full breed of the father's line with the extra ability to rule some of the wintry elements. However, most children born from a union with a human often came out still born.

As he walked further into the northern territory, he scented his half-brother sorrow hung heavily in the cool breeze. He raised an eyebrow at that but continued walking. However, he couldn't help but notice how the world suddenly felt empty.

In the distant where Inuyasha knelt before where Kagome once stood, Miroku noticed that her soul hovered in the air and shot toward where Naraku and Kikyo disappeared. A quick thinker, he whipped open his Kazaana and tried to suck in the soul. Inuyasha looked at him but says nothing. Sango and Kirara landed and she noted this change of behaviour. The usual Inuyasha would probably demanded that Miroku let Kikyo's soul return to her but in this matter, it seemed that he have decided to let it go.

After all, after what just happened, he would be a fool to allow Kikyo to return fully to the living plane. Sango felt tear pricking her eyes and she cried silently, mourning her friend's death in silence. Kirara shrunk and mewed, trying to comfort her partner. Soon, the soul disappeared into the Kazaana, but left behind a small light. It slowly disappeared from their sight.

It was raining when they finally left the snowy plane but no one bothered to seek cover. The group walked in mourning silence when Inuyasha looked up at the feel of a familiar youki brushing his senses. He looked at the shadows of the tree, noting the tall pale solitary figure standing among the shadows of the forest. Above them, the sky rumbled, thunder crashing and lightning flashes as the heaven poured tears as if mourning for the loss of an innocent soul.

Sesshoumaru sensed it the moment he came across the group but refused to believe it. Lightning blinded the groups for a moment and when they opened their eyes, Sesshoumaru already have Inuyasha by the throat. Sango's hand flew to Hiraikotsu and Miroku's ready to peal open his Kazaana, Kirara standing on all four, growling at the sudden intruder of their mourning march.

Sesshoumaru watched as Inuyasha only stared at him with dead eyes, not unlike the corpse of so many others that he had killed. He sneered, "How irony, her death is,"

Inuyasha growled half-heartedly, "What do you want, bastard?"

Sesshoumaru gripped his throat harder until Inuyasha find it hard to breath. He growled as he brought Inuyasha's face close to his, "She was yours to protect," He hissed, "And mine to prey," He then threw Inuyasha to the wet forest floor. All around them the rain continued on pouring. Inuyasha stared into his brother's eyes and thought that he saw pain in them but it quickly disappears with the flash of lightning. The sky rumbled louder as Sesshoumaru stared at his brother with the eyes of an observing doll's glass eyes.

Inuyasha shivered under his cold stare, "I know that,"

In a flash, he felt his cheek stung as the sound of the slap echoed and overlapped with the sound of thunder. His lips cracked open and bled as he turned to look at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru smiled coldly, a smile that never reached his eyes, "The irony of it all. You are the one who vowed to protect her,"

Inuyasha looked away, "I said I know that, bastard," He slowly stood and faced his brother, his hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga, "You know what? That day when Dad's sword accepted me, I vowed to protect her. And you know what? Just today I killed her with the same sword I vowed to protect her with," He looked up at his brother, pulling both sword and sheath from his belt, "I'm unworthy to use this sword for I have turned my back on my words. I no longer have anything to protect,"

Stepping back, he presented the sword to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru stared at the blade and asked, "You do realise what you are doing, hanyou?"

Inuyasha clenched his teeth, "I don't deserve our father's blood,"

Sesshoumaru looked at the bowed head of the half-breed. He took the sword from Inuyasha and said, "Until you finally find your path again, this Sesshoumaru will hold onto this sword. Then, when you finally found your path again, fight for the blade," Sesshoumaru turned from them, leaving a dumbfounded Inuyasha as he threw his words over his shoulder, "I will not accept the offering of a quitter. It is a mark of a shameless fool to accept a quitter's word and no son of Inu no Taishou or any blood relative of Sora no Hime is a cowardly quitter,"

He glared at Inuyasha over his shoulder, "Prove that you are worthy of this sword. Prove that you are worthy as my half-breed half-brother,"

Inuyasha watched as Sesshoumaru left the group, shaken by what he said. Sango looked at him, "Are you alright?" Miroku approached his friend, "You know, I thought that you have lost your mind when you handed him your sword," Inuyasha clenched his fist, "Sesshoumaru was right,"

The two looked at him in confusion, "Huh?"

Inuyasha stared at the direction where his brother just left, "I'm the son of the famed and revered Inu no Taishou, the half-breed half-brother of the most feared Daiyoukai since my father and that alone prove that I am not the son nor half-brother of a quitter," He grinned as fire flashes in his ember eyes, "I'm going to take back Tetsusaiga from him and prove that I'm as good if not better than he is, that I am also the son of Inu no Taishou. Kagome didn't die just for me to quit living, to quit fighting. No!"

He looked at his friends and vowed, "I'm going to grow stronger to fight Naraku and be the friend that she can be proud of. I will not let her death be in vain and you can mark my word that it will be avenged,"

He then turned toward the forest, "Come on; let's look for a cover from the rain. Wouldn't do us any good if we died of being sick for soaking in the rain anyway,"

Sesshoumaru looked up just in time to see the wolves that served Shirayuki Hime flew away and he frowned, wondering what called her so close to her border. He scented the air and thought that he must have gone mad from the fatigue that has been plaguing him from the battle the day before. He never seemed to get enough rest as of late.

Just as he turned to leave the snowy plane, he saw something; a swath of green with a singular white stripe fluttering alone on the snowy ground. He can recognise the cloth anywhere and knew to whom it belonged to even before he brought it to his nose to take a sniff of the dying scent.

A pang filled his chest as his mind surmised that the owner of said cloth no longer walked among the living. Absentmindedly, he placed it within his chest plate armour, close to where his heart beats.


	4. Chapter 3

In the long distant where the foot of a mountain meet the cool forest that grew all around it, rain poured endlessly. Underneath the canopy of the wet forest, a lone figure swathed in white walked alone. Flitting through trees were pale wolves that resembled phantasm, leaving trails of biting chill behind. It surrounded the pale figure and once in a while brushed their pale long body against it.

The figure was a woman in a long white susohiki, the furisode swinging along with high wind of the heavy pour. Every droplets of the rain that touched the kimono turned into a frozen tear and rolled off onto the wet forest floor where it dissolved into water to join its sisters. A pale white scarf that resembled a river of mist circled her arms, fluttering lightly in the wind.

A wolf slithered close to her face and a dainty white hand patted the wolf, the nails glinted like ice as it passed over the ghostly fur of the wolf. Deep red lips curved into a smile on a face as white as the moon, ice blue eyes warmed as she chuckled lightly at the wolf's behaviour, the voice like the chimes of ices hitting each other in the semblance of bells. Like droplets of water from melting ices hitting the ices below it, creating a heavenly sound.

The wind blew through her hair, as white as snow and dust of snow trailed behind her as each strands fluttered lightly. She tucked a light strand of pearly white hair behind her slightly pointed ears and her ice blue eyes closed, revealing eyelids the colour of winter's silver dusk.

A cool voiced called her, "Kagome,"

Kagome tilted her head, listening to the voice as it continued, "Are you sure of your decision? The world of men and warmth does not belong to a Yuki Onna,"

She sighed, red lips parting and turned slight blue as the ground beneath her feet froze and the rains froze a couple of meter ahead of her. She answered, "O-Hime-sama, my mission has yet to end. I know of the duty that you have placed on my shoulder but my first duty was from the kami above, else I won't be here in this world and time," She bowed slightly, "I meant no offence,"

The cool voice questioned, "Do you resent this new life that we have bequeathed to you, musume?"

Kagome smiled bitterly at that name, "Though I thank you, O-Hime-sama, I dreamed of returning to my world where my mother awaits, where my family awaits,"

The voice took a small note, "Do you not think of us as your family, musume?"

Kagome shook her head, "No, it's not that. Having living with you and your people, being part of your world this many moons I do think of you fondly, but never do I feel belonged truly,"

"Yet your heart was never here,"

Kagome turned and saw a tall woman, elegant and ethereally beautiful wearing the ancient twelve layered silver kimono walking with a forgotten grace toward her. She bowed toward the princess in reverence, "O-Shirayuki Hime-sama,"

Shirayuki Hime smiled and touched her bowed head, "If you must leave us here, leave this world of ice behind you in pursuit of your true destiny, then who are we to stop you?" She placed a finger under her chin and touched her to look at her, "Remember, my musume Kagome. To always be in your kimono. Although you could survive under the heat of summer, you will survive better if you remain in your kimono. The summer sun is not our ally even if we could live beneath it,"

Kagome nodded, "Yes, O-Hime-sama,"

Shirayuki Hime nodded, "My musume, my strange musume, how we would miss your departure from our side. As our sole heir, you must understand that you must return here one day when we no longer in this fleeting world,"

Kagome looked at her hands, "I understand,"

Shirayuki Hime sighed as she stroked Kagome's hair, "Do you remember your lessons?"

Kagome nodded in confirmation. Shirayuki Hime nodded and with heavy sighed disappeared, "Take care, our heir. Guard your heart well for a Yuki Onna fell in love only once and when betrayal taint her heart, there's no returning and you will ended eating the hearts of the living in search of peace,"

Kagome looked as the rain drifted away and the wolves glowed all around her to lead her through the thick mist that formed after the heavy pour. Soon, they disappeared into the white cloak of the thick mist.

Inuyasha stopped the momentum of his body and stabilised his balance, gripping the lance tight in his hands. He learned how to use long weapons from Miroku but slowly find himself learning it from masters of long weapons as he travelled all over Japan in search of the Shikon. He was told that from the shape, weight, mass and his built he was much more compatible with a lance. Indeed, he found that using long weapons such as the Chinese spear much easier although he missed the weight of Tetsusaiga in his hands.

He shot forward after a moment of watching his opponent's movement, trying to decipher which side said person going to attack. But despite his reading, Sesshoumaru evaded the attack easily by side stepping him and slash his fist down, knocking the air out of Inuyasha's lungs and the hanyou stumbled forward and unto the wet forest ground.

The two have been fighting since last evening and has yet to show any signs of stopping. Sango turned to Miroku, "Do you think that they will stop before the sun comes out?"

Miroku looked at her, "I don't think that Inuyasha will stop until he has Tetsusaiga back in his possession," He turned his attention back to the fight a few meters away from him and Sango's position. At the side, Kirara stretched and mewed morning to the two. Sango petted her absentmindedly as she sighed, "It has been four months since Kagome's…" She stopped, unable to say the word 'death' out loud. The pain, despite the passing of time, still stung the group every time there was anything that reminded them of her, and Tetsusaiga was one of them.

Miroku stretched and sighed, "It should have been half a year since she came to our world," He watched as Inuyasha was flung back only to hit a tree once again by Sesshoumaru who has yet to take out his sword, "I think Inuyasha couldn't bring himself to take the sword back because if I remembered correctly, Kagome was the one who took the sword out. She told me when we first started travelling together," He frowned as he took note that Sesshoumaru have grown back his left arm since that was the arm he used to flung Inuyasha over his shoulder, "Did you notice it, Sango? I have not seen Tokijin on his belt since the last four meetings with him,"

Sango looked at the three swords held by Sesshoumaru's yellow sash and nodded, "There's a new sword but it have a sheath. The other two were Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga," She looked at Miroku, "What do you think happen since that day when…" She stopped again. Miroku nodded in understanding what was left unsaid. The last time they met Sesshoumaru was that day in the rain when he challenged Inuyasha to fight back for Tetsusaiga.

They never cross each other since then until about a month ago and by that time; there was no sign of Tokijin. Miroku shook his head, "Who knew? He led a different road than ours and the only cross that connected us would be Naraku,"

Sango added, "And add Inuyasha's Challenge in there,"

They nicknamed the challenge that Sesshoumaru declared as Inuyasha's Challenge, which was true since the hanyou had to fight back for his sword and dignity. They turned their attention back on the fight when Sesshoumaru started talking, "Do you REALLY want Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha growled as he concentrated on trying to at least cut off Sesshoumaru's sleeve, "What are you talking about?"

Sesshoumaru knocked the spear with bare fist, "You are not fighting whole heartedly,"

At that, Inuyasha ceased raining attacks. He stared at Tetsusaiga in Sesshoumaru's sash and knew that Sesshoumaru wasn't saying that to get on his nerves. It was true. All this time learning how to fight with a different weapon, he never thought even a moment on trying to get Tetsusaiga back. All he thought about when learning was how to avenge Kagome's death and prove to Sesshoumaru that he's not a quitter or a coward.

He stepped back and looked at Sesshoumaru in the eye, "I have no need for Tetsusaiga. What matters to me is to get Kagome's death avenged and to show you that I'm not a quitter nor am I a coward," He stopped and watched Sesshoumaru's reaction before adding, "Tetsusaiga is important to me because it's the only thing that I have of our father. But if I can't earn it back, then at the very least I will show you that I have the blood and courage of Inu no Taishou flowing inside of me,"

Sesshoumaru stared at him before pulling the sword out of his sash, giving the handle to Inuyasha, "Try to take it back. The last time it was all 'her' and neither of us,"

Inuyasha hesitated, staring at Sesshoumaru to see if the Daiyoukai was only teasing him but decided that the male was serious. He took hold of the handle only to be rejected. At the side, Miroku and Sango gasped in disbelieve, Kirara rose to sit up, ears perked forward. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at Tetsusaiga when Inuyasha answered, "I'm no longer qualified," He looked at Sesshoumaru, "It isn't like you to offer something that you have been chasing after for a long time,"

Sesshoumaru pushed the sword back into his sash and place his hand on the white decorative hilt of a new sword, "This Sesshoumaru no longer desire for father's sword. I have my own now," He looked at Inuyasha, "You are skilled with a spear. Ask Toutosai to make one that befits your strength, abilities and blood,"

He then turned to leave the hanyou to his own mind. Inuyasha shrugged, "Well, doesn't hurt to try,"


	5. Chapter 4

Rin gripped the stone as firmly as she could, her legs dangling in the air and her small body pushed against rough stone. It was too misty that morning and she was hungry but Jaken was still asleep. She guessed that she had walked too far and strayed away from the path that Lord Sesshoumaru said to be safe.

Cold sweats trickling down her side, she tried again to pull herself up. Her tiny fingers almost slipped and she stopped all movement. Although it might have been safer to just dangle and wait for Jaken to wake up, her arms were getting too tired to hold her weight. Rin prayed for Lord Sesshoumaru to quickly return from whatever errant he had to run.

Suddenly, the unstable stones under her fingers gave way and Rin lost her voice. Tears pricked her eyes as she stared wide eyed at the cliff when she felt something cold grabbed her and stopped her fall. Too tired to stay awake and mind shutting down from shock, she caught glimpse of a familiar but alien face looking ahead. The person placed her on solid, safe ground and as she left, Rin caught sight of a strange white wolf with sightless eyes and long snake like body slithering after the beautiful lady in white kimono. Then, she fell unconscious…

Rin woke up to the smell of fish being cooked and walked toward where Jaken cooked his fish. He looked up as she approached him, "Where'd you go? I woke up and you are nowhere to be seen," Rin didn't answer but took her place before a second fish meant for her. She hadn't the heart to scare Jaken with what happened to her this morning but she decided to stay put next to him until he wakes up the next time the morning was all misty. What if next time the same thing happened, there's no one to catch her?

Soon, Lord Sesshoumaru appeared and took his place under a tree far from the fire. She pitied him for having such a sensitive nose but knew that he won't have it any other way. She smiled good morning to him and waited for her breakfast to cook.

Sesshoumaru took a discreet sniff and frowned at the smell of winter coating Rin's body. Then, as he watched, noted that the ribbon of her sash was slightly frozen but was melting under the heat of the campfire. Where did Rin come into contact with a Yuki Onna?

Mist rolled thick into the familiar village and Kaede frowned slightly, noting that it was almost midday and the mist shouldn't be so thick this late in the day. She looked at the sky and realised that it was the work of a youkai. However, she couldn't sense any malice from the mist. Perhaps, it only wished to pass by through the village but Kaede wasn't about to take any chances. She sent all the villagers into their home for better safety, but with arms and at the ready for any attacks.

Kagome landed onto a familiar clearing, an old well standing alone in the mist that became her cover for coming to this village. She took in a deep breath and slowly her hair turned a deep black with blue highlights. But it was all she could do to alter her appearance and enchanted her kimono to change form. It became a white dress that reached to her calf, the straps were white ruffles and the skirt was gathered at the back. It was two layered and the top layer was of chiffon, along with the ruffles on the straps. The scarf circled her neck. White sandals covered her feet and with that, she climbed onto the well's rim.

She wondered about the girl she saved. The little girl looked familiar to her but Kagome couldn't remember much of the time before her changes. She remembered mostly about her parents and only sometimes does she remembered something about how she came to be in Sengoku Jidai.

She remembered some people but not their names. She looked at the wolves that had accompanied her from her new home to the well, whose name she doesn't remember. All she knew was that she knew how the well looked like and what lay beyond it and what it can do.

She felt a familiar brush of youki and her mind supplied the color red and her body remembered the feel of riding on someone's back, the momentum of up and down and how it felt like flying. As she jumped through the well, she heard someone landing on the clearing and looked over her shoulder. At that moment, gold clashed with ice blue and the gold eyes widened in disbelieve right before she disappeared within the well and the familiar blue light consumed her.

Inuyasha stared in disbelieve, gaping like a fool at what he just witnessed. It was in this state that Miroku found him in. Miroku looked at the well and turned to Inuyasha, "What's wrong? What happened?"

He choked, "Kagome,"

Before Miroku could inquire further, Sango burst into the clearing, "Guys! It's Shippou!"

The boys turned their attention to her and Sango grinned in relief, "He woke up!"

Kagome looked up once she reappeared inside a similar well but with a roof covering it. With a single leap, she gracefully landed on the outside of the well and onto the dirt floor of a hut. Opening the shoji, she looked at the falling leaves littering the front of the well house and wondered if there's anyone home. Walking silently, she rounded the compound and stood before a house and saw an elderly man trimming a bonsai.

Kagome recognised the man and haltingly called out, "Jiichan,"

Kantaro looked up and his eyes widened in shock. He called, "Kagome?"

When Kagome walked slowly toward him, he laughed, "KAGOME!" At that, he dropped his gardening utensils and rushed toward her. Kagome received his bear hug and felt his tears, "You came back! We all thought the worst have happened to you and that's why you didn't come back! Why didn't you come back?"

Kagome didn't know how to answer him but softly pushed him off her. He looked at her, "Kagome? What's wrong?"

Just as she wondered how to answer him, a familiar voice called out from the house, "Kagome?"

She looked at the person and somewhere within her recognised her mother. Tears welled in her eyes and she cried, "Mama,"

Kun-Loo wanted to hug her daughter but when she was about to fling her arms around her, Kagome backed away. She stared at Kagome in confusion, "Kagome? Honey, what's wrong?" But Kagome could only shake her head. She sniffled, "Can we…talk inside?"

Kun-Loo nodded and led her daughter and father inside. Once they gathered at the dining table, she asked, "Where have you been? What happened?"

Kagome choked, "I died,"

At the look of disbelieve coating their face, she knew that to explain the how's and why's would be hard because she couldn't recall most that happened. But she continued crying, "I died, Mama. I died there,"


	6. Chapter 5

Kun-Loo watched as Kagome turned pages after pages of forgotten memories, reading notes that she once written among the pages describing the photos taken. She can't believe that her daughter has forgotten most of her time after her 'death' and was returned to 'life' as a Snow Maiden.

Her father had gone straight to the shrine's archive to search for information on Kagome's 'kind'. Although Kagome gave more insight of what the Snow Maiden really was, what was known about them wasn't encouraging the small family at all. Kun- Loo reached for her daughter, careful to not touch her cold shoulder, "Kagome,"

Kagome looked at her mother, "Yes, Mama?"

Kun-Loo smiled, "I hope that you will end this war in the past with your friends and comrades soon. We have to move away from here soon,"

Kagome looked at her lap, "Why?"

Kun-Loo sighed, "I loved this shrine, but if we stay here any longer the school will start asking about you and you can't go to the school looking like that. You may look the same, Kagome, but you no longer 'feel' the same," She let the words sink in before adding, "And I don't think that staying in a warm climate is good for your health. Besides, those around will start asking about you and soon they will notice that you no longer age,"

Kagome looked at the albums at her side, thinking about her mother's words. It's true that her family have been the shrine's guardian for a very long time. But if her family passes away and she was left to take care of the shrine, then she no longer have any excuses left to explain why she no longer age. Kun-Loo watched her daughter and offered another solution, "Or perhaps you would like to remain in the past?"

Kagome looked at her, "I don't know how the fight with Naraku will end,"

Kun-Loo sighed, "Well, it seems like we will be leaving this to fate's design then,"

Kagome stared at her for a longer while before she asks, "That wasn't the only reason there is, is it? You are keeping something from me, Mama,"

Kun-Loo paled as she turned away from Kagome, "I'm sorry Kagome. The truth is, someone bought this land from the government and there was nothing we can do. We have to move. We have no other choice unless we are rich enough to buy the land back from them," She explained, her voice breaking. Kagome couldn't believe her ears but she can't do anything either. She can't risk exposure.

Kagome left for the past at the end of the week as her family watched her disappear from their sight, engulfed in blue light. Before, her adventure seemed more like a fantasy to them but now the veil of reality lifted and they saw the danger of the world that she was visiting. Her death was a great blow to them and now that left them to face more dangers, they took up praying for her safety and wellbeing.

Inuyasha pushed the bamboo flap aside and entered the hut looking a bit tired. His appearance was greeted by his friends but their voice was weak. He knew the reason why as his eyes turned to the small figure under the thin blanket provided by Kaede. Each time he saw it, he cursed his weakness.

Shippou woke up nearly a month ago but the news on Kagome's death shaken the little Kitsune badly. He had imprinted on her like a cub to its mother. But after pulling tantrums for three days he settled down and accepted her fate and followed the group around on the hunt as usual. But soon, the depression settled in and his health deteriorated. Now, as the group returned from their latest trip about a week ago they sat around Shippou's small body in grave moods.

Miroku took up praying, hoping that the Buddha would look on his little friend with compassion and spare his life. Sango stared at him, never seeing the monk so serious as this before. Inuyasha could only practice every day in an attempt to find peace.

Sesshoumaru had come over to their village since Rin had heard about Shippou and had begged to come to his side in hope that perhaps he could save her friend. But Shippou wasn't dead; Tenseiga heals the dead but not the living. As he watched the dying cub almost every day accompanying Rin to visit her dying friend, he knew that even Tenseiga couldn't save him.

"What the hell do you mean you can't save Shippou even with Tenseiga?!" Inuyasha screamed all he's worth to his half-brother. Sesshoumaru scowled at the ringing caused by his volumes in his ears. He looked at the hanyou, "He has lost his will to live. Even if I bring him back to the living world with Tenseiga, he would only waste away,"

Inuyasha's ears drooped, "You mean to say that he have no hope to keep on living? Are you kidding me? Shippou's much stronger than that! He's way stronger-," Inuyasha choked, his voice broken and he turned away from Sesshoumaru, couldn't accept the idea of showing his weakness to his half sibling. Sesshoumaru watched as the streak of crimson disappeared behind the line of trees. Slowly, he turned toward the small hut where the kokitsune lay dying.

He entered the small hut and kneeled next to small mat where the small figure of a very young youkai lay. Slowly, he reached into his armoury only to bring out a small piece of green cloth with a single white line. He placed it before the Shippou's nose and watched as the cub's nose twitched as it took a tentative sniff. Slowly, a small appreciative smile spread on his pale lips as he whispered his thanks. Sesshoumaru watched as the life slowly slipped out of his small body, his spirit calmly leaving the burden of the livings.

Sesshoumaru returned the small piece of fabric back to its hiding place when he sensed the monk rushing to the hut with the huntress. The flap of the hut was swiped open and he felt rather than heard the crushing pain of losing another dear one. He turned away from the small figure covered by the thin blanket and walked pass the mourning humans. He watched from afar as little Rin watched the commotion from the nearby vegetable patch and understanding adorned her small pale face as her small hands dropped the basketful of newly harvested cabbages. At that moment Inuyasha returned to the hut, he walked passes Sesshoumaru, his sorrow thick in the air.

Sesshoumaru watched in silence as the small group along with Rin gathered into the hut. Then, without a word he left the hut, the village and into the forest named after his half sibling. Soon he reached the Bone Eater Well.

Sesshoumaru stared at the construction and after a moment, he approached the lone well. The sky, long darkened by heavy storm clouds since morn broke open and poured its contents onto the earth. He looked into the well and blinked at the strange sight.

Inside was a familiar woman yet a stranger all the same.

He asked, "Who are you?"

The stranger answered, "Higurashi Kagome,"

"You were dead,"

'Kagome' looked down at her white kimono, "I'm supposed to,"

Sesshoumaru stared at her, regarding her new appearance, "Yuki Onna,"

'Kagome' looked up into his frozen eyes, "Yes?"

Sesshoumaru watched her frozen visage, "You were revived by O-Shirayuki Hime-sama,"

'Kagome' nodded and slowly, her misty scarf fluttered around her person and slowly she was lifted from the depth of the well. Sesshoumaru stepped back and watched as she sat at the edge of the well's rim. She looked at him and he realised that pearls of frozen tears fell onto her lap and turned into water the moment it touches the grassy ground. She blinked, "My apology. I knew not why I cry,"

Sesshoumaru gave her an answer, "Shippou the young kitsune has just died,"

Suddenly, the cold pouring rain turned into glasses of ices, freezing the ground and the very air in the clearing as the heavy pressure of her shock and sorrow froze everything. Sesshoumaru stumbled backward by the force of her emotion and he stared at her as she asked him, "Who is Shippou?"


	7. Chapter 6

"Who is this Shippou? Why do I feel pain upon hearing his death?"

Sesshoumaru then realised that upon her revival as a youkai through her untimely death, she has lost most of her memories. He held back a sigh as he contemplated on how to explain to her. He then settled on bringing her to the rest of her friends and let them decide. She wasn't part of his pack, so there was hardly a reason for him to help her in this rather private matter.

Kagome looked at the strange inu whom she was a sure a Daiyoukai due to his youki's pressure. She watched as he slowly disappeared behind the tree lines when she decided to follow him. Something about him screamed familiarity in the strangest of way. She was sure that he wasn't one of them in her 'dreams' that she called friends. In fact, a glance at him brought back memories of green fumes that exude poison the smell of spring. But it also brought back a memory of black poisonous smoke being cleared by glowing green claws.

She shuddered as she remembered something about the inuyoukai before her; he was an elder sibling of her dog eared friend in red, but most of all, he HATES humans.

Sesshoumaru 'listened' to her 'thoughts' through the scent of her emotions. She smelled different; covered by the familiar scent of snow and winter that was exuded by Yuki Onna, she was sweet and nostalgic like the fluttering sakura petals at the end of their season when winter visited the land of the rising sun. But he remembered her scent when she was a human as well; warm and tangy, like sunflower and summer, cool and calm like flowing river of high mountain and sweet like blossoming lotus. It was like scenting the change of season from summer to winter.

He looked over his shoulder and watched as she walked slowly and silently, light as though her feet does not touch the cooling ground and the rain created a thin mist of vaporising ice all over her figure. He had heard about Yuki Onna before but never had the chance to really face one despite having crossed one of their paths during his journey.

His mother has told him when he was but a wee pup about their mystical presence and their ethereal beauty even among youkai. They were shy creatures, preferring the cold mountain where snow falls all year round and often appeared during winter solstice. Most of them were as alluring as bright winter star to a lost traveller and can become as deadly as a sly serpent when it came to their desire of men's beating heart and their hot blood when it was thickest in fear. But he has also been told of their devotion to one that they loved that they would leave behind their identity as a youkai behind had their lover been human. If a youkai mate with one, the child born from the union would be full blood after its father's clan while only part of their abilities reflects their mother's root.

They were also the only youkai that can be turned human.

Soon, they reached the hut where the smell of burnt incense can be scented in the wet air of after rain. Sesshoumaru looked behind him when he heard her stop. She watched the hut warily, as if trying to remember something. Her memory was vague at best and she doesn't want to intrude on what seemed like an important and private occasion. He started walking again, as if telling her to keep moving without a word.

Kagome followed him. The inuyoukai didn't smell like a wet dog but under the rain he smelled like one after a raspberry bath with slight minty scent. She supposed that he won't be very happy if she told him what she thought he smelled like after getting wet but it made her wonder how he smelled like when he's dry. She followed his slow steps, keeping away from him since she knew with the rain falling and the cool weather, she could freeze him to death easily just by being too close.

She watched him enter the hut. The voice inside as he spoke with his deep baritone was hushed and she hardly heard a word when a loud voice picked up from the rest and the owner rushed out. She looked at the hanyou with the doggy ears swivelling in disbelief standing before her and she felt a warm familiar feel in seeing him, his ember eyes, more gold than his brother was wide in shock and his mouth was working wordlessly and voiceless.

Inuyasha stared at the apparition before him, just like that day about a month ago when he thought he saw Kagome jumping into the well dressing in the white kimono of the dead. Only now he saw her wearing something luxurious and beautiful, not the plain white of the dead. She was standing with an unsure look on her face and curiosity was thick in the air as she watches him like seeing a vague shadow that she wasn't sure the shape of.

The Kagome that he knew was a spit fire and she would have questioned everything, but the girl before him was a pale shadow of that. Instead of the familiar heat, there was a cool presence enveloping her, a silent confidence despite her hesitant behaviour. This was someone that would question before acting but also someone who can act with a glacial cruelty; a creeping slow kill that was as cold and cruel as winter. He couldn't recognise her anymore, "Who are you?"

The 'Kagome' blinked at his question but answered nonetheless, "Higurashi Kagome," She stared at him. The cerulean blue of his Kagome was like summer's sea but this 'Kagome' has eyes like a frozen lake. She frowned, "I felt like I knew you well,"

Inuyasha scowled, "If you are really the Kagome I knew then you would know me well,"

'Kagome' tilted her head, "Somehow I felt like saying 'sit' to you,"

Inuyasha blinked in surprise, "Well, duh! You can't sit me because I got no beads around my neck now. I don't know what happen to it either,"

"A miko destroyed it into dust,"

Inuyasha stared at her in disbelief when he realised that her eyes was closed and her brows scrunched in concentration. She looked as if in pain, "Was the nightmares that I have been having were shards of my last memories as a human?" She opened her eyes and he saw crystallised tears clinging to her eyelashes, "Was it true that my death was my own choice in an attempt to save you?"

Inuyasha's ears flattened on his skulls, "I killed you,"

Kagome watched as the hanyou before her looked as though he had committed the darkest of sin on her person and she closed her eyes, searching whatever humanity left in her. Then she opened her eyes, "Even when I die as a human, I never felt hatred toward you," She smiled, "I knew that you were wronged,"

Inuyasha stared at her, then he asked, "What was the first thing I called you?"

She looked at him before answering, "You called me…Kikyo,"

Inuyasha scowled, "What did I promised you when we were in my father's tomb?"

She smiled, "To let you protect me,"

Inuyasha stared at her then he asked once more, "What did you say you like the most about me?"

"Hanyou," She smiled wider, "I like you best as hanyou,"


	8. Chapter 7

Kagome stood next to Kaede although at a safe distance as she watched the funeral march. White papers fluttered in the wind. The two familiar faces; Sango and Miroku, led the march. She didn't see Sesshoumaru anywhere but she could sense his searing youki. It was like a flame that was so hot that the temperature around it boiled and beyond it dropped to an icy chill. She could recognise his youki anywhere in the world, no matter the distance of time she was separated from him.

It was an unforgettable signature that left an inerasable mark.

The first time she saw him as youkai, when he looked down on her when she first returned to the Feudal Era; she was shocked by the pressure of his youki. It was well controlled but she knew the amount of youki he let leak from his person was only the tip of the ice. She remembered a distance memory as human when he allowed his youki out fully; when he changed form in his father's tomb, even as a human she could barely stand beneath the assault of his youki. She wondered how it would affect her now that she's youkai. She knew too that somehow during the time of her 'death' he had grown in power.

The unfamiliar sword strapped to him by his yellow sash was a proof of her speculation.

"How big has he grown, I wonder?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome as she sat outside the hut beneath his tree while the others ate their dinner in the hut. He frowned at her strange musing. Her scent changed from fear to curiosity to awe to fear and back to curiosity. It has been a week since Shippou's funeral, when Sesshoumaru had tried his sword on Shippou he proved the truth of his word when the kitsune remained dead. It seemed that the sword could only bring back those who wished to return. It was very rare for anyone to truly let go of the living plane but it wasn't impossible either. The kitsune has left the world without any regret to tie him to this world.

He perks his ears again when he heard her musing again;

"Does that mean he was barely full adult when he first changed? How big has the giant puppy grown now?"

Inuyasha fell off his tree. He stared at her in disbelief, "What the hell are you thinking about my half-brother?! Are you crazy?!" Kagome looked at him, "I'm just curious since I felt that he has grown in power. Does that mean that he's finally an adult dog now?"

Inuyasha bowed his head in defeat, "You may be turned youkai now but you still think like a human. Sesshoumaru isn't a dog in the sense of normal, you know," He sighed, "From what I see, he's all grown up when I'm still in my mother's womb,"

Kagome frowned, "Are you sure? He looked taller somehow, more matured," She looked at the darkening sky, the colour exactly like during the time when she first met the Daiyoukai as her human self, "When I first met him as human Kagome, he looked like a china doll," _On a troll's shoulder_.

Inuyasha felt like pulling his hair by the roots, "What are you thinking exactly, Kagome? If I don't really belief that you are Kagome before, now that you are talking this nonsense I think it's proven that you ARE Kagome, THE Kagome that I know," _And missed_.

Kagome pouted, "I was sure that's he's a girl that's confused about her gender when we first met,"

Inuyasha gaped, "He'll kill you if he heard that,"

Not far from them, Sesshoumaru was lounging on a tree's branch. He glared at the two although he felt that it'll be a waste of energy to just kick Inuyasha's ass. At the moment, he's content to just watch the sun set and the moon starting to show in the sky. He'll be leaving tomorrow after Rin's satisfied mourning for her dead friend. He heard the conversation picked up and somehow, he's curious.

"Until he started talking, but he really looked like a doll that time," Kagome insisted. She then laid her head back against the tree branch, "I think it's the height. He's grown taller since we last met,"

Sesshoumaru looked at his long legs; has he grown taller since receiving his own sword? He felt the same as always. Maybe she's just thinking too much.

Inuyasha scowled, "I think he looked just about the same. When will he shrink already?" He rubbed his neck, "He's just an inch taller than me but its annoying having to look up at him whenever we meet," He grinned, "It'll be fun to see him turned into a pup once more. Then I can be the bullying older brother,"

Kagome looked at him, "Does he bully you when you were a child?"

Inuyasha sighed as he lay back next to her where he's comfortable, "I don't know I had an older brother until Mother died. A week after her death, I thought I smelled something familiar, like a kin so I started toward it. But one look from Sesshoumaru I knew that he won't accept me ever. But there was this one memory about him," He smiled, "I guess its proof that even if he doesn't like me, family will always be family," He turned to Kagome, "I was alone in the forest and I was very hungry. I'm not skilled at hunting yet, but I was a little older than Shippou when I was all alone. There was this peach that I wanted but it was too high and the branches were not for climbing. So I kept on jumping until I sprained my ankle,"

"I cried," He admitted as he looked at his feet, "I cried because I was hungry, tired, hurt and lonely. Then, there was this boots next to me and then the peach was placed before me. I looked up just in time to see him walking away. I never mention this to anyone though. It's the reason that I never hate him," He smiled, "He's there when it matters,"

Kagome looked at the now full moon, remembering little by little memories of Sesshoumaru that saves Inuyasha although he doesn't looked like he meant it, "I suppose deep inside him he did see you as family,"

At the branch where Sesshoumaru once lounged on, a squirrel landed on an empty branch with residue heat as the only proof that the Daiyoukai once sat there.

Kagome followed the group on a shard hunt and during the journey, reacquaint herself with the others in the group. Somehow, she remembered bits of their time together and so could easily relate to them. In a way, the longer she stayed with them, the more she remembered her past as the human miko named Kagome.

Sango released Hiraikotsu as Inuyasha went for the kill. But when he couldn't get to the youkai fast enough, Kagome breezed its feet and gave it a tremendous frostbites. At that moment, Miroku sent one of his ofuda and burnt the youkai to crisp.

Inuyasha grumbled, "Damn it! I'm still not good enough with this spear. It's too light," He glared at the splintered spear. Miroku hummed as he rubbed his chin in thoughtfulness, "Maybe it's time for you to see Toutosai,"

Inuyasha grumbled but gave a nod of agreement when he asked, "So? How do we deal with the tainted shard?" He picked a pitch black shard of the Shikon from among the ashes of the youkai they just eradicated. He looked at Kagome, who frowned at the shard. She looked at her hand, not knowing if she can do it since she's now a youkai.

She sighed, remembering the Princess's words to her when she was learning how live as a Yuki Onna. She closed her eyes and asked, "Can I have the shard?"

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other in questioning glances, Sango approached her friend, "But you are a youkai now,"

Kagome smiled, "Trust me,"

Inuyasha shrugged and handed her the shard. Kagome flinched at the dark calling of the shard but held back her other instinct. She breathed deep and slowly let her breath go as she called back the memory, ghosts of the act of purifying sensations from her past as a miko. The Princess had told her there was a reason why she saw her special in her own unique way.

Her hand clenched around the shard and slowly, Kagome concentrated on the strongest memory of her will to purify darkness; the moment of her death as she sacrificed herself to save Inuyasha's sanity.

Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango gasped as slowly the glow of a familiar reiki enveloped her closed fist. Kagome opened her eyes and it glowed with reiki. After a moment, she opened her hand and the glow disappeared, upon her palm lay a purified shard, clearer than when she first saw it.

Inuyasha gawked, "Explain,"


	9. Chapter 8

"O-Shirayuki Hime-sama once told me that human's souls are made by O-Amaterasu-sama while youkai's souls are made by Tsukuyomi-sama. O-Hime-sama was the only Mujun around that was capable to change human to youkai," Kagome started, "She was once a human princess but O-Hime-sama once loved a Daiyoukai although he wasn't a human,"

"The Daiyoukai was captured by her father the Mikado and he told her that if it was true what she said about the earthquake wasn't caused by the Daiyoukai that she fell in love with, then sacrifice herself to placate the rage of Izanami-sama,"

"O-Hime-sama was a devoted daughter as well as lover and so she sacrificed herself in hope that it will save her lover. However, her father hatred for youkai was so great that he wasn't moved by her sacrifice. After her death in the sea, he killed the weakened Daiyoukai and threw his severed head into the sea. Her soul saw this cruel act of her father and she wept for all she's worth,"

"Tsukuyomi-sama was moved by her sincere sacrifice and decided to change her. He asked his sister O-Amaterasu-sama to create a new race; youkai with the soul of human but the power of Kami; Mujun. Thus he chose O-Hime-sama's soul and created for her a new life and a new purpose,"

"Mujun was created to test humans just as youkai was created to present the darker side of nature. A mujun was a human that transcended to Kami but because of their worldly ties they were more youkai than Kami. But their power was equal to Kami yet it was limited at best,"

"O-Shirayuki Hime-Sama was a Kami yet her heart and devotion was like a youkai but her soul was once human," Kagome ended her story. She looked at her friends around the campfire, "In another word, a miko's soul was created by O-Amaterasu-sama to protect humans from Tsukuyomi-sama's creation, the youkai. Since O-Hime-sama gave my new 'life' by the way of a mujun, my soul remain belonged to O-Amaterasu-sama,"

Miroku rubbed his chin, "In another word, if you concentrate on your soul hard enough you can bring out your reiki ability since you were born a miko although you are now a youkai,"

Sango frowned, "But from your story, shouldn't you be a mujun Kagome?"

Inuyasha scowled, "What's the difference of an ayakashi, a youkai and a mononoke?"

Miroku smiled, "Youkai was the manifestation of the darker energy of nature but before there was youkai there was mononoke," He looked at Inuyasha's confused look and proceeded to explain, "Mononoke was the manifestation of a nature's spirits like animals and trees that couldn't move on because of some sort of ties to the world like grudge or devotion, while human CAN turn into a mononoke by tying their soul to something like an animal or a place through grudge. Somehow in a way their spirits turned into a different sort of life altogether the longer they linger in this world and from there youkai begun but this was strictly only for animals or nature,"

"Meanwhile, ayakashi was the manifestation human's spirits that couldn't let go of the world or they were so obsessed with something they become 'it'. For example; the state of being a mononoke can turn into an ayakashi if they linger long enough," Miroku cleared his throat, "But the state of ayakashi could also happen to animals or nature. It was said that if an insect stayed under the sun and the moon for a number of centuries, they can change into an ayakashi. While human can achieve this state by meditating or by going through a spiritual journey," Miroku ended his speech.

Confused by the number of inter-related information, Inuyasha scratched his ears and yawned wide. He jumped onto his chosen branch and decided to call it a day, "I think I'll just mull it over tonight. Go to sleep, we got a long journey tomorrow. I guess I should be glad that Kagome was more mujun than youkai,"

Kagome walked to the river late that night, having finished her guard shift. She remembered that once before, during times like this she would be fast asleep. She stared at the leaves flowing along with the water. Then, she sensed a familiar heat. Unconsciously, she followed the pull of the heat. Soon, she came across a dying campfire and watched the imp and Rin sleeping soundly under the watchful gaze of the Daiyoukai whose eyes now turned to her.

They watched each other and Kagome bowed gracefully in acknowledgement of his status as alpha. Sesshoumaru nodded at her in acknowledgement as well before asking, "What brings you here, Yuki Onna?"

Kagome gave him the truth, "I felt your youki,"

Sesshoumaru turned away, as if dismissing her. Kagome noted that and left, somehow felt something in her melting each time she look at him or sense him. She worried and with that in mind, a group of blizzard wolves flew to her side and took her with them into the night sky.

Inuyasha noticed her going but didn't call, trusting her to come back soon before departure the next day.

Kagome flew north and soon, a familiar chill greeted her and she indulged in relief at the cool air flowing through her hair. Shirayuki Hime's spirit materialized before her and Kagome felt at ease, "O-Shirayuki Hime-sama, your daughter beseech you,"

Shirayuki Hime stared at her, "Something within you troubles you,"

Kagome nodded in admittance, "I felt something within me melt,"

The cold princess tilted her noble head to the side, "What causes it? Was it your warm blooded friends?"

Kagome closes her eyes to search within her for an answer that was true. She shook her head, "No, O-Hime-sama, I fear not,"

Shirayuki Hime closed her eyes and something shadowed her features, "Sesshoumaru,"

Kagome shivered and Shirayuki Hime watched her with a sad feature, "I blame you not, musume. He is one that is hard to resist if one does not know him. Yet you have memories of his many faces. Musume, though I know you guarded your heart jealously, his searing heat is melting it by each meeting," Kagome paled whiter than snow and Shirayuki Hime nodded, "I have seen this a thousand times over and sometimes it ends in happiness, others in blood and tears,"

Kagome prostrated, "O-Hime-sama, what should this foolish daughter of yours do to stop this?"

Shirayuki Hime watched her, "Do you truly wish to deny yourself?"

Kagome nodded, "I have a mission I must complete at any cost,"

The princess nodded, "Then set your eyes far from him,"

As Kagome flew away from her, Shirayuki Hime sighed, "Even then, peace has long deserted you. You may be able to keep this pull at bay, but for how long before your own heart betrays you? Before your dreams plague you in your sleep, conjuring images of happiness and betrayal of him each time you close your eyes?" She turned to the twinkling heaven dusted with diamonds and crystals, "I prayed that he will accept your feelings for him,"

Sesshoumaru looked up as dawn broke the sky with colours. He sighed as he remembered the sudden tang of salt in the wind when he looked away from his unexpected visitor. He felt something within him stirred when he thought that he had hurt her without intending it.

He dismissed the thought as he stood, ready to face the new day.


	10. Chapter 9

Kagome avoided the tentacle thrown her way as Naraku tried to crush her. He couldn't believe the fact that she returned after he has painstakingly plotted her demise. Why can't the girl stay dead?!

Miroku noticed Naraku's expression and held a chuckle, "I'm thinking that he's starting to understand how we felt about his constant regeneration," Sango shook her head as she manoeuvred Kirara in the air and swung her Hiraikotsu. Inuyasha slashed at one of the tentacles with his new spear.

Just last week they went to Toutosai to order a spear for Inuyasha. The old codger was surprised that a son of Inu no Taishou wasn't using a sword like his predecessor but a spear instead. Inuyasha explained that he felt more compatible and flexible with a spear over a large sword. Besides, he explained that Tetsusaiga no longer see him as acceptable to wield it. The sword now belonged to his brother Sesshoumaru.

To their surprise, Toutosai explained that Sesshoumaru has long surpassed their father in strength and just started to show his wisdom. The new sword that he was been sporting after Tokijin was actually grown with his left arm, aptly named Bakusaiga. It was ten times stronger than Tetsusaiga by its normal attack and furthermore, Tenseiga finally recognised Sesshoumaru as matured enough to use its attack; Meido Zangetsuha. It was an attack that slices open a doorway to the afterlife and sucked its enemy right into death's lair.

Kagome had berated the hanyou, "I told you he has grown into a bigger puppy," But with that information, she recalled a memory about Inu no Taishou who wield three swords just as Sesshoumaru was doing. One of it opened the doorway to Jigoku and now that Tenseiga wasn't just a healing sword, it does something that was quite similar to So'ounga.

She wondered what this Bakusaiga can do as she dodged another of Naraku's attack.

Naraku gritted his teeth when suddenly she blew him a reiki charged blizzards, burning his tentacles. Sharp ices flew toward him like frozen missiles, and he can see that within it like poison filled hollow darts were reiki. He tried to escape but the darts of ices cut through his armoury.

An arrow filled with tainted reiki flew toward Kagome but it was dispersed by her barrier. Inuyasha turned toward the intruder and, although heavy hearted, threw his strongest attack with his spear that was designed to be able to throw attacks like Tetsusaiga, " _KAZE NO KIZU_!"

Kikyo looked his way in shock just as her Soul Stealers took her away in the nick of time. As she watches him, she noted the flowing tears on his face. But as he looked up, it wasn't the eyes of someone that has been forced but those that has been betrayed beyond forgiveness. She realised that there was no turning back with Inuyasha after what she has made him do.

Naraku felt the pull of Kazaana and his Saimyoushou flew around him only to freeze. He glared at Kagome, recognising her troublesome new ability. As a last attempt, he tried to escape. However, Kagome's strongest attack shattered his barrier and straight to the Shikon Jewel within him.

Soon, as the after debris of the fight disappeared, there was no sign of either Naraku or Kikyo. Inuyasha's ear flattened over his skull as he sighed. Kagome looked at the ground before her and noticed a shimmering darkness. She kneeled and plucked the item off the ground.

There between her index and thumb was half of Naraku's collected Shikon Jewel.

Miroku stared at his hand and sighed, "It didn't disappear," He meant the Kazaana. Sango sat next to him, "What should we do now? He's still out there somewhere," She wondered silently as well about the wellbeing of her younger brother, Kohaku. He was still within the grasp of Naraku and there was nothing that any of them could do.

Kagome answered, "The least we could do now is to purify this shard until it can never be tainted anymore,"

Miroku looked at her, "Can we do that?"

Kagome nodded, "Remember that the Shikon has two spirits residing within it, Naohi that was accumulated goodwill and Magatsuhi the accumulated malice. If we could strengthen Naohi then maybe we could destroy the Magatsuhi residing within the Jewel," She then sighed, "But as I am now, that will take longer time than when I am human,"

Sango smiled, "Take your time Kagome. We will lend help anyway that we can,"

Kagome looked at her, "I had hoped that I have time. However…"

She looked at her lap where she placed a box that held the tainted half of the Shikon Jewel. Miroku frowned, "What is it, Kagome-dono?" Kagome looked at him with a pinched face, "My family is moving soon,"

Inuyasha's ears perked and turned to her, "Move? Where?"

Kagome sighed, "Far away from Tokyo,"

Inuyasha scowled, "But we still have more shards to hunt!" _And you can't possibly leave so soon just when I'm starting to get used to you living once more!_ His heart added. Kagome smiled, "Don't worry, we'll get all the shards together before I move,"

Inuyasha shook his head, "No! If you move, then…" He couldn't continue. There were many reasons why Kagome can't move, but most of all he just want his best friend by his side. He drew in sharp breath, "Besides the shards, you have to keep coming back to get the half of Shikon from Naraku! If you move so far away, how are you supposed to come back here? I don't think there's a Bone Eater Well that you can jump through in a place far from the shrine!"

Kagome stood and walked toward him. She reached out and touched his ear in kind fondness, "I'm not leaving you, Inuyasha,"

Inuyasha bit his lip and with a violent sharp pull, he turned away from her and walked off. Kagome stared at his back, knowing that he needed some time alone. She knew too that it wasn't easy for someone who was used to being considered complicated be seen as transparent by another. Inuyasha's deepest hurt was being neglected the kind of motherly love after his mother's death. In his hanyou age, it was untimely.

The group recollected themselves the next day and Inuyasha continued on with his usual slave driving. Kagome followed without a word, the fact that she would soon be leaving them hung heavy in the air. It was something that wasn't foreign to the group, but to be brought into the open by said person herself was something unexpected. It was also the one subject that everyone knew and shared of yet never discussed as if some sort of taboo. It was worse than her unexpected 'death'.

After the last battle with Naraku, the group hardly hear a buzz of his whereabouts. It seemed that Kagome's blow on him was much greater than they had thought. So the group continued on with their search for the remaining shards.

One night, as she knew that the finality of her stay draw closer by the days, Kagome waded in the cool river. She watched the full moon hanging amidst the thousand stars in the night heaven. She felt a sting of tear near her eye and quickly turned away, banishing all thoughts of leaving just for the night when her eyes caught sight of a familiar pale shadow.

Sesshoumaru watched her in deep silence. He then walked toward her as she bowed in acknowledgement of him. He nodded in return as he asked, "Was it true, the news brought by the wind? That you are leaving to a land farther than the one that you came from?"

Kagome nodded, "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama,"

He noticed that she refused to look at him directly in the face, favouring instead the spiked shoulder protector of his armour. He then asked, "How about the matter with the spider?"

Kagome's answer was short, "It was unknown, My Lord,"

Sesshoumaru felt his eyebrow ticked with impatience, "The Shikon Jewel still in need of its guardian," She nodded, "I will remain steadfast to my role as its priestess,"

Feeling something akin to dissatisfaction welling within him with the way she was behaving and her short answer as well as her open avoidance of him, Sesshoumaru hummed and turned sharply to leave. Kagome looked up as the wind gently caressed her cheek, a simple statement that he has left. Trailing behind him was the scent of the high mountains and spring rain, proves that he was once there and not the trick of her mind.


	11. Chapter 10

Kagome looked behind her as her Kun-Loo added the final luggage into the trunk. She entered the rented van and looked through her window as the Yoake Jinja became smaller as the tiny vehicle placed more distance between her and the shrine.

It has been close to a year since the incident where she fell into the well and was brought back 500 years into the past. Four months since her return among the living as Yuki Onna, seven months since her untimely and unexpected death. Now, after months of travelling and collecting shards until they were sure that there was none left littering Japan of Sengoku Jidai, she had jumped through the well for a new box in which she can safe keep the Jewel until she can fully purify it only to find that the well has ceased functioning for her.

Kagome waited for nearly a whole month when her mother asked her to pack. The building company has already called and now the family have to move. Kun-Loo has decided to move at night time to avoid questionings from the neighbours.

As she boarded the plane, Kagome looked one last time the direction of her old home where once there was portal that allowed her to travel far into the distant, forgotten time of Sengoku Jidai. She was hoping to wait a few more days or weeks in case the well decided to allow her through once more. But it seemed that time wasn't on her side as of late.

Kun-Loo set her luggage the moment she opened the door of their new home, "Welcome home to Sapporo, the only place where Kagome can play outside even in summer!" She then toured their new home. Kagome lugged along with Souta behind her as they followed the Higurashi matriarch in, the Higurashi elder walking slowly behind them. Kagome looked around, "Any particular reason for you bringing us to one of the sunless place on the planet?"

Kun-Loo turned to her daughter, "Of course, one reason. You," She pointed at Kagome. Souta looked out the large window that overlooked the green cold forest scenery. He then turned back to her, "At least you can stay out longer than back…in Tokyo," Kagome noticed the slight flinch in his voice as he changes his wordings. Walking toward him, she patted his shoulder, "Sorry,"

He shrugged, "Oh, well. That's what happens when you have an elder sibling. You are NOT the centre of the universe," He grinned at her teasingly. Kagome smiled at him fondly. Kantaro called, "Kids! Help me with the luggage please!"

Once their things that were posted from Tokyo were collected in the living room, Kagome toured the house. It was spacious at best, with plenty of space and lighting. She walked upstairs and looked at the rooms; there were two. Kun-Loo saw her and smiled, "I'd rather be downstairs anyway. Jiichan was looking worst for wear as of late. Besides, I wake up early and I don't want to disturb you kids' beauty sleeps," She pointed, "Master bedroom?"

Kagome entered through the double doors and into the spacious room. She smiled at the amount of space and light and then walked toward the balcony, rimmed with stainless steel. It overlooked the forest and since her side of the house was at the edge of the sloping hill, the forest was farther below.

Kagome could see that once morning come, the fogs will cover everything beneath her balcony and she will feel as though in heaven's castle. She looked away and at the room.

There was the walk-in closet and built in bathroom. Her new bed was queen sized four poster with the bed lowered to the ground enough that she didn't have the need to use a stool to climb. Kagome felt that it must have taken her mother quite some time to find a four poster bed that resembled a futon, unless it was custom made. The sheets were white and made of cotton, dainty pattern sown in small flowers and vinery. Luminescence gauze curtains hung all around her bed while the heavier drapes with silvery decorations tied to the posts with crème ribbons.

A carpeting of white fur covered the floor next to the bed and a large white painted low mahogany table stood near a corner window. A short lamp post stood before the table, occupying the extra space beyond the table. On the other end of the room's wall were lined with bookcases, also made in rustic white.

The furniture was simple and in the middle of her carpeted floor was a white large pillow. She smiled at the irony of it all. Her mother somehow thought that now she was a Yuki Onna, her colour should be white. Although Kagome doesn't contradict her, in a way she herself could not imagine to be in any other colour but white.

Souta burst into her room and gaped, "Wow! Mama didn't joke when she said she'll get us new rooms!" He then ran off to check his own room. At the squeal of boyish excitement and satisfaction, Kagome surmised that Souta's child hurt of leaving his old room behind was cured by his new room.

The newly moved family rested and the next day spent it decorating and arranging their new home. Unlike the furniture back at Yoake Jinja, their new home's furniture reflected and matched each other. Kun-Loo's face was beaming with housewife satisfaction once she finished.

Kagome lay quietly on her new bed, knowing the other reason why her mother let her use the master bedroom as her own. Since she was no longer human, she needed her own space and she can't possibly share the bathroom since the last time they did that, almost every day was spent trying to melt the popsicles that was formed each time she used the bathroom.

Summer started so Kagome didn't have to enrol for the local high school yet. She spent the summer holiday in her room, making ice sculptures as Souta ventured outside in search of new friends. It wasn't long when she spotted some local kids his age calling for him from the gate. Kagome smiled at that and closed her curtains, returning to her job of cleansing the jewel half that was obtained from Naraku.

Inuyasha chased the retreating snake youkai and threw his lance at it, pinning it by the tail. At once, Miroku threw his ofuda and purified the weak creature to oblivion. Sango plucked the little shard of Shikon that they haven't had the chance to hand to Kagome. Inuyasha has told them that the well has stopped working for him, so that equally means it has also stopped working for Kagome.

Miroku sighed, "I'm going to take some time in purifying this," He hang his head in a defeated posture, "Again," He then looked up, "I can't be this weak, can I?"

Inuyasha snorted, "It's a miracle that you can actually do it," _And a blessing as well_ , he silently added. At the very least when Kagome was still around, they took the chance to implore Kouga in letting go of his own shards just to make the job easier. After a few gentle coaxing from the former human, he finally let go of his shards. Now the wolf youkai ran around Japan in hope of finding and exacting revenge on Naraku. Naturally the group kept tab on his whereabouts.

He looked at Sango, "Any news on the wolf?"

She shook her head and added, "But there was strange rumours going on in the East. Want to check it out?" She suggested. Inuyasha thought about it for a moment before nodding, "Let's see if it has anything to do with the bastard,"

Inuyasha has decided that the least he could do now that Kagome can't come back into the past, he could at least try and save her time from destruction. Naraku maybe silent now, but it won't be long before he starts spinning strands of his invisible webs to try and capture them. It was by pure luck that Kagome had their Shikon half with her when she was 'trapped' permanently on her side of the well. At least Naraku can't get his hand on that or her.


	12. Chapter 11

Kagome sighed at her mother, "I have to start schooling soon," She scored the final entrance exam through the net. Due to her 'special' condition, the ministry of education allowed her to take the exam at home. It was good thing that she wore thick clothes and was deathly pale to the exams prefect's eyes.

Kun-Loo nodded, "I have enrolled you in the local high school. I already saw the uniforms and I think that it would look nice on you," She beamed at her in an attempt to cheer her up. Now that Kagome has finally succeeded in purifying all trace of darkness and impurities in her half of the Shikon Jewel, she was listless for weeks. Kun-Loo knew that it was caused by the guilt that she has to leave her friends while the journey has not yet ended. Worst, it seemed that the well has decided for her.

Kun-Loo placed a plate of sandwich before her, "I heard that the World Heritage UNESCO was trying to stop our shrine from being pulverize," Kagome munched slowly, trying to enjoy the taste of spicy ketchup coating her tongue before answering, "What can they do?"

Kun-Loo shrugged, "I don't know but the argument was heated if what I heard from my friend who worked with them was true," Kagome didn't answer as she listens to her mother in silence. Kun-Loo then turned to smile at her, "Kagome, since we moved here you have never step out of the house. Why don't you spend the last few days of your summer holiday to venture around town?"

Kagome wiped her mouth and look at her, thinking hard of whether she should go or remain in her room. She has been listless for weeks since she finished her duty in purifying the Shikon to the point where there was no speck of darkness left. Looking at her mother's constant worried face, she sighed, "Very well,"

She looked at her mother, "I'm going for a walk,"

Kun-Loo smiled at her as she walks out of the front door. Although Sapporo was a district that snows all year round, during summer the snow only comes down during the coldest days. Ever since Kagome turned into a Yuki Onna, her sense of fashion seemed to have changed drastically. Usually, as a human she dressed casually and although her fashion was typical teen's style, she kept to the skirts. But ever since her return, she seemed to lean more on the feminine styles with laces and socks although thankfully even if she 'morph' ribbons and ruffles, it was at a moderate level.

Yoshio Keisuke whistled as he returned from his outing with his friends. He took one last chug from his warmed coffee before searching for a dust bin. He spotted one around the corner and it was at that time that he noticed 'her'. She was all in white. He watched her as she disappeared around the corner. As he decided to follow, she has long disappeared. Keisuke frowned; has he met a ghost?

Kun-Loo smiled as Kagome walked down the stairs in her new uniform that she morphed her kimono into. It wasn't white and the fabric for the coat was stiff and thick, suitable for weather like Sapporo. It was a four piece; a white stiff shirt, a dark blue vest and a dark grey coat worn over a grey lined white knee length skirt. Her long sock was white although there was no specific rule over the type of socks that can be worn.

Souta jumped down the stair in his own formal middle high's uniform, the black button up coat and black slacks. But he was allowed to wear anything under the formal uniform and so he wore something warm underneath. His turtle neck collar can be seen poking from behind the coat's collar. Kun-Loo smiled warmly as she brought out the camera and called, "It's picture time!"

Kagome felt a strange sense of loss since this time their background wasn't the Goshinboku and she felt as though a part of the family was missing. But she hid her emotion behind a mask of smile. Kun-Loo bid her goodbye as she left with Souta. Their school were near each other and was from the same branch so Kagome wasn't worried about being lost or Souta being lost.

Parting ways at the gate, Kagome walked up the steps of her school to report herself at the school's administration.

Tanaka Ayumi squealed when Keisuke entered the class, "Kei-chan!"

Keisuke groaned inwardly at his nickname. He has given up hope on ever shaking off Ayumi from his back. Ever since middle high, she kept blabbering that he's her boyfriend although everyone knows it was not true. Ayumi placed a warm tin of coffee on his desk, "I thought you might want it. You look tired," She pointed at his eye bags.

Keisuke sighed, not saying anything at her. He can't sleep well ever since he saw 'her'. Every time he closes his eyes, he kept seeing her profile walking away from his sight just like a repeat of that evening two days ago. Asago Sai, his best friend since pre-school grinned at him, "What? Did you find yourself a REAL girl or what?"

Aside from their classmates and Keisuke, Sai was the only other guy in the school that wasn't head over heel in love with Ayumi. He said that just to rile her up. Ayumi was thrice crowned 'School's Princess' by the school's students although for those who know her well, they knew the worst of her. Ayumi was the kind of girl who can't have another being better than her and no one can say no to her.

He ignored the usual Ayumi-Sai's face-off as he wondered once more how to explain what he saw that he lost sleep over it. At that time, their new home room teacher; Mr Touga entered the class and called for attention. Mr Touga was a man in his mid-thirties but he still has quite the charm on the ladies that he has the reputation of a heart breaker. It was quite the rumour around the whole of Sapporo that he has a secret lover but no one know whom that was and any available ladies would just gladly admit that they were his 'it' lady. But although he was just in his mid-thirties, he has a shock of pure white hair that he kept long and restrained in a tight braid. He was also often seen wearing a hat over his head. It was rumoured that he has never taken off his hat in any occasion.

He started the class attendance after all of them settled in their seats. Keisuke listened as Mr Touga welcoming speech turned to school's primary rules and regulations. After he was done, there was a timid knock on the door. He called, "Enter,"

The door opened and Keisuke looked up only to fall off his chair in shock. Mr Touga looked at him, "Mr Yoshio? Are you alright? Have you taken the proper medication?"

Keisuke pointed at the figure standing silently up front, "Y-Y-You?!"

She tilted her head, "Yes?"

Mr Touga looked at the two with a nocked eyebrow, "You two know each other?"

The new girl shook her head, "No, sir, I have not met him before this day," She stared at him with her icy blue eyes, "Have we met?"

Keisuke blushed, "Uh…no. I think I saw you at the park two days ago, I think," He scratched his head sheepishly. Mr Touga shook his head, "Mr Yoshio, please don't interrupt class like that again," Keisuke blushed at being told off, "Yes, sir. I'm sorry, sir,"

Mr Touga cleared his throat as he wrote down her name on the black board; Higurashi Kagome. He turned to her, "Miss Higurashi was a new resident here in Sapporo. She originated from Tokyo…" He introduced her to the new class. All the while, Keisuke stared at her, wondering why he was so disturbed by her presence.


	13. Chapter 12

Months passed for Kagome and she became more and more restless as the days gone by her without any clue to her friends and their last fight. She dodged the red ball flying her way, allowing the girl behind her to take the hit instead. Ayumi, the class assistant president scowled at her, "Higurashi! Stop dodging and start playing!"

She ignored the girl and walked to the side, pretending to catch her breath. She has given the gym teacher a head up on her 'sicknesses' so that she may be excused from strenuous activities whenever necessary. Keisuke stopped his basketball game to watch the volleyball side which the girls were playing murmured viciously behind Higurashi's back. Ever since school started and she entered their class, nothing good has ever been spoken about one Higurashi Kagome.

She was often seen alone and staring off into the distance, worries etched on her face clear as summer sky. Else she can be found in the library's horror and history section, reading books after books of ghost stories, myths and legends whenever there was written some. She hardly talks to anyone and when she does, there was often a chill creeping on them. Thus the rumour of Haunted Higurashi started. Keisuke sighed, shaking thoughts on Higurashi off his mind as he re-joined his friends in basketball.

Kagome returned to the class only to find that someone has messed up her table and chair. Though she was placed at the farthest part of the class where she was hidden from the sun from daybreak to dusk, things like trash in her desk and horrible words scribbled all over its surface habitually happen. Sometime it was even written on the board; words that asked her to get out of the school or town and words that asked her to die and off to Hell. It was hardly useful to tell them that she has died once, although she didn't recall going through the underworld and to Hell. Sighing, Kagome started her routine of cleaning her desk and wiping the words from its surface. She knew that the students call her Haunted Higurashi. They were right about the haunted part although it wasn't that she was haunted by a ghost or anything of the sort, she was a Yuki Onna after all. It was that she was haunted by events that might be going on 500 years in the past during Sengoku Jidai.

Art class started and Kagome wondered what she should draw. The subject was the thing that one most desired and she thought of her friends 500 years away in the past. Yet one face kept popping up and she sighed, knowing that since it was impossible to get it out of her mind unless she put it on paper in paint. Getting to work, she mixed colours that matter. Her subject would be; 'Brothers in Sengoku Jidai'.

Keisuke still couldn't get the image of the 'ghost girl' from his head so he used a lot of white. Ayumi sketched Keisuke and Sai decided to be Pablo Picasso for the subject. Soon, the art teacher Mr Sen clapped his hands, "Alright! That's enough painting hour from you lot! Now, finished or not, share your work with the class,"

Keisuke showed his and Ayumi sighed, "Not me?!"

Sai rolled his eyes as he showed his 'doodle', "Duh! Ego checks please!"

Ayumi glared at him, "At least I'm DRAWING something!"

Mr Sen smiled in amusement at their behaviour when he saw Higurashi's work. It was like seeing something out of a fantasy slash history. The image of two inhuman brothers backing against each other as they seemed to be facing hordes of zombies in full battle amour that could be recognised from the Sengoku Jidai era. One seemed to only have one hand and was dressed in Chinese styled armoury with big boa of fluff wrapped around his good arm while the other protected by spiked shoulder protector. He was wearing royal kimono in white and red with little patterns. A golden sash with blue prints tied on his waist while another katana strapped against his waist as he held a broad sword.

The other was wearing bright red kariginu with matching sasinuki, in his hands were a large sword with the hand protector made of fur. The handle was rough and oft used while atop his head was two triangles that looked like puppy ears. The odd things about the two were that both have white hair and eye colours that were out of this world. The older one with the pointed ears, since he was taller and more matured in appearance, has orange eyes like sunset while his forehead was adorned by a thin blue crescent and his cheeks were decorated by two slashes of magenta, the same slashes that could be seen curling on his wrist. Meanwhile, the younger one with puppy eyes has a darker shade of white hair that looked human silver because the other has moon spun silk for hair, his ember eyes brighter and warmer than the other while his skin apricot in colour while the other pale as winter. No face markings can be seen adorning his face but the fang can be seen clearly from his clenched teeth, as though growling at his opponent not unlike dogs.

Ayumi laughed, "Look at what Higurashi draw!"

Someone in the class laughed along, "Definitely something's not right in her brain!"

Mr Sen scowled, "Quiet now! At the very least she drew something that was extraordinary!" He turned to the artist, "What do you call this painting, Higurashi? You are quite an artist!"

Kagome bowed at him, "I called it 'Brothers in Sengoku Jidai', Sen-sensei,"

Mr Sen nodded, "I must say though, the man with the one arm looked awfully familiar. Although I recalled that he should be having two arms instead of one," He turned from her to turn on his projector, asking the student closes to the switch to darken the room. After a moment, he started a few slides and kept sliding until an ancient painting was shown.

Kagome's eyes widened in recognition of the painting. It was of Sesshoumaru in all his battling glory. His hair fanned behind him by an invisible wind while the familiar Bakusaiga was held in his right as Tetsusaiga was held in his left. He was posed in a battle move, frozen in a deadly dance as he faced hordes of monsters with ugly faces and uglier shapes. Then she spotted the familiar red warrior with equally white hair, posed in striking balance with his spear. Inuyasha was amidst the monsters that he battled as Sesshoumaru leapt high in the air. He was swinging his spear around, creating a wide arc made of blood and slashed limbs.

Slowly, she saw another figure striding atop a Bakeneko with flaming paws. She was posed for battle; Hiraikotsu at the ready to launch from her hand, Sango was a fierce warrior as her face half hidden by her mask. Close by was a familiar figure in violet; clipped between his fingers were ofuda. Miroku swung his holy staff before him as he readied ofuda to throw at his enemies.

Yet, of all of them Sesshoumaru stood out for he was high above all of them, ready to rain death on his enemies.

Mr Sen smiled, "I can see that you are fascinated, Higurashi," He turned to the class, "This painting was drawn sometime during Sengoku Jidai, a mythical battle between good and evil. The painter was unknown although I must say that it was as though he or she was there. The painting was as realistic as any war painting that I have ever seen that there were doubts amongst many historian of the validity of such a fight,"

He watched their fascinated faces but Higurashi's eyes were gleaming with something indescribable. He was taken by how concentrated she was and was almost hesitant to continued, yet he did; "The painting's name is 'The Last Battle' by the anonymous artist. The figure that you see flying high above all of them was known as The End of The Life Cycle, or Aristocratic Assassin or even the Killing Perfection," He smiled at the students face, "Morbid names, eh? Shortly, he was known as Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands. He was a Daiyoukai and it was said that his hatred toward the humankind was legendary in on itself, however he wasn't the enemy in this painting,"

He continued, "The other figure, the red guy wielding spear was his younger brother of different mother. He was a hanyou and it was said that these two brothers often fight each other to the point of death. Yet as you can see, the two helps each other. The other two was a monk that was said to have a cursed right arm that can suck in anything no matter the size. The woman here was one of the last slayers of that time,"

He closed the projector, "Sadly, their names were never written,"

"Inuyasha,"

Mr Sen looked up and at Higurashi who was still staring at the blank white board. She continued, "The hanyou's name is Inuyasha. The monk is Miroku; his right hand was cursed with the Kazaana. Sango was not the last slayer and the Bakeneko name is Kirara. Sango has a younger brother named Kohaku who was controlled to be her enemy. He was controlled to kill off all of his family members and friends but Sango survived and her sole reason of fighting was to avenge her clan's massacre and to retrieve Kohaku. Miroku's reason for fighting was to live because if he did not defeat the enemy soon, the Kazaana will grow and he will be sucked in,"

She stared on as she continues; "While Inuyasha fight because he was pawn of a sick game. Once there was a miko named Kikyo. She was one of the strongest miko and was given the sacred duty of protecting a powerful item known as the Shikon no Tama. One day, she found a gravely injured bandit and as her duty, she aided him. The bandit was taken by her kindness and beauty and vowed to have her. Yet he was more enthralled by the Shikon no Tama that was said to be able to grant any wish. Since he knew that he could never be fully healed, he made a pack with the youkai that was scattered around the forest. He allowed himself to be eaten by them alive so he can be a youkai. Thus an evil named Naraku was born,"

"Naraku discovered that Kikyo was in love with a hanyou named Inuyasha and blinded by jealousy, he changed into Inuyasha and fooled Kikyo. He attacked her and left her for dead, but barely. He knew that Inuyasha too wanted the Shikon no Tama to use it to become a full blooded youkai like his brother Sesshoumaru so he transformed into Kikyo and fooled the hanyou into stealing the Shikon. Kikyo and Inuyasha were in love yet they distrust each other. Kikyo sealed Inuyasha to the Goshinboku and soon, she died; burning the Shikon no Tama with her,"

She looked away, "Yet fifty years later, the Shikon no Tama reappeared and was shattered all over Japan of Sengoku Jidai. Inuyasha was released and it wasn't long until the group was gathered. All of them once been manipulated by Naraku and all of them out to stop him as well as gaining vengeance over him," She looked at the teacher, "That is the story behind the painting 'The Last Battle',"


	14. Chapter 13

Since the incident in art class, Kagome found otaku coming up to her to ask her about ghost stories. She often refuses their advance and one day, an angry girl pushed her, forgetting that Kagome was backing a staircase. Tipping backward, she fell down the stairs. The other girl paled at what she had done and the nearby students murmured about the fallen girl when Kagome stood up and walked away as though nothing had happened after the accident. And indeed, she didn't even have a nosebleed.

Since then, unreasonable rumours started to circulate the school about her not being human. Well, to those with better intellect. Kagome wasn't about to admit that the rumours were true about her being non-human, but most of the theories of what kind of monstrosity that she might be was off track. Even with her life as human seems to be going on well and as normal as someone with history such as hers could ever be, Kagome was restless.

The Shikon Jewel that she has spent on was purified to the state before Naraku killed and manoeuvred both Kikyo and Inuyasha, perhaps even more. Instead of the usual lilac/purple that she usually associated with the shards of the jewel, or even the bright baby pink that she first saw the jewel when it was taken out of her body, the colour was nearly pure white with pastels of pink and lilac. Naohi overruled Magatsuhi to the point of non-existent. Even so, Kagome could not erase the feeling that something was off.

Sighing over her white fingers, she looked outside at the snow covered treetops and then at the clusters of white roofs of the new city where she lived in. She missed Tokyo but most of all she missed Sengoku Jidai, with all its beauteous nature glory and its dark landscapes of war and famine. She missed her friends and the wilderness that can never be found anywhere in the 21st century. She looked around and stroked the smooth surface of the close to pure Shikon Jewel, remembering her friends and those that have passed before her.

A soft knock on her door alert her to her mother's presence and Kagome opened the door without touching it. Kun-Loo, used to the strangeness and ignoring the chill the pass down her spine every time Kagome performed something unnatural, smiled at her daughter, "Dinner's ready. Would you like to join us?"

Kagome smiled sadly at her mother, "Perhaps,"

Ever since her return, normal food consumption was never part of Kagome's diet. She has been taking her meat raw and warm. Only other food that she consumes normally would be warm soup so Kun-Loo has prepared a bowl of warm porridge for her daughter. Kagome partake her meat rarely but often enough that she doesn't feel like going out and rip warm hearts out.

One would think that Kun-Loo will find it hard to care for an inhuman child but she accepted Kagome and treated her same although something has to be done differently. Kun-Loo watched as Kagome sipped on her porridge, missing to hold her in her arm as she was prone to do back when Kagome was still human. Souta chattered with Kantaro about his days in school and Kun-Loo asked Kagome, "What about you? Anything interesting happens at school today?"

Kagome stopped sipping and wondered if there was anything interesting that happened in school. She shrugged, "Well, a girl pushed me down the stairs today,"

Souta's head snapped up to look at his sister, "Are you hurt?"

Kagome shook her head, "No,"

Kantaro nodded and then smiled, "Well, tomorrow's the weekend. How about you two help me at the nearby shrine?"

Souta frowned at his meal, "Won't it be too cold for your arthritis?"

Kantaro grinned, "Don't look down on me, boy! I'm still young at heart!" Souta sighed as his grandfather laughed haughtily, "If your heart is healthy, it's fine. But it's your joints that I'm worried about," Kun-Loo laughed softly at their antics before turning to Kagome, "How about it? I'm sure you can keep the weather calm enough for your grandfather,"

Kagome took one last sip before nodding, "I'll go,"

The next day, Kagome woke up early before dawn. After making sure that her kimono was secured well, she headed for the Shikon on her table. She had stayed up late last night wondering how to keep the jewel secured without being detected and to also constantly purify it. She has come to one conclusion and although it wasn't a sure thing, only a theory, it also made perfect sense to her.

Kantaro led the brother and sister to the district's shrine. It was a warm morning for Sapporo and Kantaro felt really good. There was a reason as to why he wanted Kagome to come along. At the back of the shrine was a pool of purifying waterfall. The waterfall fell from the top of the mountain and the pool was a natural hot spring. With the mixture cold mountain water and hot spring water, the surrounding area was constantly covered by mist and fogs. It was said that the pool can grant any right person their heartfelt desire.

Souta frowned as he stared at his own reflection, "And how did you know that this pool existed?"

Kantaro shrugged, "I was going to the grocery with your Mama and end up with a discussion about history with this local with white hair and a hat. He said that the pool behind the shrine has mystical property. I thought that since Kagome would know if it was the truth, I should bring her along,"

Souta tilted his head, still frowning, "I don't know, Jiichan. Looks pretty normal to me,"

Kagome neared the pool and looked at her reflection, the water shimmered. She blinked, surprised by the waters reaction. Staring on at the pool, she felt a strange pull. Without realising how, she fall face first into the water. Souta shouted in alarm and Kantaro tried to fish his granddaughter out of the pool. A familiar light can be seen and Kagome stared on, reaching out when she felt the liquid embrace of the spring water leave her and the space became lighter, like falling through air.

Blinking, she realised that the whites that surrounded her like wet mist dissipated and soon she saw tree tops. Letting her youki free, her hair bleached white and her skin paled. Gathering the cold morning mist, she created a cloud of youki under her feet to slow down her descent. Soon Kagome was floating over tree tops, barely brushing against the leaves. Closing her eyes, she concentrated to find something; an energy signature.

He was flying over a patch of forest when he felt the shift of energy in the sky. He sensed the familiar cool brush of youki and decided to head straight for it.

Opening her eyes, Kagome headed for the familiar hanyou youki brushing against her senses when another scalding youki buffed against her sense. Diving for the trees, she leapt from branches to branches, adamant on losing the owner of the youki. Alas, he was determined and he wasn't happy about her running from him.

Kagome streaked through the forest in a flash of silver and white just as another flash of crimson and white chased after. A familiar green whip lashed out and barely grazes her, slicing instead through a thick tree bark. She ignored the fallen tree and continued to evade her pursuer.

However, soon she ran out of tree and was forced to run in the open. Kagome knew that she can't run him off without something to slow him down, not that it mattered much in the beginning. She could sense him close and soon enough, she felt a clawed hand grabbed at her neck and suddenly, her back was pressed against hard armour and the side of her head grazed against the protective spike.

Knowing that struggling against her capturer was futile effort, she stilled as he held her fast against him as he headed for a much more private destination.

She should have known that running would only appeal to his basic nature; chase what runs. And now that he has captured her, he was fighting against that same nature to mark her as his and hide her away from the prying eyes of others. Soon enough, he gain control of his sanity and stopped against a large tree, pushing her rather roughly against the tree bark.

Shivering in the presence of a cardinal, Kagome looked up into the familiar sunset eyes that glared coldly back at her, his youki burning at hers.

Sesshoumaru growled coldly at her, "Next time, Yuki Onna, don't run when you sense me. It'll only works against you,"


	15. Chapter 14

Kagome was feeling sheepish. She didn't know whether to smile innocently at him in happiness or to cower in fear for making _him_ uncomfortable. So she opted for neither and stared at him; blank faced. Meanwhile in Sesshoumaru's part, he wasn't sure what to feel at her sudden return. Has it really been months since he last confronted her about her decision?

He opted on neutral, "Why did you return, Miko?"

Kagome frowned, "I didn't know how I arrive here either. I remembered falling through the sky," She looked at the sky, wondering how she ever returns to her time. Sesshoumaru frowned, remembering that he felt a shift in the air as he flew through the sky. So that was her?

The strange girl in his arm was becoming more and more of a puzzle. She looked at him and he stared right into her ice blue eyes, so very different from her Aegean Sea blue eyes whilst she was human. Kagome felt a blush blooming on across her cheeks as she realised that he was staring into her eyes, "Umm…where can I find Inuyasha, Milord?"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer at first, instead it seemed as though he was closing the distance between her face and his. Kagome panicked inside, wondering what he was up to when suddenly he blinked. He frowned slightly, "Go North. He is meeting the wolf prince and his mate,"

Kagome blinked when she felt his weight disappeared from her chest and the pressure of his hand on her neck dissipated at the same time he vanished from her sight. She could no longer sense his scalding youki anywhere and it seems as though he was a mirage. Sighing, she ignored the pain lancing through her chest and headed north.

Inuyasha glared at Kouga as the wolf headed for the right side, intend on kicking on his already injured calf. Inuyasha immediately evaded the attack by blocking his kick with his spear. Kouga propelled himself away from the hanyou as the guy growled, "Would you just stop and listen, ya mangy wolf?!"

Kouga sneered, "Yeah, right, yer flee bitten puppy!"

Inuyasha growled, "I said I'm NOT the one that attacked Ayame!"

Kouga snarled, "PROVE IT!"

Inuyasha evaded another kick, "I just arrived here only to get my butt kicked for no reason, how can I attack her TWO DAYS ago, YOU IDIOT!" He slashed at the charging wolf prince, barely cutting the chest of the angry wolf. Kouga growled at the cut mark left on his breastplate. He flexed his claws and summoned Goraishi. Sango sighed, "These two are idiots!"

Miroku, fast thinking, slapped two chain ofuda on the two charging youkai, successfully halting their advance on each other. Inuyasha growled, unable to move even his head, "Miroku! Let. Me. GO!"

Kouga smirked, snarling at his opponent, "Yeah, monk! Let me tear this mutt to bits!"

Inuyasha growled, "Why you-! THAT'S IT! I'M SO GONNA CHEW YER HEAD OFF!"

Miroku sighed, exasperated at the two frenemy, "Would you two stop dancing to Naraku's song like two mindless string puppet for ONE second, at least?" The settled on glaring at each other but was willing to listen to Miroku at the monk's 'patience-thinning' glare.

Miroku's work has tripled ever since they finally collected the final three shards that wasn't with either Kagome or Naraku. Since there wasn't any more left as was proven through their journey searching anymore leftover shards, the group has decided on concentrating in locating Naraku. So far there were only sightings of his incarnates here and there but there doesn't seem to be any clue on his whereabouts. Yet, the group kept a close eye on his incarnates movements.

Miroku glared at the two, "In case you have forgotten, Naraku is capable of imitating others. He has imitated Inuyasha once, who to say he won't do it again?"

Inuyasha inclined his head at Kouga, as if to say 'I-told-you-so'. Kouga's predatory glint disappears from his eyes and the Goraishi from his hand. After he was sure that the two won't leap at each other's throat, Miroku break his spell. Immediately, the twos stance relaxed and Kouga grinned sheepishly, "Sorry, I almost forgot about that one,"

Inuyasha growled, "It ain't funny, man," He then sheathed Tetsusaiga, "So what is this about Naraku pretending to be me attacking Ayame? It was obvious that he wanted to cause rifts between us two but that move was just stupid,"

Miroku huffed, "He probably didn't think that you would remember about him pretending to be you and attack Kikyo from behind. From what I can tell, he did the same with Ayame, right?" He grumbled, "Idiot is playing with our head,"

As the two non-human watches the monk grumbled lowly under his breath, Kouga sweat dropped, "What's with him?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "Well, he was drained of reiki every time he purify the shards that we find. It was troublesome enough without all that youkai coming and try and steals the shards, tainting it. But since they obviously WANT to steal those bloody shards, he had to work extra hard," At the wolf's blank look, Inuyasha shorten his explanation, "Just imagine someone who hasn't slept like...three months or so,"

Kouga nodded, finally getting the gist of what Inuyasha was trying to say. He then welcomed the group into his den. Sango shook her head in amusement at the two as she followed the men deeper into the cave.

The group stayed late into the night, collecting information from both sides and enjoying each other's company. Although Miroku was out of the picture, treating his black panda-like eye bags, finally succumbing into his much needed rest, the satchel that protected the group's shards cradled in his hands protectively, almost possessively.

It was late at dawn when Inuyasha sensed a chill in the morning air. At first he ignored it as the morning chill but he sensed no brewing storm and the temperature just kept on dropping. He frowned as he made his way to the cave's opening. Soon, Kouga joined him, his stance at the ready for any impending battle. Inuyasha barely glance at him as he addressed the wolf prince, "You feel that, wolf?"

Kouga growled, "How can I not, pup?"

"Beat it,"

Kouga huffed, "You started it,"

Miroku's voice joined them, "If the two of you would stuff the biting in the back room for the moment, I would really upgrade my thoughts of the two of you," He growled out and his violet eyes flashing, as though daring the enemy to come and get the shards from him.

Inuyasha and Kouga stared at the cranky monk and shivered inward; both making a note to themselves never to face a cranky Miroku. The man can really give Naraku a run for his money in the creepy department when he was in a foul mood.

Soon, the wind howled and popsicles started to form at the cave's mouth. Kouga bit the inside of his mouth, glaring at the unseen enemy. It wasn't until the wind became biting and lightning danced across his skins that he gasped in shock. What kind of monstrosity is Naraku sending them to face?

Miroku frowned, "How can reiki rides with the wind?"

Kouga frowned, "Do you think he has found a Kami to work with him?"

Inuyasha growled, "KEH! Whatever it is that he's sending us, they can face my spear!"

The wind picked up and Miroku watched as the tip of his feet started to have a thin layer of ices forming like a second skin. Threatened, Kouga summoned Goraishi and the deadly claws encased his fingers. Inuyasha took a fighting stance and Miroku clutched at the shards. He then frowned, risking a glance at the satchel. Something was off...something was...

Eyes widening, he almost gave a whoop of delight as he called at his comrades, "STOP! It's not an enemy or Naraku!"

Inuyasha turned to Miroku, "Then who?!"

Miroku opened his mouth to answer when she arrived. Inuyasha stared in disbelief and Kouga was shocked in speechlessness. Inuyasha gawked, "Kagome? You are...are you really...here?"

Kagome shook the snow off her shoulders and her pale hair, turning to Inuyasha, "Hello Inuyasha,"

Inuyasha blinked. After being separated from her for a long time, he almost forgot her change into Yuki Onna. He almost expects her to jump at him with a delightful call of his name, filled with so much cheer and love. He then looked into her frozen blue eyes and was delighted to find that beneath that icy exterior, despite the change of her personality, his Kagome shone through.

She then turn to Miroku, blinking, "You look...like hell for the lack of better word..."

Miroku chuckled, "I'm sure I do, Kagome-sama,"

Kouga chocked and the three reunited friends turn to him. Kagome smiled at him, "Hello to you too, Kouga," She then laughed at the blushing wolf. Inuyasha huffed and Miroku tried to politely stifle his own laughter. Kouga blinked and huffed, "Well...hell, Kagome...You...look nice..."

He then felt his ears being pulled, "Honestly, saying those kind of things in front of your mate," Ayame then ignored the yelping wolf as she smiled her welcome at Kagome, "Hello, Kagome. Nice to see you again,"

Kagome's face closed off, "I'm sure..." She knew that Ayame still felt insecure about Kouga and her. Ayame excused herself after making sure that Kouga promised to behave himself. The wolf prince muttered away as he eyed his mate's retreating back. Inuyasha slapped the back of his head and the two picked up where they left off yesterday.

Kagome looked at Miroku, ignoring the bickering canines, "Where's Sango?"

Miroku smiled behind her and Kagome looked at the smiling Taijiya, "Hey, Kagome,"

Kagome smiled at her sister by vow, "Hello, Sango. Have Miroku been kept in line?" Said monk sputtered in indignant at the 'accusation' as her friend laughed, "Don't worry, he's too busy to think about impregnating unsuspecting maiden,"

Miroku took an offended look, placing his hand over his chest in a dramatic gesture, "Why Kagome! I'm seriously hurt by your lack of trust!"

The girls giggled at his behaviour and Kagome sighed, "Have you find the other shards? How about Naraku?"

Inuyasha answered as he kept his arm around Kouga's struggling figure in a chock hold, "Nope to the second, yes to the first. I think we collected the last three shards and the rest should probably be with Naraku and well...you," At that moment, Kouga released himself and the two returned to their brawl.

Kagome stared at the two and spoke, deadpanned, "I have this very strong feeling of saying sit..." She turned to Sango, "Why is that?"

Sango chuckled at Inuyasha's flinching at the word although he continued to brawl with Kouga, "Well, he used to have a subjugation necklace around his neck but it was...well...gone," She sneaked a glance at Kagome but the Yuki Onna only stared at Inuyasha. Obviously, any mentioning of her 'death' remained an extremely sore and sensitive subject.

Kagome muttered, "How do I recreate the necklace?"

Inuyasha leaped off Kouga and took a behaving position. Kouga scowled, "That's all?!"


	16. Chapter 15

Sesshoumaru stared off into the distance, his mind continuous rebelling against his better judgement and return to thinking about a certain Yuki Onna. She has been invading his thoughts the last few weeks since her return to this 'time', as it was. He hasn't told of his recent crossing with the woman to his small party of four, including Ah-Uhn.

Also, as of late, he notice himself has been sniffing the wind every time it blew from the North, discreetly trying to take in her scent. Disgusted with his own behaviour, he growled mentally at himself. Stubborn against his own curiosity, he rebelled by walking the opposite direction of where she was, knowing full well that it was childish of him but couldn't care less.

As he continues to walk, he notices her peculiar scent so close to where he stood. Frowning, he was about to turn away when a flutter of silvery wings caught his attention. It smelled of her even as it flutter so close to where he stood, tempting him with her fragrance flying from its silvery fragile wings. Sesshoumaru glared at the flimsy butterfly, tempted to either follow it or to slash it to pieces. Deciding on the second thought, he raised his poison tipped claws when two more appeared before his vision.

Soon, he was surrounded by thousands of fluttering butterflies, so pure white that it looked like snowflakes that seemed to have gained the ability to fly and defy gravity.

The air surrounding his person became chill and Sesshoumaru turned to where the butterflies came from. Deciding to see why there was so many of said creature; he followed the trail of scent…the butterflies following him like a cloak of fluttering snow. Soon, he came across the Shikon Priestess, Yuki Onna as she stood precariously on a stone, balancing herself over a body of water that flowed lazily under the sun. She pinched her index and thumbs together and blew, shards of light appeared and as it shatters, a butterfly formed where the light once glowed.

Letting the creature go, she watched as if flutters around her before it flew to where he stood; joining the rest of its brethren. Raising her frozen eyes, he watches as a play of warm colour painted on her delicate cheeks. She bowed in greeting toward him, so much difference from when she was a human as she honoured him with his rightful title.

"Hn,"

Looking up, he watched on as she fidgeted under his potent gaze. Just as she bowed again to excuse herself, he took the chance to ask for her strange creations. She looked at him and he saw a sort of delight flitting within her gaze, as though his question pleases her.

"They are shikigami that I learnt to create during my travel,"

Sesshoumaru raised one of his eyebrows at her answer. So, she has learned the use of her power to that extend?

"Where is Inuyasha?"

She stared at him; even with frozen visage he can read the calculating look in her eyes. Protective of the hanyou as always, he huffed silently to himself. She then came to a decision as she gave him her answer, "Back in Edo. It seems that I could no longer return to my time using the well,"

Something poked at his heart at her answer and the way her frozen gaze darken slightly at the thought of being kept away from her distant future. He frowned mentally at the strange feeling swelling inside him. It has been a repetitive occurrence where this Yuki Onna was concerned.

He watched her as she stood before him, all guards fallen off her person as she reminisced her fate. Her hair, white than his with myriads of colours like the Northern Lights, danced softly behind her. The light of the sun catching on strands of hair, making it glow with its own ethereal mix of colours. Her white kimono seemed to be made of snow and as the light touches the strange fabric, shatters like the sunlight on snow. The flimsy scarf floated around her like ghostly wings, glowing under the sun like strands spider webs. Her skin whiter than the moon and far more serene than the night orb, whiter than his…

Sesshoumaru blinked and found himself staring at his hand as though the appendage doesn't belong to him. He looked into the depth of frozen blue and felt something warm growing deep inside him. As quickly as he realized just how close he was standing near her that he can feel the beating of her heart through his body, just as quickly he disappeared as though the act alone can erase what just happened.

Kagome stood, blinking in confusion at the Daiyoukai's sudden action, both before he went away like the wind and his sudden departure. She touched her cheek, where the warmth of his fingers still lingered. Her heart bloomed with warmth, making her knees stumbled with sudden weakness.

She closed her eyes; "Please…no…"

As she whispered those words to the empty air before her where he once stood, a single pure white pearl fell into the river and was carried away only to become stuck between cracks of the river's rocks. Then, as swift as he, she too took off toward Edo.

She couldn't lose her heart to him of all people. He's too cold a person to understand the significant of her fragile heart, as brittle as melting frost. She almost laughed at the irony of it all. A Yuki Onna, known for her coldness was more warmth inside than the warm Inu Daiyoukai with glacial inside with an ice for a heart.

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru stopped from his sudden flee from the peculiar Yuki Onna. Frowning, he placed a hand over his armoured chest only to find his skin touching cold metal covered with frost. Looking down his person, he stared at the discovery. He continues to stare and as the sky above turned to amber, he spoke, "Cold on the outside, yet warm on the inside…"

He then looked up to find flocks of birds heading to their nest flying above him in harmonious flapping of their wings.

He spoke, "She's melting me,"

The ember gaze widened before a rare chuckle can be heard. Had Jaken been around his praised Lord, he would have performed the Dogeza and begged for mercy as though the end was near. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes as he lowered his face from the sky and stared at his armoured boots protecting his feet from the harsh elements of his life, "A Yuki Onna…once a human miko…is melting I…the Great and Feared Lord Sesshoumaru of the West," In a rare show of emotion, he shook his head in almost disbelief, "The irony of it all. Father must be rolling around with laughter in his grave,"

As a cicada stepped out of its home under the root, there was no sign of the Daiyoukai around. All there was only a spot disturbed fallen leaves on the ground, as thought something has stepped quite harshly on it but the trail was only that, the only evidence that he once stood there in confusion and discovery.

Kagome looked up from the depth of the Bone Eater Well, kneeling at the bottom as she froze her surrounding with frost and ice, staring at the Milky Way above her. In her absent mindedness at the confusion and denial within her, she has leapt right into the well without thinking. She then wept to her heart's content. The end resulted with mounds of pearls rolling all around her person at the bottom of the well.

She didn't want to fall in a futile love, and the Daiyoukai in question was categorized as futile love. He will never return her feelings, even if she was a youkai now, he knew her as human before and mayhap that view toward where she was concerned will never change.

"Kagome?"

She looked up at the sound of her name. Concerned ember gaze stared down into the well, glowing slightly in the darkness as Inuyasha called again with a softer voice, as though afraid of scaring her away; "Are you okay?"

He can't smell her tears like before; she no longer shed tears made of salty water but pearls due to her nature as a Yuki Onna. It was an ability of them that often causes the hunt for their kind by crazy and greedy merchants, who usually only ended up frozen to death but sometimes the smarter ones captured Yuki Onna with spells and lies.

Kagome offered a strained smile that didn't reach her eyes even as a Yuki Onna, "I am fine. You needn't worry for me, Inuyasha,"

He scowled, his ears thrown back in dissatisfaction, "Keh, don't lie to me woman. I can still tell even with you changed and all,"

Kagome offered a sincere amused smile, "Bless your nose, Inuyasha,"

He unconsciously wiped his nose with a clawed finger, looking away as he asked, sniffing; "So? What's up?"

She looked at her hands, pale and folded neatly over her lap, "I remembered falling for you,"

He froze but continued to ask, "And?"

"It hurts that you didn't feel the same for me as you did Kikyo,"

He closed his eyes as though pained by the memory, "I'm…sorry…"

She shook her head, "Ummm….it no longer hurts like before but…it made me…..wary…of such feelings…"

He shifted and leaned his back against the well, thinking before asking, "Who was it?"

She didn't answer but he was patient, letting her take the time needed to find the courage to tell him. His rivalry with his brother was well known and the feeling was mutual on both sides, the fights were bloody and near death. So how can she tell him? Won't he be spitting mad?

Gulping and clenching her hand as they shook with trepidation, she slowly formed the name in her mind and in her heart into words, "Lord….Sesshoumaru…"

Her voice was so quiet that he almost didn't catch it, even with his dog-like ears. But Inuyasha heard it nonetheless and he was floored. He was almost afraid of her answer….

But he didn't expect that she will be smitten by his frozen elder half-brother…

Inuyasha would have been spitting mad and burned with a murderous intent had she said that a long time ago, but….he has learned the hard way just how important she was in his life and he wasn't about to lose her over something as trivial as her falling for the walking stick of ice…

He huffed, "Keh! Suites you guys! A Yuki Onna and a guy with an ice stuck up his ass…made quite a sight I tell you,"

He straightened and laughed it off, "You better make sure that he didn't slip away from you. And if he hurt you, emotionally or physically, I'll castrate him! You hear me?! I'll CASTRATE the damn fucker!" He stopped and looked over his shoulder, looking at Kagome's shocked face, pale as the moon as she perched over the well's lip. He smiled at the sight, it almost like how she was as a human.

He raised a thumb up, something he learned at her time, "He's good. I'm good too. So don't hurt your head over something as stupid as that, go it?"

As he walked away, Kagome clasped her hands over her mouth, her blue eyes shining with unbridled happiness at her most precious friend's acceptance. But this left her with one more trouble, how was she to attract the Daiyoukai?

She called out as she chased after Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, wait!"

He halted and looked at her, frowning, "What?!"

"How do I seduce your brother?"

The two stared at each other for a long while before Inuyasha turned beat red, both by anger and embarrassment, but mostly embarrassment, "WHAT?!"


	17. Chapter 16

Red eyes narrowed at the foggy image shown before it within a spherical mirror. The holder of said mirror betray no emotion on her petite face, snowy white hair cascading over white kimono clad shoulder, dark eyes downcast. Sharp teeth grinding in frustration as they bit into the flesh at the tip of his thumb, frustration clearly shown in an ugly image of envy and hunger, coveting what does not belong to it with red eyes glowing with malice and murderous intent. Waving his hand sharply, Naraku dismissed his incarnation Kanna.

He glared in the darkness of his hidden fort, "Damn that miko!"

"Unsatisfied? Why don't you send me to kill her?"

He looked up at the sound of the undead coming close to where he sat. Candle light flickered over her pale visage, the red glow of hatred within her dark eyes flashing in the dark. Her clay figure slowly sat across him, not near, not far. Naraku stared at her, something inside him from his distant life as a human stirring with desire…yet mercilessly crushed and destroyed. He smirked, "What do you have in mind, Kikyo?"

Meanwhile, back in Edo as the sun lighten the break of dawn; Miroku looked up in shock as one particular hanyou stomped past him, muttering darkly. Just as he was about to call after his hybrid friend, the air around his chilled slightly as another figure dressed in white slipped past him; "Inuyasha! Wait!"

Miroku blinked as Sango joined his space, asking, "What's going on with those two?"

He shrugged, "Well, nothing too serious I hope,"

 _SLAP!_

Her vein ticking on her forehead, Sango growled at the hentai next to her, "Mind your hand, monk! It's still too early for that!"

Miroku grinned sheepishly, "Oh? Then when will it be proper-?"

 ** _SLAP!_**

Sango stood, huffing as steams blew out her ears, "Never if I have my way!"

Kirara mewed as she stared at the fainted monk, both cheek hand printed but one of them darker than the other, blood trickling out one if his nasal.

Deep in the forest, Kagome trailed after Inuyasha, calling out his name as the hanyou kept on striding ahead of her. She sighed softly in frustration before with a wave of her pale hand, the forest's ground frozen by ice, successfully ensnaring Inuyasha's feet to stick and thus stopping his 'escape'.

As he struggled, making the ice cracks, Kagome added more thickness to the ice until his calf half frozen in ice. Huffing, he ceased struggling and straightened, thick drops of sweats falling off his brows and cascading down his thick neck only to disappear under his collar. Kagome apologized, "But I didn't know how else should I stop your flee from my request,"

He glowered, "Beat it! It's an order and it'll do me naught but more problem!"

Kagome narrowed her gaze to two frozen blue slits, "I am merely asking for your aid in seducing your brother,"

Automatically, Inuyasha corrected her, "HALF brother!"

She waved her hand, dismissing his argument like a fly, "If only you will help me in this matter, mayhap your relationship so far will improve greatly-…"

"No!"

"…and then you can experience wholly the meaning of a true family-…"

"No!"

"….and both of us will gain something from this," She looked at him expectantly. Inuyasha growled, "What do you think I can gain by being chummy with that bastard?"

She smiled softly at him, "Family,"

It hurts. Inuyasha almost physically flinched at her answer. It truly was something that he had yearned for all this while. He growled, "Kagome…..~!"

Kagome's shoulders dropped, "…and maybe I can remain with all of you until the end…"

Inuyasha's ears dropped. She had shared with him one of the greatest Yuki Onna's secret; they can only fall in love once and if they suffered heartbreak, they will turn into those monsters in legends, searching for a replacement for their lost heart by digging out others hearts. If she can't get Sesshoumaru's love in return, she will suffer and soon lose all sanity, succumbing into an endless cycle of bloodlust.

He sighed, rubbing his face with both hands in frustration, "Why did you just _have_ to fall in love with that bastard, Kagome, of all people?"

Kagome shook her head, "I don't know, Inuyasha….it just….happen…"

Inuyasha stared at her solemn face; he has never seen her more tortured over something before. If this was how she was before an uncertain love, then how must she have looked like before unrequited love? He couldn't bear to imagine her looking like this as she pondered over her feelings for him. He sighed, "I'm not making any promises…but I'll try…"

Kagome smiled but it didn't reach her eyes before waving her hand in gentle flowing gesture, banishing any signs of ice ever covering the forest's floor. She bowed slightly in thanks, "You have my deepest gratitude, Inuyasha,"

"Lady Kagome! Inuyasha!"

The two turned to Miroku as he ran toward them in full speed, calling in urgency, "Saimyoushou! They were detected just beyond this forest!"

Looking at each other, they nodded before rushing after the monk. Upon arrival, the immediately took notice that Sango was busy protecting a group of children who seemed to have been playing before the arrival of the Hell Wasp. Slashing her Hiraikotsu without letting it go, she crushes some of the Saimyoushou while the rest lingers around in the air.

Using his spear, Inuyasha leapt into the air and started to eliminate the creature by the dozens while Miroku ran to Sango and erected holy barrier around the cowering children, some of the younger ones crying in fear as the clutched onto the monk, desperate for comfort.

Kagome called out to Inuyasha, "Come down!"

He looked at her, question at the tip of his tongue when he saw her hands gesture. Not wanting be caught in the coming reiki charged blizzard, he came down and immediately stood next to Sango, taking a defending stance before the children. Calling and praying to Shirayuki Hime's power and guidance, Kagome called upon a blizzard with shards of sharp icicles riding the cold wind, successfully incinerating and lessening the number of Saimyoushou. When she stopped the blizzard, only a handful of them left. Inuyasha grinned and continued his attack, completely wiping them out.

Kagome stared into the sky, wondering why the puppet can be seen yet not the puppeteer. Just as she was about to inquire the others for the strangeness of the situation, a dozen Shinidamachu encircled her figure and stole her into the midmorning sky, nary word or gasp left her lips as she watched the ground becoming distant along with her friends. Inuyasha roar of her name a distant echo.

Struggling as they brought her higher and higher the air turning colder by the minutes, Kagome's breathing became shorter and shorter due to the height. When she felt that they will take her beyond the safe atmosphere of Earth, she closed her eyes and concentrated hard. The Shinidamachu immediately wriggled away from her in an attempt to save themselves but the flash of reiki incinerated them to nothingness.

Free falling, Kagome started to lose consciousness, her recent act of using her reiki draining her of any energy. Her last thought as she fell into the darkness of her mind was that at this rate, her body will be a pile of snow and ice upon impact with Earth, gravity pulling her faster mercilessly.

In the distant Northern lands, ghostly howling can be heard as a burst of snow ride the wind in a great rush…

Sesshoumaru was hunting when he felt the burst of cold northern air rushing above him. Looking up, he recognised the ghostly wolves of Shirayuki Hime riding the wind in a great rush. Curious, he flew after them as quickly and a stealthily as possible. They flew ever faster and ever higher that Sesshoumaru can the shadows of twinkling starts ahead of him when a snowflake touched the tip of his nose in a gentle caress. Blinking, he saw more flakes of snow drifting from above, flying from just ahead of him riding the gentle breeze.

Then, in the far distance he saw her…the Yuki Onna Kagome falling from the stars decorated heaven like a fallen Tenshi….

With a burst of speed and urgency, he rushed toward her and held his arms high, waiting in anticipation and baited breath for her to fill his arm with her weigh and cold body. Never had he felt time so slow…

The moment he felt her in his arm, a warm rush of relief filled his whole person like nothing he ever felt before. He looked at her pale face, eyes closed from the world. The wolves encircled him, sniffing to be sure of his safety, and once they were sure that he brought no threat to one of their Mistress's Winter Child, the wolves encircled him as though guarding him.

Sesshoumaru started to feel the chill of the wolves affecting his own body temperature, added with the chill of the high altitude, he decided to seek safer and warmer ground. Slowly floating lower, careful not to jar his precious bundle (not that he knew it yet) he allowed the wolves to search the ground beneath him first for threats. Finding none after a few seconds, they returned to him and whined softly at the Yuki Onna in his arm.

A few hours later, as the sun started to sank below the horizon in the West, Sesshoumaru's boots finally connected with the forest ground of Japan's soil.

Looking around, he make note that he had landed miles from where he hunted and left his company of three. Trusting Ah-Uhn to take care of both Rin and Jaken, he searched for the perfect place to put down the woman in his arms, her cold body starting to numb his very bones and crusts of ice formed thicker on his chest plate.

Finally finding the perfect tree roots to place her, added with the moss growing thick enough at the base and around the roots for comfort, he set her down. The wolves crowded the Yuki Onna and whined with worry. Sesshoumaru watched their behaviour with interest before finally put his foot down, "She's merely exhausted. Leave her to rest in peace,"

Glowing pale eyes turned to look at him. Had he been a lesser man than who he was, or even human the Kami forbid, he would have found their eyes unnerving and disturbing, eerie and frightening. Yet, he was the Daiyoukai of the Great West, Lord Sesshoumaru of the Inu Youkai, and he fears nothing.

Deciding to rest as well, leaving the hunt for tomorrow, he started to made his way around the roots, looking for where the moss were thickest before settling down, his weary muscles sighing with bliss. Not close, and yet not far from where the Yuki Onna lay, he watched as the wolves circled the area in a ghostly dance, mist thickening into fogs and frost started to cover the greeneries surrounding them. He sensed a barrier being set up and understood that they meant to hide and protect them as they rest.

Using his youki to make his blood boil under his skin so that he did not freeze to death under the cold creature's well-meaning ministration, mist started to rise off his skin, melting whatever ice that managed to grow on his skin.

Finally warmed enough and continuing to maintain his body's heat, he sank into blissful oblivion. Yet, it was not to be fooled that he lay vulnerable. Once awhile, his knuckles cracked in warning as his claws glowed poison green before fading. Yes, Sesshoumaru remained on guard despite resting.


	18. Chapter 17

Kagome shifted in her dream; a world of white and violet anemone. Then, in the middle stood a man with silver hair cascading down his shoulder like waterfall, the sky above as blue as azure. Then, from a distance it bled crimson. The field of flowers withered and die, leaving the ground bare and covered in ashes as it fell from the sky. Feeling that something has gone wrong, she turned her frozen gaze turned back to the standing man in the distance.

Running, she tried her best to reach him. Voiceless, she called out for him, pale hands desperately reaching for him. As he turned to face her, two magenta slashes on his cheek reveal themselves to her view, blood so dark it's almost black filled her vision. Her sight turned blurry, her vision turned sepia as his figure turned to black shadow, outlined with crimson light.

Before her, his head fell from his shoulder…

Kagome screamed as she woke in cold sweats, freezing down her back. Looking around, fogs filled her vision as she wondered where she was. Trying to sit up, she rolled to her side and her fingers met with something silky. Looking where they landed, she saw strands of silver beneath her fingers. She screamed…

"Quiet, Onna,"

Firm baritone, calm and quiet reached the shells of her pointed ears. Looking up, her frozen blue met with frozen ember. Her breathing slowed as she realised who sat before her with one eyebrows raised in curiosity set in a calm, emotionless face. Kagome closed her eyes, "A dream. Just a dream…"

Sesshoumaru couldn't stop himself in time as the words formed on his lips, "What dream?"

Kagome frowned, her mind drawn up…nothing…just a haze of red. She shook her head, her silvery hair fell over her shoulder, "I can't seem to recall…"

"Hn,"

Kagome looked up, curious as to why he sat before her. He looked at her from the side and answered the question in her eyes, "You fell,"

She felt her cold cheeks warmed. Had he caught her then?

Suddenly, he stood from where he sat, "It's almost two days since you fell. You won't wake up no matter how the wolves tried to wake you up. In the end, I assured them to leave you be and that I will see you safely home,"

Kagome blinked at the words pouring out from his throat, the voice making it sound as though he was reciting a haiku. She bowed in thanks, "Forgive me for being a burden to you,"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer as he started to walk away. Hastily, Kagome stood and felt her muscles screaming in protest, wanting to rest longer. Ignoring the lazy request her body made, she followed after him. In the horizon, the sun sank a little lower. As they walk deeper to the east, she watched the sway of his hair following the gait of his movement.

Absentmindedly, she wondered why he bothered to see her safe and lead her home. What was there to gain from helping her? She gripped the front of her kimono tight, wondering if this was a Kami given chance for her to grow close to him. But what should she do to shorten the distance between them?

Sesshoumaru monitored her emotions by keeping tab on her scent. He secretly relished on her smell. Somehow, he slowed his strides just so he can continue to bask in her scent longer. In the west, the moon started to make itself known. The orb hung in the sky, full and silver.

As the forest darkened, Sesshoumaru wondered if Yuki Onna can see in the dark when something glowed behind him. Taking a slight glance over his shoulder, he noticed that she has started to call on her shikigami, the butterfly glowing softly like fireflies, except that they weren't green but a slight blue. As more and more were created, soon they were surrounded by the creature, fluttering about as they lightened the way ahead, landing on roots and such so that they did not trip, before continuing to fly all around them.

Although the air became colder than usual at night, Sesshoumaru felt nothing. Somehow, he had subconsciously raised his body temperature with his youki the moment there was the slightest change in temperature in the air surrounding him.

Coming to a small creek, he deftly leapt over it and turned to look at her. His breath caught in his throat. Surrounded by the glowing butterfly, she glowed with her own light, outshining her creation. But the effect was ethereal. He has never set eyes on anything far more serene than her, and Sesshoumaru has come across many female of all kind during his long journey, even the Megami and Tenshi. Yet, never has anything captured him as she did at that moment.

Rather than leaping over the creek as he did, she stepped over the water and just as he thought that she will foolishly fell into the water, the liquid froze beneath her small foot. Calmly, she walked over to where he stood, and in his eyes it was as though she was floating toward him.

Once she reached him, Sesshoumaru had to force himself to tear away his gaze from her. His heart stopped a couple of beats at his forceful act, making him wonder what sort of spell has been casted over his person. He has never been affected by anything like this before, not even when he found Rin's mauled body before reviving her.

As they continued their journey in silence, Kagome continued to study his back. Not broad as most men but not thin like some men either. Sesshoumaru was all lean and lethal. She wondered why he didn't just take off into the sky, knowing that she can just as well follow him on her own silvery mist. Meanwhile, ahead of her the same question circulated around his mind.

Sesshoumaru took another glance at her; he then decided that he needed something that will break the tension thickening the air they breathe, "Tell me of your time,"

Kagome looked up at the sound of his voice, surprised that he will be the one to break the pregnant silence, "Um…my time?"

"Hn,"

Blinking, she started, "Well…it was…noisy,"

"Noisy?"

"Yes. Unlike now, there are a lot more civilization and the number of human is around 6 billion or so adding the rest of the world's population,"

"What about youkai?"

She shook her head, "I have yet to come across any in my time,"

Her quiet answer shook his core, making a slight stumble in his step that was almost undetectable. Kagome then offered, not noticing his misstep, "But there was that haunted Noh mask that ate people with a Shikon shard embedded on its forehead. And then there the Pied Piper of the Underworld…" She ticked a finger at the recalled incident, "Well…so far as I can recall, there wasn't much of supernatural occurrences in the future,"

She couldn't tell him that human thought of his-no-their kind as nothing but stories told to scare children into behaving themselves. He continued to walk, the conversation left to dissipate with the growing silence. As he walked, Sesshoumaru scowled mentally at the given information.

What happened to youkai? Surely they did not extinct with time? He couldn't let himself think that human has over run them to extinction. There must be an explanation. Just because she told him that she hardly run into them in her time does not mean that they have disappeared from existence!

Sesshoumaru wasn't a proud fool. He knew the potential danger that human can pose to youkai. They waged war on the slightest irritation with another's point of view and they kill amongst themselves for power and women. Although he can't say any better for youkai, his kind at least respected the spirits of the world. Human has no respect for nature. They destroy wherever they go.

Although….he admitted that there was some respectable human…

Sesshoumaru has lived a very long life and he remembered that despite their weakness and their lack of power, human continued to grow against all odd. Their fighting prowess grew with their history and their weapons experienced rapid revolution with each war, creating bigger and swifter weapon of destruction with each challenges in their history.

Their lust for power and greed knows no boundary. If they can create a kingdom in the sky, they will without thinking the effect it had on nature. If they could charge the very door of Heaven, they would have done so even if it was just a show of power. Their disrespect of the spirits has no limits!

It was the reason why youkai continue to strengthen themselves so that they may not lose ground in a battle against mankind's greed. It was the reason he chose to walk a path filled with battle. He did not want to disappear in human's history of greed and bloodlust.

Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru feel into deeper silence, but his youki lashed out in irritation, confusion and anger. She wondered if she should have shared with him a different point of the future she lived in…

Coming to a high cliff, absentmindedly he jumped off to the bottom, landing in his predatory grace. Straightening, he looked up to find her hesitating before leaping after him. Watching her falling toward him with her sleeves thrown back like wings, his arm instinctively raised to capture her. A soft, cool mist appeared below her as she reached his open arms. Frozen blue met frozen ember.

Their bodies connected….

Their heats exchanged in that instant…

Ember gaze bore deep into wide blue…

Kagome felt her cheeks warming under his intense gaze…

Heart fluttering in an erratic beats….

"Sesshoumaru…?"

He couldn't let go. Even as dawn broke into silver lining over the horizon, even as the cool gush of morning air breezed past them and rustled the leaves of the forest. Sesshoumaru knew in that instant…

As frozen blue met frozen ember….

As their bodies exchanged heats…

As her lovely eyes widened…

As her pale cheeks coloured crimson….

As he felt her heart fluttered in her chest….

He knew…he has fallen. Fallen so deep and so hard he will never resurface. The image of her serene glow, surrounded by dozens of fluttering glowing butterflies as she stepped over frozen water, he knew that he will never ever meet another such beauty that will surpass hers. That one image was his downfall…

She will be the death of him….

"Kagome…"


	19. Chapter 18

As the group sat around the fire, Kagome looked at the sky, lacking of its silver orb…a new moon. It has been a long while since Sesshoumaru returned her to Inuyasha. No words were exchanged as she moved from the side of one brother to the other.

Inuyasha didn't speak of her time with Sesshoumaru, nor did he enquire of it either. It seemed that he wanted her to take her own time in telling him. Tonight, he sat on a boulder near the riverbed. His hair dark as abyss and his eyes dark violet, his nails blunt for the night where he turned human once for every month. He was glowering over the river; she can see that his shoulders were tense as he waited patiently as possible for the sun to rise and for his weak form to disappear.

As she watched the slayer and the monk falling asleep, assuring them that she could watch over for the night, she walked toward where he sat. He turned his head toward her, "Hey, Kagome,"

"Inuyasha,"

After exchanging their greeting, she sat in a friendly silence close to him. A moment later, he spoke, "So…wanna tell me?"

Kagome nodded and shared with him what happened, beginning to end. Without holding back, she told him of her thoughts and her feelings. Inuyasha; uncharacteristically listened to her patiently. Once she finished, she waited in baited breath of his opinion upon the matter. Soon after, he smiled, "Sounds good. Looks like he might have the hot for you too,"

Kagome blushed, "Does he?"

Inuyasha yawned before answering, "Well…" He stretched, "….for one, he seems to be perceptive when it comes to you. If he didn't care, he won't have followed those ghost wolves and stuff," He looked at her, "And for another, he asked. Usually, as far as I know him, he wasn't one for conversation nor would he start one out of the blue. He can't gain anything from having all that info from you, now can he?"

He then turned his eyes to the brightening sky, "And one more thing I noticed, you said he seemed like he wanted to catch you when you leapt off the cliff, right? If he didn't care, he would just watch since you're a youkai like him and leaping off high places for youkai like you and me is no big deal,"

Kagome nodded as she watched with interest as Inuyasha turned from human to hanyou. The moment the sun touched his face, the structure of his skull shifted slightly as his human ear disappeared and his dog ears formed atop his head. His hair changed from black to silver by the change of light.

Soon, he stood up, cracking the knuckles of his now clawed hands; satisfied. Looking over his shoulder, he set about on waking up the others, "Alright! Sun's up, so get ya asses moving! We got a hunt to go through!"

The group set out near noon after finishing their breakfast. Since Kagome did not come with her future supply of instant foods, breakfast has to be caught by hand or hunted down. It started out as it usually did the days before; that was until Inuyasha sniffed trouble north-west ahead of them.

As they reached the place of trouble, what they saw shocked them; hordes of youkai attacking Sesshoumaru and his entourage. Close by was a village, the community in a state of pure terror. Assessing the situation as best as he could, Inuyasha immediately spread the others; "Miroku, go to Rin and Jaken! Kagome, you and Sango help the villagers!" At that, he sprinted toward Sesshoumaru.

The rest scrambled to their assigned position. Several youkai slipped past Sesshoumaru and he glared at them only to see the creatures turned to ashes by a spear. Recognising Inuyasha's weapon Raikouga, he returned his attention to the hordes of youkai.

Inuyasha appeared behind him to his left, "Mind sharing with me what the hell happened?"

He couldn't understand why Sesshoumaru won't use any of his swords either. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes but gave the hanyou his answer, only after he noticed the monk creating a holy barrier around Rin and Jaken. Ah-Uhn was occupied in the sky with the Saimyoushou.

"Ahead, there were rumours that seemed to point to Naraku's stronghold. We were only passing by, avoiding the village when these youkai started to attack,"

Inuyasha frowned, "Where's Naraku stronghold?"

Back to back once more, Sesshoumaru slashed at the pest as Inuyasha backed him up, "Over the mountain to the north-east,"

Inuyasha nodded as the two split and started to decimate the youkai to pieces. Miroku swung his shakujou around, clearing the area before Rin clear of the smaller youkai while Jaken stand guard behind her. Back in the village, Sango aided the villagers to safer place even as she swung Hiraikotsu over their head. Kagome stayed a few feet behind, knowing the villagers won't trust Sango if she stayed too close. Waving her arms like flowing water, she guided ice and snow to vanquish the spreading fire. Having that done, she turned a reiki charged blizzard at the flying youkai in the air, turning them to bubbles of mist before disappearing.

Then, her ears captured a faint crying sound…

Closing her eyes, she tried to locate the soul of the voice. Human has a certain heat to their soul, an ability of Yuki Onna when searching for lost souls in a snowstorm. Finally locating it near rubbles of collapsed walls and roofs, she sprinted toward the source.

What met her was something unexpected. Two bodies dressed in priest garbs mangled in a pool of blood before a collapsed hut. Several Oni lingered around the place, trying to get across a barrier made from blood. Calling on her power, she turned one into ice before trying something that has been in her mind for a while. One of Yuki Onna's greatest ability was to create weapons from ice out of thin air.

Forming a bow made of solid ice, she pulled an invisible string taut, wind of snows gathered in the space where an arrow supposed to reside and in a matter of seconds, a pure white arrow charged to the core with powerful reiki appeared and Kagome deftly let the arrow fly. It pierced right through the skull of the first one….second…third….leaving only one more standing before melting into water droplets. Yet, the last Oni wasn't spared by the reiki charged water, scorching his thick skin and melting through his fats and muscles and ate away at his bone.

Screeching in pain, it took up its broad sword and heavily charged at Kagome. Standing in cold calmness, Kagome called on another snow arrow before letting it flay straight through the sternum of the Oni's throat. Like its brethren, the arrow pierced through the oni and flew to a nearby tree trunk, sticking there before turning into water. The Oni dropped dead like the rest of its brothers.

Soon, the five Oni turned to snow before melting into purified water…

Kagome turned her cold gaze toward the collapsed hut…

Sango looked around as all became silent. Gripping Hiraitkotsu's tasselled handle tight, she stepped out from the cave where every villagers has escaped to. Sensing no danger, she gave order to the closest man to keep the villagers inside the cave until she came back, Sango ran toward her comrades, praying that none was hurt.

As she reached the village, she saw Inuyasha walking in stride with his brother; something she never expected to see. Nearby, Miroku held up Rin with Jaken and Ah-Uhn trailing after. Inuyasha, upon seeing her, asked; "Where's Kagome?"

She shook her head, looking around for threats, "She should still be here. She stayed behind because she thinks that the villager wouldn't trust her because she's a….youkai…" Her voice trailed away at the end, becoming quiet. The reminder that she's no longer human only drove in the fact that they had lost her once. Inuyasha mentally flinched at the unintended reminder as he looked around, calling, "Kagome!"

Rin joined in, trying to be helpful, "Kagome-sama!"

Soon, the group, minus Sesshoumaru, called out for their missing friend, Ah-Uhn roaring and grunting along. Sesshoumaru looked around the smaller alleys of the ruined village. A strange electrical charge on his skin pulled at his curiosity. Looking around the corner, he saw the missing Yuki Onna. She looked as though she was drawing something on the ground near a mangled corpse.

Her hair has turned white and her whole body glowed with power as she rubbed her pale hand against the ground. After another charged of electric tingle on his skin, she stopped, almost stumbling where she squatted. He called, "Onna,"

Kagome looked up at his voice. Behind him, Miroku appeared and he turned, calling for the others. Sesshoumaru walked close to her, asking, "What are you doing?"

Inuyasha's voice echoed from the distance and footsteps can be heard running toward them, "Kagome!"

She sighed softly as she tried to stand only to sway where she stood, causing Sesshoumaru to instinctively wrap an arm around her to steady her. Inuyasha said nothing about the sudden unexpected gesture and Jaken beginning squawk successfully quieted by stepping over him by said hanyou. As the imp's complained was muffled further by Inuyasha's grinding heel, he asked, "What happened here?"

She voicelessly raised an arm to point a shaking finger toward collapsed debris of what was once supposed to be a hut. Miroku stepped forward and studied the almost invisible barrier; a slight hue of crimson can be seen tinting the barrier like thinned blood in water. He nodded to himself before slamming the foot of his shakujou to the ground next to him, sticking it upright as he clasped his hands in a mumble of fast prayer; the holy words flowing from his lips so fast no one in the group could decipher it. After finishing the prayer, he unclasped his hands and slapped with one hand against the almost invisible barrier, making him looked as though hitting thin air like a mime.

Something in the air rippled before the sound of something shattering can be heard. Soon after, silence followed as he stepped forward and started to dig around the collapsed pieces of woods and hays before unearthing a small girl in a wedding dress. She stared at him with wide eyes before fainting from fear.

After laying her down in a close by hut to rest, the group started to dig around for anything that could point to the reason why the village was attacked. Sango has returned to the cave to tell them that it was safe to return yet it seemed that the villager insisted on staying in the cave. Kagome asked her to ask them for any reason why the youkai would attack them in large numbers. The answer was a grim one.

Sango sat in a huff, disgust colouring her both her face and words as she watched Rin tending to the smaller girl, "They said that this girl was a cause for misfortune. They have decided to offer her to the Mountain Kami as a bride so that their dried river will be flowing with water once more,"

The group fell silent. It matched with whatever evidence found in the collapsed hut that there have been items for a wedding crushed and scattered around. Everyone knew well that a wedding to a Kami of nature means death.

In another word, the villagers wanted to sacrifice the girl to the forest…

Kagome looked at the girl, "She's so young…"

Miroku closed his eyes, "The more innocent the blood spilt, the better the sacrifice,"

Inuyasha turned his face in disgust, "Keh! Stupid humans! If it wasn't because of Sesshoumaru, they would have been better off dead!"

Sesshoumaru answered calmly in defence, "This Sesshoumaru did not help the humans because I want to. They just happened to be there,"

The group fell silent. Then Sango asked, "But from one of the villagers, I was told that the village was rather peaceful until they saw the Shikon shards shooting across the sky…" She looked at the sleeping girl, "And that bad things only started to happen after the girl's parents died of an illness,"

Inuyasha scowled, "What's the connection?"

The group looked at the little girl. Kagome closed her frozen gaze, "I suppose we can only know when she awaken…"


	20. Chapter 19

When she woke that morning, she thought that everything that happened the last few weeks had been nothing but nightmares, as she did every time she woke in the morning since the village elders decided to make her the bride for the Mountain Kami. So she certainly didn't expect to look into frozen blues.

Recalling the powerful lady in white yesterday handling five Oni as thought they were nothing and then turning her attention to her, the young girl screamed in fear….until a hand reached out from somewhere to hit her lightly on the head, only hard enough to make her quiet. Holding the bump forming on her head, she looked behind to find scolding inhuman ember eyes with white hair cascading down his shoulder and swivelling dog ears flattened to the skull.

Growling, the dog man glared at her in the eye and said, "Don't make such a ruckus so early in the morning! Who the hell do you think save yer ass, huh?!"

 _DONK!_

The monk in purple that broke the priest's barrier yesterday evening appeared behind the cowering dog man as said dog man held his crown in pain. The monk smiled at her, "How are you? Sorry for Inuyasha's behaviour, we didn't mean you any harm,"

Dog man-Inuyasha growled at the monk, "Miroku~!"

The monk-Miroku smiled at Inuyasha, "Well, it's obvious that she is in distress from yesterday's event. You can't scold her for being scared," He kneeled in front of the girl, hand going into the fold of his robe and coming out with a rice ball, handling the food to her, "Here, have your breakfast,"

Wary, she took the offering. Taking a little nip, hunger took her over and soon, she was stuffing the rice into her mouth. After finishing, she looked up in embarrassment.

"Wow! They must have starved you!"

She looked behind her at the cheery voice. A girl a few years older than her in yellow and orange yukata smiled at her, in her hand a leaf of rice balls. Her mouth immediately watered at the sight and the girl grinned, placing the leaf before her, "Here! Have some more! Rin can go make some more!"

The girl-Rin turned on her heels and ran to the back of the hut only to kneel in front of a pot to dig out more rice. At her side were some boiled fishes, freshly caught that morning. It was a simple meal, but the girl has never taste anything better in her life since her parent's death.

Then, a frightening sight near the girl, far enough from the steaming pot, was a very pale youkai in armour and swords by his side. At his feet was an imp with bulbous yellow eyes like a chameleon; a horrid staff with human heads at the top held preciously leaned on his shoulder. The imp glared at her before squawking, "What are you looking at, you imbecile?!"

She flinched but a knife was thrown at the imp in warning, turning his greenish skin pale as he sputtered in disbelieve. She turned her head at the knife thrower and saw a beautiful woman glaring at the imp; a strange large item leaned on the wall next to her. She glared at the imp, "Shut up Jaken!" She turned her face at the girl, smiling; "Don't mind him. He has always been rude,"

Inuyasha looked at her, "Sango! Catch!"

He threw her a scroll. They have been reading scrolls upon scrolls that wrote the village's history, raiding the village's archive that was luckily still stood, the fire never reaching it. So far, what they discovered was nothing to be happy of. There has been way too much 'bride' in this village.

Sango sat back as she opened her scroll, asking, "What have you found, Kagome?"

She turned her eyes toward the white lady with frozen blue eyes. She recalled the lady's hair turning from black to white yesterday and now she sat before her with black hair. Kagome answered, "After the Shikon incident, the sacrifice's has been rising and been done more and more often,"

Inuyasha huffed, "All because of the dried river? Why can't they just go look what's blocking it?!"

Miroku gave him the reason, "It seems that they believed that such an act will anger the Mountain Kami,"

Sango frowned, "Think there might be something up there controlling the river water?"

Miroku nodded as he scratched his chin, "There's a thought,"

Kagome placed the scroll's she's been reading down, looking at the girl, "Would you share with us your name?"

The girl gulped, feeling afraid when a gentle hand landed on her shoulder. She looked at the owner and found Rin smiling at her with confidence, "You can trust Kagome-sama!"

Nodding, trusting the girl, she answered, "Ao,"

Sango smiled at her, eye bags clearly showing, "Well, that's a sweet name,"

Inuyasha huffed, "It's just a name,"

Immediately, a snowball made an impact with his face. He blinked before glaring at Kagome, who calmly said, "Be nice, Inuyasha," She then asked Ao, "Ao-chan, is there anything you would like to share with us? Why did the youkai attack here?" _And drew Naraku's attention to this village?_ She assessed in her mind, recalling the Saimyoushou.

Ao shook her head, "I-I don't know…"

Rin gripped her shoulder in support, "You don't have to be afraid, Ao-chan. We won't hurt you,"

Jaken mumbled something along 'who gave you the right to decide' when a foot in armoured boot fell over him, the pale youkai languidly stretching his leg. Jaken mumbled an apology when he pressed his foot down harder on the imp. He turned to her, "Continue," His cold, emotionless deep voice frightened Ao but Rin's presence calmed her down.

Ao gulped before continuing, "Bad things always happened when people fell sick or an accident happened. That's when a bride from the family who brought the calamity was chosen to appease the Mountain Kami,"

Inuyasha snarled in disgust, "Stupid humans!"

He then looked at Miroku, who just smiled, "None taken,"

Rin asked the girl, "How did you know that you are the next bride?"

Ao looked at her, "The village elders choose from one of the children whose family harbours ill luck,"

Miroku frowned, "Where's your parents, Ao?"

Ao turned to him shyly, "They died of a disease,"

Sango looked at her, "What kind of illness?"

Ao shook her head, "I don't know. But everyone avoid us family. When they died and the village elders saw that I wasn't infected by their illness, he said that I will bring calamity if I am not offered to the Mountain Kami as a bride,"

Jaken spoke, "In another word, she's seen as symbol of bad luck,"

Miroku nodded, "Of the worse kind as well…early death,"

Kagome stared at her before asking, "How long?"

She looked at her wide eyed, "H-Huh?"

"How long did they isolate your family?"

Ao shook her head, "I don't know. I was very young when they start to isolate us,"

Inuyasha stared at her, "It can't be…"

Miroku looked at him, "Inuyasha?"

"At her age, she shouldn't have much experience in life. In another word…those bastards isolated a pregnant woman with her ill husband, resulting with her giving birth while ill!" Inuyasha snarled as he stood, walking toward the hut's entrance, slapping the rotting flap aside, "Stupid idiots! If I'd known earlier, I would have left those villagers for dead!" Muttering angrily, he left the hut in a huff.

Ao whimpered when a soft, cool hand touched her shoulder. She looked at the pale Lady, Kagome as she spoke, "He is not angry with you. What the villagers did must have reminded him of his mother and how she was treated. Do not fear him; he'll bring you no harm," As she said this, she took a glance at Sesshoumaru, suddenly wondering where he was during Inuyasha's younger year.

As if reading her mind, he answered, "They would have been killed had I intervened. The fact that they are related to one of Youkai Cardinal Houses has assured them safety enough from raving fanatics and slayers, although it does not help with the Princess's reputation in society," He glanced at the flap, swaying for side to side, "They must have been isolated despite being allowed to stay with the Princess's extended family,"

Miroku nodded in agreement, "There are some Lords and Ladies that will sought for Inuyasha's blood while he's still young and vulnerable. Perhaps in seeking favour with the Mikado of the time,"

Sango sighed, "That's why I avoid large cities like Kyoto,"

Rin looked at her idol, "So Inuyasha-sama is a Prince like Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Jaken huffed, "Only to those in the know,"

Soon, night fell over the ruined and empty village. Yet, one standing hut with a rotting flap held a glow of warmth within, a sign that it was occupied with life. Soon, a pale hand push aside the flap and a pale woman in silvery white kimono stepped out. Looking at the sky, a small sliver of light can be seen in the dark sky.

She looked around, searching for Inuyasha's youkai signature. Soon, she started down the street toward the trees. Soon, another pale figure followed after silently. Sesshoumaru wondered where she was heading when he sensed Inuyasha's youki growing closer. Stopping, he held back. Something in his chest squeezed painfully, his throat burned along.

Wrenching himself from following her, he took long stride in the opposite direction, deciding to investigate what controlled the river flow in this village…

Kagome looked behind her when she felt Sesshoumaru's burning youki turning away from her. She watched as he headed for the mountain, wondering what the brooding Daiyoukai was up to. Shaking her head, saying that it was not her place to ask, she continued in her direction toward Inuyasha. Soon, she found her friend high up on a tree branch.

"Inuyasha,"

Inuyasha leapt off the branch he has been brooding on to greet Kagome, "Hey,"

Kagome studied his face, "Does it hurt? Your memories?"

Inuyasha looked down before shaking his head, "Not anymore…just…lonely…"

Knowing it took a lot from her friend to admit that much; Kagome said nothing as she sat on a root. Inuyasha took his place next to her. Looking at the clusters of jewels in the sky, she spoke, "Sesshoumaru said that if he intervened, you would have died with your mother,"

Inuyasha nodded, "I heard….when he came close to the capital where we stayed with Mother's extended family, that he stroked a deal with the Mikado of that time. Mother was related to him and he has never like youkai, especially Father," He sighed, "It was the first time I saw him. It was night of a new moon and I looked just like any other kid in the palace if I dressed differently. It was the only time I would disguise myself differently and play with the other younger princes. They don't know me of course; I just introduced myself as Ya from Kyushu,"

He looked at her, "I had wanted to come with him so much that time, when he left the capital that night. He left just as soon as he came. He didn't see me, and I smelled like another human to him, I guess. Then I saw Mother. She stood just near a corner to the entrance. She bowed to him, but he didn't even look at her. I was so sad. I wondered if he will never recognise me as his brother,"

"After a long time and Mother's no longer around, I left the capital and set out to be stronger. I decided that I don't need anyone to protect me and I will never let another protect me like Mother did," He picked at a blade of grass, "That was, until I met Kikyo…"

The silence that followed after was sad and nostalgic. Kagome stared at him before looking in the direction where his brother had left to.

Will these two ever be able to become true family?


	21. Chapter 20

"A what?"

"A dragon,"

When Inuyasha opened his mouth again, Sesshoumaru glared, "I'm not repeating…again,"

Miroku sighed, "And he has an appetite for young maidens," He shook his head, "That's….horrible…" He looked at Sango, holding her hand, "My dear Sango, I believe it is much wiser to leave here with Lady Kagome and the girls. I couldn't bear the thought of the dragon having you as his wife-…." He blushed at the sudden image in his head…

 ** _BONK!_**

Sango's face was red and steams coming out of her ears as she said, "I'm a not a maiden in distress that do nothing but scream, hentai!" She then stood, all geared and battle ready, "I am coming!" She glared at Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, daring them to say otherwise. Sesshoumaru looked on uninterested as Inuyasha scowled, looking away and muttering something along the line of 'I'm not hentai' and 'who's stopping her anyway'.

Kagome stood, "I believe Ah-Uhn and Jaken are good enough to protect the girls. Also," She looked at Sesshoumaru as she asked, "Can I borrow Ah-Uhn to take both girls to Kaede's village?" She looked at Inuyasha, "The dragon might have a Shikon shard,"

Inuyasha frowned, "That is a possibility,"

Sesshoumaru looked at Jaken, "Take the girls and Ah-Uhn to Inuyasha's forest. The miko there will care for them," Jaken prostrated before hurrying to the girls, squawking all the way for them to 'uphold Lord Sesshoumaru's royal order' and such. Scowling mentally at the imp's fanatic behaviour, Sesshoumaru turned to walk outside when he realised that Kagome was coming along. Although there was the possibility of a shard in the dragon's property, he…didn't want her hurt…

Shaking his head mentally, he scolded himself and reminding that she had faced Ryukotsusei while still human. Now that she has turned into a Yuki Onna, it should be easier with the experience at hand. As soon as everyone was ready and split their separate way, Sesshoumaru started down the path that he took last night.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha scoured over the treetops, leaping from branches to branches with ease. Looking behind, she watch as Sango was deep in a quiet conversation with Miroku. Looking ahead, Sesshoumaru walked in silent, confident strides. Picking up pace, she followed him until the two walk side by side.

"Inuyasha remembered when you strike a deal with his Mikado relative,"

Sesshoumaru glanced at her from the side before looking ahead, "I did not recall seeing or sensing him there," He then looked at her, slowing his stride to ease the journey a little for her, "How did you know of this?"

She looked up where they can see Inuyasha waiting on a branch before leaping ahead. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes before continuing his strides. The two fell silent when Inuyasha leapt down from above, "Trouble ahead,"

By then, the three non-human can smell the iron tinged smell permeating the air thickly; blood…in copious amount. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and hurried ahead. Kagome looked behind to find Kirara transformed and the other already climbing, ready to chase after them. She then took off with Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha in tow. It had irked the hanyou in the earlier days that she can go faster than he, but it was of no concern at the moment.

Soon, she almost gagged at the thick taste of blood on her tongue. Ahead was carnage made by a large youkai with sharp teeth; blood in large puddles of ponds, limbs strewn here and there, organs out from the bodies and splattered on the ground, hanging on branches and crushed against tree trunks.

"Kami-sama,"

Kagome looked at Sango's face, pale and she looked slightly ill, even with her mask on. Miroku climbed off from Kirara's back, ready to pray for the lost souls. Inuyasha looked around, undisturbed by the bloody image. Then again, he had fought many bloody battles with other youkai. He then frowned, "I only see boy's here. Where are the girls?"

Miroku looked around, "Inuyasha's right. There are only boy corpses here along with their parents and elderly. I don't see any young maidens and little girls," He looked at the others, "Could it be…?" The thought was too much, and they can only hope, as they sprinted in full speed toward where the river flowed, that they were not late. Kagome; too worried to kept the current pace, leapt up high in the sky and flew instead. Soon, she was joined by Sesshoumaru, Sango and Miroku came after astride Kirara. Inuyasha leapt as fast as possible over branches and treetops.

Soon, she saw a large pool of water but it was surrounded by a large serpentine body, successfully blocking the water flow. She looked at Sesshoumaru and he nodded. Raising her youki, she covered her figure with thick blanket of snow shaped into a thick heavily brocaded white coat that was used by traditional brides before dropping altitude silently into the thick forest below her. The others followed after while Sesshoumaru remained in the air, his youki masking his whole presence.

Kagome looked at the damaged surrounding area; broken trees and sharp tree stumps, shattered splinters scattered all over the ground and mud covered most of the area. When she looked at the lake, she knew instantly that it was too tainted to be used. No wonder villagers have been falling sick. Where there supposed to be an abundant amount of clear, fresh water from the mountain top was a thick soup of animal carcasses and wastes, she also saw several shredded kimono floating on top of the water. Looking where the water supposed to flow to the river, she saw rocks jutting from the ground and trashes stuck in between cracks.

It explained why the villagers didn't suspect anything wrong with the water, it was 'filtered' by the growing nature.

Kagome closed her eyes, raising her reiki and crushing her youki like folding clothes, she tried to sense the suspected Shikon shard. True enough, there was one, in the dragon's throat. She looked at Inuyasha who stood behind her with the others, "It's in its throat,"

Inuyasha almost groaned, "Tough luck," He looked at the others, "I'll try to get inside its throat, meaning trying to get it to eat me, so you ladies stay back with Miroku. Miroku, try to hide them using your barrier," He looked up, unable to see Sesshoumaru but hoping he was watching over them, Inuyasha pointed at his throat, indicating where the Shikon was and then gestured that he will be going inside the dragon's throat.

Sesshoumaru watched and almost sighed, "Hn,"

Aside from Ah-Uhn, he could almost swear that he hated dragons. They always tend to complicate things. Ryuukotsusei for example, the reason the late Inu no Taishou snapped with the dragon was because he has been making ill remarks about Sesshoumaru's mother.

When he heard a thunderous roar, he looked where his brother's pact supposed to be. True to his word, Inuyasha was trying to get himself eaten. At the very least, his usual brash behaviour made this particular tactic easy. He has always had that air of I-am-an-idiot-hit-me around him. Looking away from Inuyasha's imitation of a court jester, he looked where the others hid and noticed a slight gold in the air. The monk has quite the talent in barrier making.

Soon enough, Inuyasha's grating voice disappeared with a loud roar. Looking at the dragon, he saw no sign of the hanyou. Lowering himself, he brought out his whip and started to annoy the dragon. Soon, the monk and the Taijiya joined him riding the Bakeneko. Kagome came out after, freezing whatever part of the dragon's body under and near the disgusting excuse of water. Suddenly, from the corner of his eye, Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome suddenly dove into the murky water.

He heard the Taijiya calling for the Yuki Onna but there was no sign of her surfacing. Trying to ignore the nagging feeling to go and search for her, he continued to attack and evade the dragon. Since Inuyasha was still inside the creature, he can't use any of his blades.

Suddenly, a large swirl of water appeared in the centre of the pool. Soon, a glowing sphere appeared with Kagome atop the large ball of ice. The monk and Taijiya flew close and from his distance Sesshoumaru saw small shadows of children inside the sphere. Abruptly, the dragon's trashing became stronger as it broke out of its icy chain. Bulbous serpentine eyes looked where Kagome placed the sphere on the ground between trees before a jet of flames were spat out from its mouth.

A sound emitted at the end of the flame that froze his world…

Kagome shrieked in pain as the flames licked at her. The extra protection she wore melted away and soon she appeared in only her burnt juban, her skin burning red like rubies, parts of it bleeding and bones showing as her blood bloomed on her tattered juban, half of her face charred and a side of her hair burnt to the scalp. After leaping away from the flame, she fell to the ground like a ragdoll. Behind her, the sphere of ice melted leaving unconscious children on the wet ground, safe from the flame.

Red seeping into his eyes, at that precise moment, Inuyasha was gagged out of the dragon's throat. Without the Shikon's effect on it, the dragon shrunk several sizes until it was one third of its original size. Feeling vulnerable, it tried to run when Sesshoumaru caught it by the neck and for extra measure, let his toxins from his claw ate away at the skin and tendons of the youkai until the head and the body was separated.

Inuyasha blinked in confusion at the sudden show of cruelty when he heard Sango's and Miroku's panicked sobs, calling out for Kagome. Whipping his head so fast he could hear it cricking, Inuyasha's nose captured the scent of burnt skin. Heart in his throat, he ran as fast as possible to her side, yet he felt as though his body were made of lead.

Inuyasha lost his voice and he fell to his knees as he looked at what was supposed to be Kagome. Holding out his hand, he reached out to her. His voice croaked, as though he has not used it for years, "Kagome?" He looked at Sango and Miroku, not knowing what to do or what to say as he looked around like a lost man. He looked incredulously at his friends and family, "H-How-wha-?"

"Fire, Yuki Onna's greatest weakness,"

Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru. The Daiyoukai's eyes were tinting red and his pupils blooming acid green as he stared at the Yuki Onna, his fisted hands shaking under his haori. Closing his eyes, he took in a deep breath before opening them, although the green disappeared from his pupils, the red remained in his eyes as he spoke, "We need to take her to the coldest place with snow a quickly as possible,"

He pointed at the blood and water pooling under Kagome, "She's hurt too much to heal herself. As it is, she's melting here under the sun. The blood loss doesn't help her case either," He looked at the others wide eyes; "This Sesshoumaru will take her to Hokkaido, North of Japan. O-Shirayuki-Hime-sama lives there, as Kagome is her 'daughter', she will give aid,"

Picking the charred and bleeding, melting, delicate body, he looked at them, "You can come after. I will travel swiftly to Hokkaido but doubt that you can keep pace. I will greet you the moment I sense you," At that he started to glow when he heard Inuyasha calling him.

He looked at the hanyou. Inuyasha has a look in his eyes that said a decision made; "I trust her to you….aniki," He nodded at Sesshoumaru. Soon, a blast of burning youkai after, a glowing light disappeared into the distance.

Inuyasha did not know whether Sesshoumaru will ever accept that title from him, but he will try. _Besides_ , he thought as they started to chase after Sesshoumaru, the Shikon shard safe with Miroku, _there are more pressing matters at hand._


	22. Chapter 21

Sesshoumaru tried his best at controlling the heat of youki to not hasten the pace in which Kagome was melting. But it was a risk worth taking. He can't lose her…again…

Soon, the surrounding grew colder and by the seconds, the chill started to ate away at him. When he felt that he had travelled deep enough into the cold mountains, he searched for the fabled Yuki Onna's fortress. Little knew where it was. Reappearing in his humanoid form, he looked around and soon, the ghostly figure of the Yuki Onna's familiar appeared and one look at the figure in his arm, quickly guide him to the hidden fortress.

Now that Kagome was in her element, he felt a slight relief in seeing that her melting process had stopped and her blood has started to coagulate. Using his cloud, he followed after the wolves. The snowy landscape escaped his notice, in his mind one urgent need; save Kagome's life.

Soon, a looming white fortress can be seen, yet Sesshoumaru noticed the barrier surrounding it; a blizzard of sharp snows met him as he held on to follow the wolves. Once he passed through, he looked behind and made a note to mention the others to the Lady of the Fort. They wouldn't be able to pass, Inuyasha maybe but not his humans.

Following closely, Sesshoumaru looked in silent admiration at the magnificent hold made of solid ice before him. The intricate carvings of snowflakes and floral vines made of ice greeted his view as he stepped into the Grand Hall, the pillars towering and glowing with an icy glow. His footsteps echoed slightly as he looked around at the looming ceiling, a mixture of the distant western culture and the mainland can be seen in the decorative structure. Basically, everything inside the fortress was made of snow and ice. Sesshoumaru looked at the flowing white sheer curtains, knowing that it was made of snow, an intricate art of weaving snow that only the Yuki Onna can do.

"The Great and Terrible Daiyoukai of the West; Lord Sesshoumaru, to what do I owe this sudden visit from you?"

Sesshoumaru looked around to the owner of the soft voice. A beautiful woman appeared before him and Sesshoumaru assessed her before giving a slight nod of greeting, "This Sesshoumaru came with an urgent need," He looked at the barely breathing figure in his arms. Shirayuki-Hime immediately glided toward him, worry evident in her frozen eyes. She sighed, "Oh, Kagome,"

"Dragon's flame, she was protecting a group of children," Sesshoumaru offered the reason as he handed Kagome's frail body to the Ruler of Snow. As a group of child-like Yuki Onna appeared to take her, he reported, "Her friends, Inuyasha and a couple of human along with a Bakeneko will be coming for her. I ask of your Highness to allow them safe passage to this fortress," He looked at her, "If it's not too much of me to ask,"

Shirayuki-Hime smiled, "No, it isn't. What is important to my children are also important to me. Do not worry, young Lord. They will be granted safe passage upon arrival,"

Sesshoumaru nodded, satisfied, "Then, I shall wait for their arrival," As he turned on his heels toward the grand entrance, Shirayuki-Hime called. He looked at her and she bowed her head in gratitude, "Thank you for caring for my Kagome and bringing her here where she may be healed despite your busy life,"

Sesshoumaru looked at her before nodding in acceptance of her gratitude before continuing on his journey. As she straightened, Shirayuki-Hime watched his retreating back, smiling, "I see why he made your blood warm, Kagome dear. He reminds me of my lost love," At that, she turned to tend to her injured 'daughter'.

It took the group nearly a week to arrive to the snowy mountains of Hokkaido and another three days to get to where Inuyasha can sense Sesshoumaru. They had stopped at a village at the foot of the mountain for warm clothing before continuing on their journey. When Sesshoumaru appeared before them, he reported that Kagome has yet to gain conscious.

Upon arrival, the group was too worried to be marvelled by the grandiose fortress. But they were surprised by Shirayuki-Hime's personal appearance to greet them and guide them to where Kagome was resting and healing. She has been using her time to heal Kagome personally due to her rival nature of reiki and youki. At the mention of the two energies, she looked at them seriously.

"Try not to let her use her reiki too often. It rivalled with her youki and this tires her body much faster," Upon hearing that, they recalled how tired she was each time after using her reiki to purify the shards and using it to kill youkai. The group nodded in agreement, understanding her concern.

A week later, Kagome returned to her senses but her body has yet to fully heal. Yet the sight of her sitting in bed, covered in snow woven bandages was enough to move them to tears in relief that she still live among them. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes in hidden relief, feinting uninterested at the sight of her being surrounded by her closes friends, Sango trying to hug her yet held herself back when reminded of the effect a Yuki Onna had on one body when being held.

A few days after waking up, she was able to walk. Late one night, she walked to where she can sense Sesshoumaru within the icy fortress. He had just returned after visiting Rin and Ao in Kaede's village, reporting to the others that they were treated well and with kindness. Rin seemed to be at ease with the human in the village, something that she hasn't been able to do after the abuse she received at the hand of her hometown villagers. While Ao was becoming used to be surrounded by so many kind people and apparently the reason why she didn't felt sick with her parents was that she has a potential to be a miko. Last visited by Inuyasha on Kirara, she was under Kaede's tutelage.

Kagome found him at the one of the precipice of the mountain, overseeing Shirayuki-Hime's entire kingdom. His back facing her and his armour on; the fur on his shoulder glowing softly under the full moonlight, surrounded by snow and ice, he seemed at one with them. The light of the moon giving him an ethereal glow and Kagome felt as though watching Tsukuyomi-sama himself. Walking toward him, he turned to face her over his shoulder before turning his eyes back at the moon.

"Thank you,"

He looked at his side, at her as she stood next to him. Although recuperating faster than when she was in a comatose, the sight of the bandages reminded him that he almost lose her to Izanami-sama. He didn't speak, only watched as she lowered her ashen lashes, shading her beautiful frozen blue eyes. While Shirayuki-Hime's eyes seemed to be made by shattered light on ice, he preferred Kagome's simplicity, the light from the moon once more reminding him of how serene she was. While as a human, she was all spitfire and energy, as a Yuki Onna she seemed serene and at ease despite the loneliness that he sometime captured shining in her eyes.

Turning her pale face toward him, he saw how she blushed when she realised that he has been studying her. Blinking rapidly, she turned her face away, her pale bandaged fingers raised to where her heart beat as though in pain. He wondered why but he didn't want to speak and shatter the strange, serene atmosphere surrounding them.

"I heard from Sango that you are the one who rushed me here. Thank you for your kindness," She spoke again. He turned away, "Hn,"

"Why did you stay?"

Taken by the sudden question, he turned to her. She was watching him, studying every movement of muscles on his face and the glow in his nocturnal gaze as the moon shaded half of his face, making him seemingly untouchable. Sesshoumaru narrowed his gaze, "I can't answer you,"

He won't lie, but he couldn't decide the right answer either. His mind and his heart seemed at war with everything that has been happening as of late. Kagome sighed softly and turned to watch the moon with him, the silence of the night so high in the mountaintop surrounded them with whispers of icy breezes kissing their cheeks. But it was good kind of silence.

He never felt more comfortable being in someone else presence before…

Kagome bowed to her 'mother' as she entered Shirayuki-Hime-sama's guest wing, the pale Lady sipping a warm beverage of the kind that can be taken by Yuki Onna as she greeted Kagome. Sitting in front of her, Kagome folded her legs neatly under her, waiting patiently until addressed.

"I saw how he watches over you,"

Kagome fidgeted, "It might meant nothing on his part,"

Shirayuki-Hime smiled, "It is fine to guard your heart Kagome. But you must open your eyes and truly watch him to understand what is being offered before you. It is not easy to make a Daiyoukai talk of his feelings," Her gaze took a sad glow, "I would know,"

Kagome looked at her and understood by the look on the Lady's face that she has been dismissed. Bowing her respect and thanks as she took her leave, Kagome looked over her shoulder and wondered if one day she too will be sitting like that, watching the sky with uncertainty for the one she loves. Soon as she joined Inuyasha and the others, she immediately noticed that Sesshoumaru had taken an earlier leave. Feeling her heart throbbing in loneliness in its cage, she ignored the feeling and continued her journey home to Edo.

High in the mountain precipice overlooking where she can see Kagome and her friends leave the fortress, Shirayuki-Hime wondered if she will ever see her most interesting daughter. Yet she worried that if Kagome use of the reiki within her too often, she will burn herself from the inside out. She looked up and prayed to Amaterasu-sama and Tsukuyomi-sama to protect this creation of hers and may she find love where it waited for her discovery.

She looked at the direction Kagome disappeared to, "Do not doubt the light in his eyes, Musume,"

 _It is where all the answer lies…._

Once they crossed Shirayuki-Hime's border, Miroku handed Kagome the shard in his safekeeping, wary if her use of her reiki will hurt her more than her injury from the dragon. Upon contact with her white palm, it was instantly purified, glowing with a light that they have never seen before. After that, they continued their journey back.

Kagome asked Sango, "What happened to all the girls we saved from the dragon?"

Sango looked at her, "They were sent to Edo before we chased after Sesshoumaru,"

The two girls then discussed about the happening in Kaede's village with all the new number of girls and orphans on the rise, wondering if they should keep them or find them a good family. Lingering at the back, Miroku looked at his palm where the Kazaana was hidden. He had a feeling it won't be long for the last battle now that the shards has been completely divided between Kagome and Naraku.

Ahead of the group, Inuyasha walked with his mind deep in thoughts. He had watched Sesshoumaru while in Shirayuki's palace and noticed that he stayed with Kagome despite no longer have any need to remain. He also had noticed how he looked at Kagome from time to time, as though he has never seen her or anything like her. There were admiration and respect in his manners toward her; there were gentleness and care in his words and how he seemed to be aware of her every movement as thought if she took one wrong step and trip he will be there in an instance.

Inuyasha took a glance at the Yuki Onna behind him, talking with interest with the Taijiya as the two discussed what to do with all the orphans in Kaede's village. He then looked at sky, wondering if Sesshoumaru had taken Rin with him. Last he asked about her to Sesshoumaru, the Daiyoukai was considering on leaving her with Kaede and Ao.

Inuyasha sighed, "Oh well, guess the cupid job has been cut out for me. They're already orbiting around each other; I just need to make them crash into each other arms. What's so hard about that?"

Unfortunately for Inuyasha, making Sesshoumaru admitting his feelings for Kagome would take more than all of his life's luck…


	23. Chapter 22

Kagome looked at the empty well as the sky above her darkened with threats of rain and thunderstorm. She has a feeling that the last few peaceful days were about to end. Lately, there has been more sighting of the Saimyoushou around Inuyasha's forest. Inuyasha also reported that there have been sightings of the Shinidamachu close by and nearby villages. He only needed to sit atop one of the roofs on the merchants street and listened to gossips among the travelling merchants all day. It was a boring job; he certainly didn't need to listen to some of the women's gossiping about their daily lives and sex lives.

Apparently, Kagura has been sighted by some of the children they saved flying overhead the village, high enough that Inuyasha can't scent her but on a cloudless day, she can be seen flying south. It seemed that Naraku has caught news that the last shard has fallen into Inuyasha's hand. Kagome wondered as she wandered to the Goshinboku, if she will ever survive the upcoming battle to see her distant family in the far future. 500 years when written in number and spoken in words felt like nothing, but as she waited for the light of dawn, she can feel the years weighing on her shoulders. 500 years were too long a time to wait, so long she felt old just by thinking of it.

For youkai; 10 to 100 years meant nothing. But she have once been human, a year was all it took to feel like a century.

Although her family no longer lived on the shrine, she felt closest to them by the Goshinboku. She closed her eyes as she touched the tree's ancient bark, feeling the rough surface of the wood beneath her cold fingers; a single touch was all it took to create frost on the surrounding surface. Kagome opened her eyes, a single pearl fell to the ground and turned to water, "Mama, Jiichan, Souta…I missed you…."

Soon, a drop of water fell on her shoulder and as the sky broke open to a pouring thunderstorm, she walked deeper into the forest, seeking solitude where she won't freeze anyone. Letting her youki flow freely, her ebony hair turned ivory and mist started to gather around her, turning the rain around her to frozen snow the moment it touched her mist.

Looking ahead, she observed as the surrounding greeneries and growth became covered in frost as she walked close by. Animals ran from her, skittering away from the cold. Despite the sound of rain, she heard nothing. This was how winter was, cold silent; eternal solitude.

"Kagome,"

She looked up at the velvet voice caressing the shell of her pointed ears. Sesshoumaru tall figure appeared between trees, a few feet away from her frost covered path, drenched wet from the rain as steam seeped from his skin and clothing. He stared at her, "What are you doing?"

Before him, frozen blue shattered and pearls fell from her eyes; frozen tears of pure white. His eyes widened a fraction; what cause her pain? He reached forward toward her when she spoke, stopping him, "Don't…" He looked up at her, question in his eyes. Her frozen visage broke, "Please, I can't afford a broken heart…" Her voice was quiet, so quiet he had to strain his superior hearing to decipher.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Lips trembling as she turned paler than possible, the frost surrounding her became biting ice; she cried softly, "I love you…"

Sesshoumaru stared at her in disbelief. Deciphering his gaze as rejection, she closed her eyes in shuddering breath as she gathered her youki around her thickly and took to the sky, her sorrow cloaking her in a chocking hold as she flew ever higher. Once the land seemed like a distant world, she howled her sorrow.

Denied of her home…

Denied of her family….

….Denied…of the one she loved….twice….

She sobbed, "I hate this world…."

Something within her became hollow, turning her colder than she ever remembered being as a Yuki Onna. The cold mist surrounding her expanded. Below her, the rain turned to snow and Inuyasha came out, questioning with worry at the sudden drop of temperature and change of weather. Then, he looked at the forest as Sesshoumaru stepped out. Rushing to his brother, he asked, "Where's Kagome?! Have you seen her?!"

He looked at the hanyou and turned his face to the sky, now pouring with drifting snow instead of the heavy downpour of water. Inuyasha stared at him, "What happened?"

As Sesshoumaru walked past him toward the village where Rin now reside, Inuyasha called at him, "Sesshoumaru!" He looked at the hanyou in irritation, his mood having plummeted below dealing with fools. Inuyasha ignored the glare and asked, "What happened with Kagome?!" As he decided to just ignore the hanyou, Inuyasha screamed at him, "THIS IS IMPORTANT! WE MIGHT LOSE HER!"

Sesshoumaru steps halted at the word 'lose her', the wind around him picking pace; a sign of a blizzard. He looked at Inuyasha in confusion. Inuyasha immediately explained to him what will happen to Kagome, his voice muted from the howling wind. Thing doesn't look very good. Sesshoumaru stepped away from the hanyou and started to sprint, gathering burning youki under his feet as he rose toward where he can sense her high above the clouds.

Surrounded by freezing mist and fogs, high above the clouds, Kagome stared vacantly at the green world beneath her, everything within her resenting the warm sight of houses with family warming themselves inside, of places hiding lovers with their clandestine meeting. Rising her pale hand, the nails turned sharp and the tip seemed bruised by frostbite, she sent a burst of icy chill, determined on freezing the world beneath her.

A burst of heat stopped her attempt. She looked at the one who stopped her attempt, hating the sight even more as Sesshoumaru floated before her on his cloud of burning youki. He stared at her with cold visage, "Stop this nonsense, Onna,"

He looked into her blue eyes, his heart stuttered at the cold, distant, vacant look it held. Before this creature before him, the world and his words meant nothing. All she wanted was utter destruction in snow and ice. She raised her hand again, this time her fingers pointing toward him. Sesshoumaru narrowed his gaze, determination making his eyes glow with its own light.

Below, Inuyasha stared at the sky helplessly. He can't intervene; Sesshoumaru has to confront her feelings toward him himself. Suddenly, he looked toward the forest, noticing the signature tornado that only meant Kouga has arrived with his whole clan. He can smell wet wolves waiting in the forest as Kouga stepped toward him alone, a clear signal that his pack meant no harm to the villagers.

The sound of something clashing drew their attention to the cloudy sky…

As Kouga reached his side, a blast of cold and hot air burst from the sky and blew over them, making the two cover their head with raised arms and bowed body. The two felt sick, the colliding air with extreme rivalling temperature making their senses confused. Inuyasha heard Kouga's pack howling miserably as they whined at the confusing temperature.

Once the blast ended, Kouga straightened and looked at Inuyasha, "Hey mutt! What's going on? That's not Naraku, is it?"

Inuyasha shook his head, sighing heavily, "No…how do I say this? A couple spat?"

Kouga raised an eyebrow, "Who with who?"

"Sesshoumaru and Kagome…"

Kouga gawked, "What?! When did those two get together?!"

Inuyasha scratched his neck, restless, "I don't know! They had this thing going on and all. But then Sesshoumaru being an ass as usual, keeping things to himself. Kagome probably at odds as well and somehow, just now…something happened and the next thing I know...POW! She snapped and Sesshoumaru don't know what's going on with her so I went and explain things to him. Now he's up there with her trying to straighten things up before it's too late…"

Kouga nodded, his eyes wide with almost disbelieve as he looked at the sky, "…or before Naraku pops up…"

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah…and that…"

Up above the confused two, Sesshoumaru was stretched between completely submitting her and just bringing her back to sanity. He was still thinking between the two when a shard of ice slipped past his defence and nicked his cheek, drawing hot blood. He glared at her. He was having a hard time keeping his instinct down from forcing submission on her, but at the rate she was going, it was becoming harder and harder. Lowering his altitude as he evaded her next shower of sharp ices, he threw out another burst of burning youki, melting all of her attacks. But he had to evade the next one when she showered him with more sharp ices.

Flying away from her, he drew out his glowing green whip and whipped at her, trying to force her back to sanity through pain. It worked the opposite way, instead she looked at the burnt wound on her arm and closing it up, she used her long flowing scarf and formed it into a glowing white whip.

Sesshoumaru rose an eyebrow; ' _Didn't see that one coming,'_

Using his whip, he counter attacked her attacks, the sound of the clashing whips like thunder echoing in the vast space of open air. The two danced around each other with their whips, lashing out with grace and stepping aside to avoid the others attack. Disappearing and reappearing behind clouds as the two evade and attack each other, using everything in the element around them to get the better of the other.

Sesshoumaru's burning youki made the clouds around him glowed ember like summer setting sun and Kagome's freezing cold youki making the fogs around her glowed pale blue and silver like cold winter morning. Kagome narrowed her vacant gaze as her whip was burned in the middle. Letting her burned weapon go, returning the shape into her sheer scarf as it burned in the middle like paper held above candle, she called on her youki to form a sword made of solid ice.

Sesshoumaru glared and instinctively draw out Bakusaiga. The battle has turned from returning her sanity to one of life and death. The two circled each other in mid-air; the clouds glowing from their youki surrounded them, eyeing each other and assessing the other's capability and skill.

Then in the blink of an eye, the two rushed at each other with all that they had, swords clashing and slashing at each other. Although Kagome's skill was amateur at best, her ferocity and her vacant face made her attacks unpredictable. Sesshoumaru had to hold back from fully attacking her as he didn't want her death, merely the return of her sanity. He did not speak a word for he could see that she was far from understanding normal communication. They can only converse through their battle skill.

As they fought each other, neither noticed the pale shadow flying just ahead of them. At the last possible moment, Kagome saw Kikyo riding her Shinidamachu, several of the creature held souls in their grasp. With a pull of her hand, she let a dark arrow fly. The vacant blue eyes widened and the clear sanity returned to them as Kagome let her sword go, her defence all but gone and Sesshoumaru eyes widened at the sudden transformation as he was too late to hold back his attack, only having enough time to shift the tip of the blade away and pierced Kagome's right palm as she rushed toward him to push him aside, letting Kikyo's dark arrow pierce her flank and into her left ribcage.

Saving his life of possible death…

Sesshoumaru held her limp form, Bakusaiga held in his right hand. He called her name; the sound of the howling wind took his voice away. He looked where he sense Kikyo's dark ki only to find her long escaped from his wrath. He looked at Kagome again, this time roaring her name, " **KAGOME!** "


	24. Chapter 23

Inuyasha and Kouga gaped in awe as a sudden roar from Sesshoumaru burned away at the gathering clouds with a burst of burning youki. The sight was like the heaven opening its door to those on earth. The clouds break away; creating an arc of wide circle around two figures huddled together. Inuyasha couldn't see it well at first but the moment his mind could decipher what his eyes were telling him, he cried out, "Kagome!"

Kouga looked on helplessly as Sesshoumaru drifted toward them, holding Kagome against his chest as he hold Bakusaiga in one hand to his side, his face paler than Inuyasha had ever seen him, even with Kagome's injury after the battle with the dragon. One look at what caused her limp form, Inuyasha seethed with burning hatred. He gritted his fangs, grinding it together in pure undiluted fury, "Kikyo…."

Kouga looked at Inuyasha, never seeing the hanyou acting the way he did. His heart stuttered at the sight of pure hatred in the hanyou's eyes. He turned from the two brothers, intending to hold a meeting with his pack and clan. Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru, eyes wide; fearing the worst. Sesshoumaru looked at him, "Do you know of any fine healer?"

Inuyasha, robbed of his voice by the turbulence of emotions within him, nodded. He could sprint off to Jinenji and return with the healer hanyou in a night. At Sesshoumaru's gaze, he turned swiftly on his heels and was gone with the wind. A howl from the forest reported that Kouga had departed in company with the hanyou. Sesshoumaru turned and sprinted toward the miko's hut. Kaede could help try to avoid the worst that could happen.

Inuyasha and Kouga sprinted at full speed toward Jinenji's village. Upon arrival, the sun has retired from the sky and stars littered the night. He knocked on Jinenji's door but was disappointed when Jinenji's elderly mother opened the door. Turning to head toward the rest of the village, apparently Jinenji has been out all evening on healer's call, Inuyasha and Kouga sprinted off into the night.

Using Kouga's nose instead of his, the two find Jinenji on his way home from the last of his patient. Inuyasha called on the horse hanyou, "Jinenji!"

Jinenji smiled at him, "Inuyasha! It has been awhile!" The last he met Inuyasha and the Yuki Onna Kagome, who shocked the horse hanyou upon meeting, was close to a month ago. Inuyasha smiled bitterly at him, "Kagome needs you. An arrow wound to her flank, probably pierced through her left lung,"

Jinenji eyes widened. Looking at the wolf youkai by Inuyasha's side, the hanyou introduced his friend, "Kouga," At his nod the horse hanyou sprinted along with the two toward Kaede's village. The sun was peeking between mountains when the three finally reached Kaede's hut. Miroku, who stood on guard outside for the whole morning saw their arrival and reported to those inside. Sango pushed the flap aside and greeted Inuyasha the others. Inuyasha asked about Kagome and Sango answered, "Kaede was able to purify most of the dark ki. The rest lay in Jinenji's healing skill,"

Inuyasha looked at Jinenji, his ember eyes glowing with desperate pleading. Jinenji understand that look, something that he has seen often. He nodded at Inuyasha, "I will use all that I have and know," He promised. Inuyasha looked down and stepped aside, letting the healer in. He knew why Jinenji did not promise the outcome. Any such promises would be lie…

Jinenji bowed in greeting toward Kaede as the old miko gave him her seat. Upon seating, he noticed another presence in the hut. He looked up to find darker ember eyes yet similar looking at him coldly. He looked at Kaede by his side, who answered his silent question, "He's here to avoid death," Although Jinenji couldn't understand her fully, he nodded.

Kaede looked at him, "If there's anything that you need, you may ask for me. I will aid you with the best of my skill,"

Jinenji bowed at her, "Thank you. I need hot water,"

Kaede bowed and rose to her feet, ignoring aches of her joints as she headed outside. A moment later she returned to Jinenji's side, "Miroku will bring you your water,"

Jinenji nodded as he started to disrobe Kagome, ignoring the cold clothing. A barely audible growl from the silent youkai made him pause and look, "I need to see the extent of her wound," Sesshoumaru glared at the horse hanyou before nodding, allowing the healer to do his job. He gripped Tenseiga tightly, hoping and praying that he need not use the sword. A moment later, the Taijiya entered the hut with boiling water. He watched in mild interest as the hanyou dipped his hand into the boiling water, washing it. He then touched the bandage covering Kagome's torso.

Sesshoumaru felt himself tense as her chest was slightly exposed when Jinenji took a cloth and covered her shame, slightly relaxing Sesshoumaru. He admitted that the hanyou was a professional at his work, something rarely found. He worked in silent and his hands were graceful but gentle as he handled Kagome's wound. Soon, the sky brightened with high noon, making the work easier.

Outside, Inuyasha discussed with Kouga about battle strategy. It was only a preface; the rest will be discussed with Sesshoumaru and the other. Kouga then asked him, "What are you going to do with Kikyo?"

Inuyasha gripped Raikouga, the tip of the spear sparkled with lightning as it reacted to his cold fury. He closed his eyes, "Leave her to me. It's time we settle our dispute," He then opened his eyes, a sad glow entered his gaze as he looked with concern over his shoulder toward Kaede's hut, "I hope she make it. We all need her, even Sesshoumaru…" He frowned, "No. Especially Sesshoumaru, he needs her more than us,"

Kouga's attention then snapped above and he leapt toward a branch, slicing. When he returned to the ground, a couple of shredded Saimyoushou fell behind him. Inuyasha growled, "Shit, we are being watched!" He stood, making the rest of Kouga's pack wary of their surroundings. A couple more report was mentioned about the Saimyoushou; all destroyed upon sight.

Inuyasha growled low in his throat, luckily the strategy wasn't finished, they still can change it a bit to take Naraku by the tail. He then froze, his nose capturing a scent he doesn't welcome; Kagura. As he ran with Kouga toward her direction, he took in another scent and thought about going back and getting Sango. But too late, they two have arrived and behind Kagura was an unconscious Kohaku. Inuyasha's eyes widened at her state.

Kagura sat in a puddle of her own blood, the feather that she rode on crumpled beneath her as she held onto the hopeless wound over her chest. He has heard multiple times that Naraku held Kagura's heart to control her. After all, being a part of the wind element, she wouldn't behave well under control. Holding her heart captive was the only way to keep her grounded.

As she coughed out blood, she looked at Inuyasha, "Take him to his sister. It was all that I can do,"

Inuyasha stared at her, his gaze sad. She smiled at him, "I just…want to….look at him one….final…time…." Her last word came in a sigh as she disappeared with the wind, cloud of miasma drifting away with the wind's direction. He then looked at Kohaku, unconscious yet unhurt. As he took the boy, he thought of the wind witch. She has always been torn in two, wanting to be free of Naraku and having to do his bidding just to stop her heart from being hurt by the bastard.

"She's finally free,"

Inuyasha looked around and found Sesshoumaru standing in silent mourning, watching the wind taking away her final scent. At that moment, Inuyasha wondered what had happened between the two. He then asked, "How is she?"

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, as though saying goodbye in his stoic, wordless way before answering Inuyasha's inquiry, "Your friend is a skilled healer. She is well on her way to recovery," As he turned away, Inuyasha asked him, "Do you like her…Kagura?"

Sesshoumaru looked at him, "It is a thing of the past. I respected her struggle,"

Inuyasha watched his brother's retreating back. He then looked at Kohaku, suddenly gaining an idea on how to save the boy. Running after Sesshoumaru, he called on the Daiyoukai again. Sesshoumaru glared at him at being called so many times. Inuyasha ignored his glare and asked away, "Can you use Tenseiga on Kohaku?"

Sesshoumaru looked at the boy, "His life is preserved by the Shikon shard. Tenseiga won't work on him," When Inuyasha opened his mouth to ask why, he countered, "Tenseiga can only revive the dead once," With that, he left the hanyou to his thoughts. Inuyasha stared at his brother, wondering how he found out about the one fact. He then ran after him, Kohaku in his arms.

True to his thought, Sango was delighted to see her brother but it was short lived when Inuyasha told her Sesshoumaru's respond to using Tenseiga on Kohaku. She cradled her brother's unconscious form as she cried silently, hating the fact of how short their reunion were. Miroku looked on helplessly, wondering if there was any other way to save Kohaku's life. Sesshoumaru looked on, knowing there was nothing that he can do so he turned to Rin, watching her wide eyes shattered with unshed tears. He closed his eyes and returned to the hut.

Sitting by Kagome's unconscious form, he watched as she drew in laboured breath, the wound making it hard for her. How did he let her get injured twice in a row? He frowned, allowing his emotion to leak out slightly in comfort that there was no one to witness it. His hand gripped, the knuckles rubbing against each other as he thought back to what lead to their first all-out battle.

Remembering the wound he unintentionally inflicted on her, he reached out to right side. Taking hold of the injured hand, bandaged and treated as well as can be done to a wound poisoned by him, Sesshoumaru stared at the covered wound. Unwinding the bandages, he revealed the wound covered in herbal paste. Wiping the paste away as gently as he could with care, he stared at the wound. Ironically, it looked like a butterfly. Raising her hand to his mouth, Sesshoumaru closed his eyes as he started to treat her poisoned wound the only way he can.

Using his saliva, he covered his tongue with it before lapping at the dying skins and muscles where the poison has started to eat away. Although compared to the full effect of Bakusaiga, it was considered as nothing but a nick, yet the end result was just as bad as thought he had pierced her hand to the hilt. Once he tasted nothing but her blood, cold as fresh spring water, he opened his eyes and looked at what he had done. The wound has started to heal properly and her cells have started to regenerate. But, as he looked on, Sesshoumaru knew that there was nothing to be done to the part that his poison has eaten. She will be scared for life…by him.

Kagome stirred, now that the poison has fully left her system her reiki actively destroying what dark ki left in her. She opened her eyes and looked at Sesshoumaru, still holding her hand in his larger one. She blinked at the sight and looked at him in his eyes. She stared as Sesshoumaru searched her frozen blue gaze.

Kagome looked on, confused as to why he would look at her such, "Sesshoumaru? Are you hurt?" The last thing she recalled was Kikyo firing an arrow at him. Then she felt his blade cutting at the palm of her open hand as she tried to push him away from the line of fire.

Keeping his eyes trained on her, he raised her hand to his lip and kissed her knuckles, closing his eyes as he did. Kagome felt her heart fluttered in her chest like a frantic butterfly. Blinking, she watched as he drew his warm lips back away from her knuckles, the spot where he kissed felt as though it was burning.

Feeling shy, she tried to pull her hand away from him but he held on. She looked at him, tears welling and unshed in her eyes, "You don't have to pretend to like me, Sesshoumaru-sama. It's alright, I won't become like that anymore. I won't lose myself again,"

Sesshoumaru gripped the hand he's holding gently to gain her attention. Looking at her right in the eyes, he started, "This Sesshoumaru was taken in shock when you told me that you 'love' me," Lips trembling, she looked away from him, afraid of the answer to her heart's question. Sesshoumaru held her hand to his beating chest and leaned toward her, hovering above her, lips barely inches away.

Kagome felt his warm breath fanning her face and she trembled, both in fear and desire. She wanted this to be nothing but another of her fruitless dream but as she opened her eyes, frozen blue clashed with cold ember. She stared at him, drowned in his endless gaze.

"Kagome,"

Her name, spoken like an endless, breathless prayer on his part, bloomed in her heart. Her lips parted in wonder at the strange light in his eyes, a mystery barely reached at the tip of her tongue, at the edge of her mind.

It was nothing that needed to be said…

It was something, like trust, needed to be proven true…

Burning lips met with cold ones, breathless as they touched each other, the velvet feel of the other making another drowsy, warm clashing with cold, warming the lips under him as he moved gently, almost chastely over hers.

For the first time since her returned to the world as a Yuki Onna, Kagome felt her heart truly beat. She felt her blood warmed over and her toes curling with the aphrodisiac feeling burning through her. She felt….alive…


	25. Chapter 24

"Sesshoumaru, what brought you here?"

Sora no Hime; or Shirogane-sama stared at her son as strode to where she sat on her throne. Although most of the time she cannot tell what passed through his complicated mind, this time she can read his face like an open book. She raised one delicate eyebrow at the rare sight before her, "You seemed...unhappy? Annoyed, perhaps...why is that?"

She truly was curious, not mere plays of words as she often do. It wasn't every day that the current ruling Cardinal of the West to show his face at his mother's palace. So when he glared at her, she raised both of her delicate clawed hands in a signal of surrender, "I meant my words, son,"

"She left..."

Shirogane blinked, unable to understand the two words uttered by him. Closing her eyes in a show of patience, she offered, "Elaborate, Sesshoumaru dear..."

Clenching his hands, shaking in his sleeves, his eyes showing confusion, he repeated, "She left this Sesshoumaru..."

"Who left you?"

"Kagome..."

Shirogane sifted through her memory. She knew quite a number of Kagome, but could only think of one that related to her elusive son. She smiled in pride at her remembrance, "Oh! The Kagome that follows the hanyou around! Is that who you meant?"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer, instead went for her untouched liquor and downed the whole of the cup's content in one gulp. Shirogane stared in shock at his uncommon behaviour. She didn't say a word as she watched him pour himself another cup...another...and another...and another...and another until he downed more than five cups that Shirogane felt he had enough thus she grabbed his wrist, stopping him as the cup was mere inches from his lips.

Sesshoumaru nearly growled at her, yet he went as far as to bare his fangs at her...another uncommon sight of obvious disrespect at her, his mother by blood. Shirogane narrowed her eyes at him, baring her own fangs as she growled, "You are still my pup, Sesshoumaru! HEEL!" She hissed; voice low so to avoid embarrassment from her close guards.

Glaring at his mother in cold contempt, he lowered his hand and placed the cup down, an almost invisible crack can be seen running through the ceramic. Standing up rigidly to his full height, his fangs hidden behind his lips, he stared at her hand on his wrist. Slowly, Shirogane let him go. Satisfied, she sat back down. She stared at him for a long while, studying him before asking, "Why this uncommon behaviour, Sesshoumaru? Why do the human rules such behaviour from you? It is most unbecoming of your station,"

Sesshoumaru contemplated her words, wondering why he came there in the first place. Closing his eyes and drawing a deep breath to calm his mind, he drawn on a mask of disinterest before bowing at the princess and turned on his heels, intend on taking his leave of her side. Shirogane stared at his retreating back; ' _such uncommon blatant disrespect from him_ ,'

Sighing softly, she called after him, staring at him from the top of the stair as Sesshoumaru stopped halfway down. She called, "I would like to know what unease my lord son, if he would let me," She then turned away, leaving for the guest receiving quarter. Staring at her, Sesshoumaru hesitate a matter of a fraction before coming to a decision. He walked after her youki trail.

Sesshoumaru stared at the clouds drifting outside the floating palace. The moon a silent observer in the night sky as he stared out; mind empty of all matter but Kagome's flight. After the kiss, she had stared at him wide eyed. She then pushed him away with a cold touch from her frozen fingers, easing him off her with the sharp chill. Then, she was gone faster than he could blink...

Shirogane stared at her son. In his silence, he had let slip some of his true emotion and now Shirogane observed his saddened expression. She wondered what had caused it, "What makes my cold hearted son this melancholic? What makes Inuyasha's woman so important to you, Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru absentmindedly answered her question quietly, "She is not his..."

Shirogane raised an eyebrow; interesting comeback from him, a known human hater, "Oh?"

"She's mine..."

Shirogane frowned at this, "Careful Sesshoumaru. Such claims are dangerous,"

Sesshoumaru's face hardened. Shirogane mentally groaned at the look in his face and the set of his jaw. She knew that look well enough to warrant serious concern on her part. He turned hard determined eyes toward her, "I WILL make her mine," He spoke softly, yet for Shirogane he might as well screamed at her and for the whole world to hear. Undeterred, she casually spoke, "What of your hatred of human? The child she will bear you will be hanyou, Sesshoumaru. Just like your hated half-sibling,"

Sesshoumaru stared at the moon, quietly dismissing her words like an empty air, "She's no longer human,"

Shirogane stared at him in subtle disbelieve, "Oh?"

"She's a Yuki Onna,"

Shirogane blinked once...twice...thrice before she spoke, "I heard no news of this," She wondered of her ancestor, Shirayuki Hime before wondering why such news were kept from her.

"Why did she reject this Sesshoumaru?"

Her son's almost quiet deep voice caressed her pointed ear's shell. Shirogane returned her attention to Sesshoumaru. She fell silent, quietly observing him. From experience, she knew that she will learn more from him faster this way when it came to her son. Sesshoumaru frowned, "Why left this Sesshoumaru when she was the one who confessed her desire of me?"

Shirogane nodded; eyes wide at the thought of any sane female to confess to her hard headed, cold hearted son. Sesshoumaru looked at his hand, "Is it because I hurt her?"

Shirogane gasped at the revelation, ' _so they fought each other?!_ ' The confession must have been a fierce one! She continued her staring as he started again; "Or was it the kiss?"

Shirogane's mouth opened wider as her eyes turned to saucer, looking at her son's mouth at the revelation that he kissed someone. She deftly recalled Inu no Taishou's kissed, turning slightly red at the memory. Grabbing her cup, she downed it in one go before gasping, fanning at the sudden heat. Blinking, she watched as he touched his lips, forehead creased in serious concern.

"Perhaps it was a bad kiss?"

Shirogane was sure that Sesshoumaru wasn't a virgin...but she could be wrong. After all, even with the loss of one arm once a long time ago, with his prowess in battle and his look, females all over should be throwing themselves at him. Perhaps he scared them all away? Shirogane couldn't imagine Sesshoumaru as the romantic type. His father certainly wasn't one though how he nailed Izayoi Hime was a wonder all on itself.

"Maybe I should have waited...but she doesn't have to flee from this Sesshoumaru..."

Shirogane blinked, "Sesshoumaru dear...have you...ever been with a female...before...?" Her voice fell quiet at the end as Sesshoumaru glared at his mother. Perhaps she shouldn't have asked him the question after all. But his behaviour raised questions and curiosity on her part. How important was this Yuki Onna to him? But she really was curious about Sesshoumaru's adventures with the fairer sex.

"Kagome..."

Shirogane looked at him upon hearing his voice, "Yes?"

"She's this Sesshoumaru first..."

' _FIRST?! So there was no one before her?!_ ' Shirogane felt her mind shrieked with uncharacteristic feminine excitement. She subtly gulped, "First?"

"This Sesshoumaru first..."

"First...?" She prompted, eager and dying to know. When he fell into deep silence, she wanted to pull at the root of her hair. Sesshoumaru touched his lips; eyes closed as he bare his heart to the world, "Kagome is this Sesshoumaru first...love..."

Shirogane couldn't really say that she was disappointed by his answer because she wasn't. She just didn't expect it, especially from her elusive son. Blinking in sudden understanding, placing her tea down where it hover over her lips in attempt to avoid from attacking Sesshoumaru from her anxiety, she smiled softly. His heart, hidden as it was, was hurting from when this Kagome girl ran from him. He feared her rejection of his action and yet confused of her sudden flight.

Maternal instinct rearing its head, she touched his shoulder. Sesshoumaru looked at her as she touched his shoulder. For the first time for a very long time since he received his first short blade of recognition of his independency, Shirogane saw the fear and uncertainty in his eyes. Smiling gently in a way she hadn't done in a very long time, she offered an advice, "Let her fly, Sesshoumaru. It is her return that you must anticipate, not her disappearance,"

Sesshoumaru stared at her, his gaze unreadable. After a moment, he turned away, "This Sesshoumaru has no...experience in such matter," His quiet admittance was quite endearing. Shirogane smiled at him, picking up her delicate silver pipe to smoke. Sesshoumaru placed a firm finger on the slim handle, halting her action. Shirogane turned to him. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, "The smell stings this Sesshoumaru senses,"

Shirogane smiled, "Oho? You haven't been this way since your father's death and your succession to the title. This Kagome must be very good for you, Sesshoumaru dear,"

Staring at his mother, Sesshoumaru wondered if it really has been that long since he last had such a moment with his mother. Once, he would have blamed Izayoi for all the trouble he had to go through and thus placing it all on his hanyou brother's shoulder. What has changed?

He has changed; Sesshoumaru concluded. Kagome has opened his view of life in a different angle. He has started to see that everything that has happened so far rely on one's individual choices and actions. So what happened next will be on him. Closing his eyes in humble acceptance, Sesshoumaru sensed rather than heard long before the door to their guest receiving quarter was harshly opened. A guard entered and gave a deep bow on one knee, "My apologies, Lord Sesshoumaru, Sora no Hime-sama! An urgent messenger has arrived from Inuyasha Forest!"

The guard kept his position on the ground until Shirogane said otherwise, "Let us see him,"

Rising from his position, he stepped aside and allowed Inuyasha audience with Sesshoumaru and his mother, who gave Inuyasha quite a shock on learning of her existence from Jaken. His eyes wide as they landed on the quiet princess sitting near Sesshoumaru, he stumbled into a clumsy formal greeting; a crude but supposedly polite bow.

Shirogane smiled at his rather cute behaviour, "Your business here, Inuyasha?"

Surprised that she knew of his name, Inuyasha cleared his throat and turned to Sesshoumaru, his clumsy attempt at courtly manners all but gone as he started, "We need you back in Edo. Naraku has made his first move,"

Sesshoumaru nodded and bid his mother a quick goodbye with a subtle bow, no words was exchanged between the two. As she watched his silhouette disappeared around the corner with his brother down the hall, Shirogane felt a familiar pang of lost. The same emotion that flooded her the last time she set eyes on Inu no Taishou's back, his long hair dancing with the gait of his movement.

A tear escaped her lower lashes to land on her elegant high cheekbone, Shirogane shakily wiped it away. She stared at the small salty droplet, "Now that I think of it, the moment felt just like that last time..." She looked up at her quiet companion the moon, "Touga-sama..."


	26. Chapter 25

Miroku stumbled through the trees, blood dripping down his chin from the corner of his eyes and his nose. Coughing out more of the crimson essence so essential to life, he turned around and slashed at the buzzing Saimyoushou. Reaching into his robe, he frowned. Sighing, he looked ahead of him, listening to the hurrying footsteps and hysterical women of the village, crying for their stolen children. Determined to see his mission through, he threw his last four ofuda before opening his Kazaana, sucking in dozens of the fiendish bees before his body trembled from the amount of poison he took into his system.

Closing his blessed curse, he dropped to his knees in pain. His heart felt as though he has been running a week straight. Coughing, he spat out more black blood, clotting in his throat. Wheezing now, Miroku looked up and stood, determined to take his worst enemy down, with him if that was what it took. Swaying on his feet, barely conscious, he glared at the Saimyoushou. The bees buzzed around, before flying straight at him with their stinger pointing like daggers toward him. Ready to face death, Miroku was taken by surprise when a couple of youkai wolves leapt out from the nearby foliage and tore through the Saimyoushou.

Looking through the greeneries where they came from, he noticed more of the wolves and ookami youkai from Kouga's clan dashed straight at one of Naraku's army, howling as they did. Soon, three of the Saimyoushou escaped from their massacre and the wolves that saved Miroku's life leapt after. Miroku looked at Ginta, one of Kouga's right hand men to thank him when he fell over. Darkness seeped through his mind.

Miroku despaired, ' _Is this it for me?_ '

Inuyasha was floating in the dark, his hair playing softly around his pointed ears, tickling it. A light shone on him and he recalled one of the most ancient memories that he had of his long hanyou life; the first time he met Sesshoumaru.

He didn't know it at first, all of the palace servants and guards rushing about as the ladies escaped to their chamber while some of the higher ranks followed after in curiosity. Scrunching his nose in disgust at their thick white make-up and the heady perfumes that they wore, he scratched in irritation at his human nose. It was much worst in the day when he was still hanyou. He never told anyone of his monthly transformation. Only his mother, Izayoi Hime knew.

He was frightened at first, vowing to never let anyone know of this. But with the change came a short blessing. It just so happened that every new moon, an entourage from the south will come to the capital to send their respect to the Mikado in the capital. That way, it was by coincidence that Inuyasha discovered that no one can recognise him in his human feature and even more when he did not wear the Fire Rat kariginu that was bestowed on him by his deceased father. Changed on the outside, he told them that he was a child of one of the noble that came from the southern city. He told the palace princes that he was known as simply Ya but never without a family name. Thus they called him Ya-chan.

It annoyed him that they teased him of his much smaller size. However, it was on one of such night that he first came face to face of his full youkai brother, Sesshoumaru of the West. He didn't know that he had a sibling at first, so with the rest of the princes, he watched with wide curious eyes of the first youkai to enter his life. He was hidden, unknown but close, close enough that he felt at that very moment that had he reached out, he could touch that fluttering silk sleeve before him. His human ears caught deep voice, resonating in him something deep, a bond recognized. Although he didn't know it at first, Inuyasha was breathlessly taken in awe.

The pale youkai, dressed in his own set of foreign armoury stood tall as if the weight did not bother him at all, as most soldiers that Inuyasha saw often complained of the weight. His long silver hair, let down to flow behind him like a pure white cloak from heaven, flew with the light breeze blowing in from the port. His pale angular face, ancient and ageless but seemingly young forever, looked as though painted as the nobles often do, yet Inuyasha can tell that the colour of this magnificent youkai was that of his own.

The soldiers surrounded him, armed to the teeth and ready for a bloodbath, weapons pointed at him. Not fearless, no they weren't fools. Inuyasha can see the slight quivering in their stance, the wariness of the two headed beast that followed the tall pale youkai before him. The Mikado asked from his terrace for the youkai's identity.

Golden eyes, darker that his own, narrowed in boredom and tested patience, "I am Sesshoumaru, Daiyoukai of the West,"

Uneasiness flowed through the spectators like a wave, an incurable disease. A youkai they can handle even with the loss of many, but never a Daiyoukai. Everyone knew that a Daiyoukai could only meant that he was the strongest, challenged to battles so many time that only with a straight victory of all his battles would he gain the title Daiyoukai. But the fact that he has a land, the West, only meant that he was also a Cardinal. An army of youkai and Daiyoukai stand behind him, ready for war for the slightest disrespect of their Lord.

The Mikado and Sesshoumaru exchanged hurried discussion. Inuyasha caught his name several time alongside his mother's. He listened intently and with wide eyes, he discovered that he wasn't alone in this world. He yearned for a family. But a look into his mother's eyes, standing far from the crowd and close to the gate, show that it was an impossible dream. There was no hope or salvation in her eyes, but instead he saw fear and trepidation on her part. Instantly his hope crushed into dust when he caught the Daiyoukai's eyes. There was no search in his gaze, nothing but ice and emptiness.

He watched as he left the courtyard atop his beast with two heads, watched as his mother gave the leaving Daiyoukai a deep bow but was ignored. He wasn't wanted on any side of the world. It was then that he decided to be far better than a hanyou of his station was expected to be. So much so that even the great Sesshoumaru of the West will have to acknowledge him, Inuyasha as one of his blood.

A sharp pain sliced the memory and turned it into nothingness. Inuyasha growled in annoyance as he struggled to wake up, his head pounding like drums of Ikedaya. He opened his eyes and glared at Sesshoumaru, a fist held by his side spoke of his previous action, made louder by the protest of his aching jaw…most certainly not the best way to wake up from a concussion.

Inuyasha struggled to sit up from his sprawled position on the rock that stopped his rough landing after being violently shoved off by one of the giant Hebi circling what was obviously Naraku's fortress. He looked up at Sesshoumaru's jaw moving rapidly as though talking. But his ears heard nothing but an incessant ringing. Shaking his head, it doesn't seem to help with the pounding and the ringing. Sesshoumaru frowned and hit him hard at the back of his head. With a burst of pain, with it along came the sounds of screams, roars and weapons of all kind clashing all around him…the symphony of war.

He growled in pain as he swayed to his feet, leaning his pained weight against his spear. He heard Sesshoumaru as the Daiyoukai spoke, "Wake up, hanyou. This is war, not picnic," Inuyasha frowned as he looked at Sesshoumaru when he realised that Sesshoumaru has been fighting all the time while waking him up. Inuyasha looked at the incinerated youkai all around him; ' _Has he been protecting me?_ '

Inuyasha shook his head again, blinking rapidly as warm liquid mixed with sweats fell into his eyes. He frowned and looked at the red taint on his fingers after sweeping the bothersome blood away. Rough hand with bumps that marks years or decades of sword handling slapped his cheek none too gently, but it was the most gentle that Inuyasha will ever receive from Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha looked into his brother's eyes. There were something unfamiliar glowing at him and Inuyasha nodded, a little bit overwhelmed by the show of concern.

Nodding, Sesshoumaru took into the sky, Bakusaiga in his right and Tetsusaiga in his left as he slashed at the charging Hebi's heads. Inuyasha sighed at the sight even as his senses tingled with warning of charging enemies. With a wide arc, he swung Raikouga and tore through the mass of youkai and lesser Oni coming at him.

Above, he heard Kirara roared as she tore into more flying youkai even as her companion Sango swung Hiraikotsu with such strength that it sliced through even the thickest of youkai skin, a wakizashi in her other hand, seeped through with poison to rain death on her prey. As Inuyasha tore his way through toward Naraku's fortress, he saw Miroku joining them, ofuda at the ready. Inuyasha grinned even as he worry for the sight of hastily wiped blood on his friend's face as he saw more of Kouga's tribe and extended family from Ayame's side join them into battle from behind Miroku.

Soon after, Kouga was charging along behind him, close to his heel as he slashed those who crossed him with Goraishi. Kouga greeted him with just, "Yo Mutt!" before disappearing ahead into the fray. The two them leaped into the sky, trying their best not to be either eaten or tossed off like a ball to a bat by the hideously humongous Hebi. Sango had mentioned that they were somewhat rare to show their ugly mugs on land. How Naraku ever get his hand on them was a mystery that Inuyasha will never bother to find out.

Just as another head came toward them, it was frozen through centimetres from where they were airborne. Looking behind after leaping over the frozen snake which caused the frozen head to crumble and fell, Inuyasha grinned as he saw four Yuki Onna joining them. The fifth came along and turned one of the head into ashes; Kagome has arrived and it seemed she brought help of her own.

Inuyasha continued with his mission to arrive to the fortress, "The entire guest has arrived Naraku. Now let the party start!"

Sango appeared nearby along with Miroku riding behind her atop Kirara as Kagome joined him at his other side, flanking him side by side as the group of friends raced to the top. Quite far at the edge of his sight, Inuyasha saw as Sesshoumaru incinerated yet another head, a touch with its brethren causing three more heads to take damage from Sesshoumaru's relentless poisonous attack. Inuyasha tensed as Sesshoumaru raced pass him toward the fortress. He took a shy glace at Kagome but her face showed nothing but business.

Inuyasha silently chided himself for worrying over the two. He continued their climb as the group raced higher and higher, sometime neglected by an attacking head although it became lesser and lesser even as the tang of Sesshoumaru's poisonous attacks wafted into their sense of smell. It soon became obvious that Sesshoumaru has been carving the way ahead for them unintentionally. After all, Rin was in Naraku's grasp.

Recalling how the attack happened so close to dawn made Inuyasha's blood boil anew. Ao was the starting point of his attack. The innocent girl was apparently a shikigami made by Kikyo with false memory to penetrate through their rank. Apparently for some reason, Kanna could no longer spy on their movement with her mirror, thus he placed a most unexpected mole among them.

It was only their luck that they have not revealed much before the trusting girl. It was a sad and cruel thing as Kikyo took her back from them even when Ao screamed her rebel against the miko's action. Inuyasha still remembered as Ao stared at them with her crying face, telling them that she didn't know. Inuyasha told her that he believed her even when she became non-existent as Kikyo reabsorb the ki that it took to create Ao.

Kikyo was just a messenger but with her came the flying youkai that snatched on the children from their home and family, taken for hostage and bait. They managed to save a few, their power tied due to fear of hurting the children. That was the siren call. When Kikyo disappeared with her stolen cargo, Inuyasha snatched the simpering hiding imp from his hideout and chocked the information of Sesshoumaru's where about.

It was in that confusion that the comatose Kohaku woke up and attacked Jinenji who was tending to him and several other villagers before disappearing into the forest. Although Jinenji and two of the villagers survived the sudden attack, it was enough to break Sango's heart.

Upon reaching Naraku's front door, Inuyasha growled, "He's so dead," _and so is she_.


	27. Chapter 26

Upon entering the fortress, the waft of rotting flesh caught their senses and Sango fought against gagging. The light pouring from the open door reveal dead and decaying body before them, sprawled all over the floor of the great hall. The wood beneath their bodies dyed black and crimson, patches of torn organs splayed here and there. At the other end of the wide hall, Naraku stood smugly, "Welcome,"

Inuyasha replied with a growl and Naraku chuckled at the behaviour, "How….uncivilized, Inuyasha. I expected better reply from you…in human language, that is,"

Inuyasha barked, "Even in my mother's tongue, it still mean GO TO HELL, NARAKU!"

Naraku loss his smile and narrowed his crimson gaze, "Very well. If that is how you want it to be, then so be it," He drew out a war fan from the folds of his kariginu underneath his armour, looking at their puzzled look before flashing a fangled smiled, "Well….if you think that Kagura is the only one with wind control ability around here…then you are wrong," With a wave, the corpses came to life with a touch youki tainted breeze from the metal fan. Naraku chuckled as he left the hall, "I made her after all,"

Sango and Miroku immediately fell into battle stance, back to back as Inuyasha and Kagome does the same thing. Kagome raised her arms and let out frozen wind that created a thick sheath of ice at their feet, freezing the sluggish undead movement. At the same time using her youki, she created copies of herself from the ice, immediately bestowing a small army for her friends. Miroku grinned, "That is a very useful talent,"

Kagome looked at him, "Please, for Sango sake, don't use your Kazaana, Miroku,"

Miroku stared at her, wide eyed at her perceptiveness. He warily nodded, "I will try my best not to, Kagome-sama,"

With a sad look in her gaze, she left the two as she raced with Inuyasha toward Naraku. Sango stared at Miroku who braced his shakujou, his shoulder set with deadly determination even as his body quivered with straining to their limit. There were stains of crusted blood on his face and neck, seeping into his indigo collar. His monk robe were torn here and there, dirt crusted on the fabric with blood. He smelled of sweat and blood, looked like a beggar that had an unlucky run in with a pack of wild dogs and yet….Sango has never seen a man more handsome in her life.

Closing her back to his as they watch Kagome's vanguard being chipped away bit by bit, she took off her mask. She called, "Houshi-dono?"

Miroku blinked as he watched warily at their loosing vanguard, "Yes, Sango-sama?"

Sango smiled, "You can just call me Sango,"

Miroku smiled tiredly, "Very well…Sango," Tightening his grip on his shakujou, he added, "Then please just call me Miroku,"

Sango nodded, "Very well, Miroku," The two then used each other's back as launching pad as they lunged at their undead enemies. Miroku wondered at their sudden and short conversation as he fought; paring and blocking as best as he could. His eyes caught movement and he knew that flash of black and pink. A broken sword pierced his back, grazing against his rib. Biting back a scream as to not distract the one woman he truly loved, Miroku shoved his shakujou sharp end through the dead soldier, rendering it dead with his own reiki. He then wondered that Sango has no reiki, thus her battle would be bloodier than his. With that thought in mind, he hastened his fight so as to kill as many undead as possible to help Sango.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Kagome were trapped in a maze of sliding doors and wooden walls. Inuyasha lead the way as he used his far more superior senses to find their way through the confusion of paper doors and walls. Behind him, Kagome concentrated on all of her friend life glow, something that she learned as a Yuki Onna. Living in a land of snow and ice gave them a higher sense for the heat of the living, sensitive to the breath of those warmer than them. It was through this that they hunted for prey and hid from human and other unwanted guest of their realm.

Inuyasha froze at the same time Kagome's cold eyes snapped toward a corner. She looked at Inuyasha and noted the tightening of his grip on Raikouga. He took a glance at her and the two nodded. Kikyo was fishing for them. Now would be a matter of whether they took the bait or continue onward toward where Kagome can feel the twisted glow of Naraku's life. She looked at Inuyasha, mouthing, 'You go,'

Inuyasha frowned, not wanting to leave Kagome all alone with Kikyo. Kagome touched his shoulder, 'It's time we end this,'

Inuyasha stared at her, searching her face. He then let out a silent sigh, nodding in understanding. In the spur of a moment, he grabbed hold of her and held her close, whispering, "Be safe and stay that way," He then let her go as quickly as he hold her, breaking the thin sheath of ice forming on his kariginu. As he continued on his way toward Naraku, Kagome watched his retreating back until it turned toward a sharp corner. Closing her eyes, not wanting anyone to die in this war despite the fact that it was an impossible wish, she turned toward Kikyo's dark ki.

She continued to turned corners in an odd pattern as she followed Kikyo's siren call. Turning a corner, her eyes caught a sad sight. There before her stood Ao. The little girl in her small miko white kariginu and red hakama stood with tears running down her face. Her whole figure glowed slightly as she quietly sobbed. Wide sad brown eyes turned to Kagome and the little shikigami with false memory cried, "I'm sorry, Kagome-sama. I didn't know,"

Kagome stared at her, "You have no choice, do you?"

Ao nodded as a spear appeared in her hand. Without a word, her body moved against her wishes as she charged toward Kagome. Kagome created her own spear out of ice and parried with the crying shikigami. Every time their weapons clashed, Ao sobbed for forgiveness, sometime begging for Kagome to flee from her. Kagome refused and continued fighting. Walls and paper sliding doors crashed and splintered as the two fought each other. A step on a splintered wood and Kagome slipped, unable to avoid the next thrust of spear from the reluctant Ao. The weapon tore through her sleeve and sliced a wound on her upper arm.

Kagome winced at the stinging pain as Ao screamed at what she was forced to do. As Kagome lay on the ground, she stared at Ao as the girl tried to take control of her body, trying to force her body to obey her instead of what was ordered by her creator. However, shakily the spear pointed toward Kagome's throat. Kagome stared at Ao as the girl gasped, "I'm sorry! I can't…stop…it!" She sobbed, tears falling down her face as real as any human child.

Kagome reached and touched the spear point; thick cold black blood bloomed on her kimono sleeve like a blooming crimson spider lily. She smiled at Ao as the girl stared at her, still trying to force her body to obey her. As their eyes met, Ao begged with all her heart through that one look. In the end, her willpower overwhelmed by Kikyo's control and Ao thrust the spear point straight for Kagome's neck…

Blood splattered against the wooden walls and crumpled paper doors. Kagome stared as Ao smiled; tears falling down her face the whole time as she slowly fell to the ground, her left shoulder cleaved down her torso to her waist. As she lay on the ground, Ao smiled, "Thank you,"

Kagome watched, a single tear fell to the ground, turning to pearl as black light shattered all over Ao's body as she loses her form. Once the figure of the girl completely disappeared, Kagome continued her way. There will be time to mourn, but at the moment as score must be settled.

Soon, she reached a long hall with armours and weapons lined the wall on each side. At the end of the hall were a door with the painting of a crane and its dead companion with an arrow sticking through its feathery white body. Kagome knew the story behind such a morbid painting; the crane that lose its lover and dived for suicide at the same arrow point of the same hunter who killed its partner in life. The crane could not live without its one companion and committed suicide of its own. But it did not follow its lover in heaven but was dragged to hell.

Kagome took her time walking toward the door where she can fell Kikyo. The menacing empty armours and weapons stared down at her with empty holes for eyes as she advanced toward her past incarnate. Kagome opened the door and faced Kikyo who sat waiting on white silk cushions; candles littered the room and cast flickering shadows on the wall. She smiled, "Welcome, youkai,"

Kagome created her bow at the same time Kikyo brought out her own, both pulling their respective arrows and pointed at each other. Kagome greeted her with a solemn face, "Greetings, ayakashi,"

Kikyo glared at her, "What gives you the right to lower my status, bitch?"

Kagome returned her glare, "You are nowhere human and you have done enough deed to gain that title, whore,"

The two let go of their arrows at the same time and two ki clashed, creating a huge explosion that blew off the wall and the roof. Kagome stood at the splintered doorway, the hall with its scattered armours and weapon behind her. Kikyo reappeared behind the thick fog of after explosion, the wall behind her intact as well as two candles be her sides, the silk cushion underneath her singed a little. The floor between the two charred black and splintered here and there.

Once the smoke drifted away with the high wind, an arrow flew toward Kagome. Kagome slapped it away with her ice bow, pulling her own arrow at the same time and letting it fly. No ki accompanied both attacks, each of them aiming to kill the other. Kikyo leapt into the sky and ride her Shinidamachu. Kagome followed, creating her own mist beneath her even as she called on her wolves familiar.

The two exchanged arrows; both attacking and avoiding at the same time. Kikyo send her Shinidamachu and Kagome used her wolves to become her vanguard. Kikyo pulled a sword and Kagome redesigned her bow into weapon with the blades, simply turning her simple bow into those with blades at each end.

The two exchanged blow, Kikyo atop her mass of slithering Shinidamachu and Kagome riding her mist and wolves familiar. Soon, Kikyo pulled her dark ki into the blow, stinging Kagome and chipping away at her icy weapon. Kagome narrowed her eyes. Apparently Kikyo has already received information that Kagome use of reiki will weaken her. Not wanting to waste energy, she used her biting youki and returned the ki infused attack.

Snarling that her plan was deterred by quick thinking on Kagome's part, Kikyo fused her ki to her hand and took a chance at pushing it through Kagome's chest. What happened next shocked her…

Blown away from Kagome, Kikyo stared in disbelief, "So that's where you have been hiding it?"

Kagome pulled her hand away from the scar created on her chest. Underneath the thick ice on her chest was a small hole the shape of a sphere. Inside the hole was something Kikyo couldn't believe. She stared at Kagome as the Yuki Onna stood proud before her, "You have been hiding the Shikon **_inside_** of you?!"

True enough, deep within the hole was the purified Shikon half that Kagome have been keeping. It took her a long time to figure out a way where she can protect the purified Shikon half while continuing to purify it without the Shikon being detected. After a long and deep thinking, Kagome carved a hole just above her cleavage, enduring pain as she practically carved through her skin and muscle to create a room for the Shikon half just above the valley of her breast. Hiding it beneath her youki filled body as she blanketed the Shikon with layers of reiki.

Not even Kikyo can tell the difference between her reiki, youki and that of the Shikon's power.


	28. Chapter 27

Inuyasha raced through the maze as he chased after the fleeing Naraku, at the same time dodging the tentacles coming at him at random intervals. Naraku chuckled as Inuyasha was hit by a rogue tentacle crashing through the floor. As he flew out, he narrowly missed Bakusaiga. He snarled as he turned to face Sesshoumaru with his own bone made sword. The sword singed upon contact with Bakusaiga.

Pushing away from Sesshoumaru deadly weapon, Naraku glared at the newest thorn to his side. The damned sword has been making him wasting more and more tentacles despite the fact he can create a dozen more if he so wished. The problem was that not only was it testing, but it was crazy tiring to create more tentacles as he regenerate his body.

He sneered, "Sesshoumaru,"

Sesshoumaru glared at him coolly, "Where is Rin?"

Naraku smirked, "Like I will tell you,"

A random lighting burst through the wooden wall next to him and Naraku flew farther from his fortress. He glared as Inuyasha appeared from the smoking debris and attacked him. Naraku sent a burst of tentacles at Inuyasha only for an attack from Bakusaiga to eat away at the slithering muscles. Grimacing in pain, Naraku detached the muscles from his body, barely had time to protect himself from Inuyasha's attacking spear. Upon contact with the weapon, lightning burned at his arm, projected through his sword.

Naraku bit back a scream of pain but let out a heavy grunt as he pushed back at Inuyasha. Another explosion can be heard at the other end and soon enough he saw Kikyo and Kagome fighting it out through the sky. Inuyasha growled, "Where are you looking at, bastard?!"

Naraku growled in pain as the rude attack burned at his shin. Regenerating, Naraku missed an attack from behind. Luckily for him, his barrier stand strong even as it flickered from the strong attack. Looking behind him, he almost groaned as Kouga leapt from falling dead Hebi bodies, trying to reach him. Naraku sent a burst of miasma at him, but an arrow flew from the side and dissipated the miasma. Naraku glared at the intruder as Kagome nock another arrow at him, her wolves keeping an enraged Kikyo at bay.

Disgruntled at being surrounded, Naraku looked around and found Hakudoshi riding En nearby, terrorizing the wolf tribe below him as they fought against the other youkai. Naraku sent a telepathic message at his other incarnate to fight with Sesshoumaru. Hakudoshi groaned in dissatisfaction at being pulled away from his game and flew toward Sesshoumaru, his spear at the ready. Deftly, Sesshoumaru knocked the attack but soon had his hand full with the small boyish youkai.

Naraku searched for his other incarnate, also his newest addition after reabsorbing Kanna into him. But the darned youkai was nowhere to be seen. He dodged yet another slash from Inuyasha, using his own sword to deflect some of it. Another arrow whizzed him by, barely touching his head as he quick reflex saved him. He glared at Kagome when he saw what he sought after; the other half of the Shikon. However, where it was located wasn't somewhere that he can touch, let alone to try and grab it.

He snarled angrily that Kagome has outwitted him, using his own idea of protecting the Shikon against him. Deflecting another attack from Inuyasha, he sent some Saimyoushou to try and stop Kagome from helping Inuyasha. As she froze them into shards of ice, an arrow imbued with dark ki whizzed pass her. Kagome turned to find Kikyo at the ready to fire another arrow.

Her barrier came up just in time to turn the arrow into ashes, the same way that Sesshoumaru did to her arrow long ago when she was still human. Kikyo sent the few surviving Hebi to attack her. Kagome gathered her youki, the Shikon inside her glowed with her reiki, protecting it from being tainted as she called on a blizzard with sharp ice.

Kikyo burned the freezing attack with her dark ki, but one of the Hebi heads was frozen solid and it deftly crashed to the ground. A gigantic boomerang whizzed her by, missing by tail length Kikyo's neck as it slashed a deep scar on one of the writhing Hebi's body before returning to its owner. Sango deftly caught Hiraikotsu as she rode toward the battle with Miroku behind her atop of a roaring Kirara. Soon, the fight became separated into three; Sesshoumaru had his hand full with Hakudoshi, Inuyasha and Kouga fighting hand in hand with Naraku who made the job hard with his quick thinking, while Kagome completely immersed with her battle with Kikyo.

Sesshoumaru kicked Hakudoshi out of the air and off of En, crashing the boy youkai into Naraku's fortress. He followed after and soon found himself in strange room. Webs covered the wall and the ceiling, cocoons of the silky thread covered the floor and hanging from the ceiling. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, curious and wondering if he should killed whatever it was within the cocoons before it hatched into maturity. He definitely felt no desire of letting any of Naraku's brood to roam the land. As he drew close to one of it, his ears caught a strange sound.

It sounded like…weeping….

Sesshoumaru turned around in full circle, looking at all the cocoon in ghastly wonder. Within every cocoon emit the sound of weeping, sniffing and some even shivered. It soon dawned on him where the children were hidden. He wondered which one hid Rin from him. His sense of smell doesn't help him; it was clotted with the smell of Naraku's webs. Using his ears, he searched for Rin. Knowing her, she will sit still waiting for him. Her faith in him was astounding on so many levels that he wouldn't be surprised that once he found her, she would be beaming at him in utter happiness and faith. But Sesshoumaru could only wonder where she found the strength to wait for him in all this horror.

Had he not hear those children captured within the cocoons cry, he would have incinerate every single one of them. He cracked his knuckles and scratched at one of the cocoon. It barely made a dent. Sesshoumaru glared when he heard the sound of chuckling. He turned to find Hakudoshi coming at him in full speed, the spear pointing directly at his head. Sesshoumaru parried it with full force blow, using the movement to send back a blow of his own. Hakudoshi merely floated away from him, chuckling as he did, "The only way for you to release them would be to use your new toy," He parried with Sesshoumaru, "But everyone know that a scratch is enough to kill anything attached or even in contact with what you stab,"

He danced out of view, "How oh how are you going to save your precious human pet, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sesshoumaru could feel a muscle ticking under his eyes as his blood boiled at having Rin being taken as his pet. She was not such thing!

Enraged, Sesshoumaru searched for Hakudoshi. It was only due to his centuries of practice that he showed no emotion that will betray the effect that Naraku's brood's careless words had on him. He turned just in time to block another attack, the force of the weapon meeting each other causes sparks to fly from the contact. Hakudoshi retreated into the shadow. Sesshoumaru stopped searching; he had enough of hide-and-seek with the boy.

The next attack spelled death for Hakudoshi. Without moving from the spot, Sesshoumaru took a stance, Bakusaiga positioned toward nothing. Hakudoshi nocked his head in confusion from the shadow. He took a step from the shadow but Sesshoumaru did not move, his eyes closed. Hakudoshi snarled silently, feeling slighted that Sesshoumaru take him lightly.

He dashed from above, ready to cleave Sesshoumaru into two….only to stab himself on Bakusaiga. Hakudoshi gasped in shock, blood coughed out from his throat. His spear dropped to the floor as he looked in mute horror at the blade sticking out from his body. All the while, Sesshoumaru barely moved from his spot. He gagged, "How?"

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and threw Hakudoshi's dying body from Bakusaiga to the end of the room. He sheathed the blade, "Having so used to using youki imbued moves, I almost forgot the basic for gekiken," He turned from the melting body of Hakudoshi, his voice long taken away by the poison as he drowned in his own blood.

He then looked around the room; he needed a Yuki Onna. Just his luck, one of Kagome's sister arrived to where he stood by the entrance that Hakudoshi crashed to. Sesshoumaru called for her, "What is your name?"

The pale youkai bowed her head in respect, "My name is Sarara,"

Sesshoumaru nodded, "This Sesshoumaru needs your aid," He gestured to the cocoons, "The stolen children are all encaged within the webs. I need you and your sisters to help them out and return them to the villagers hidden in Inuyasha Forest,"

Sarara nodded, "I understood. It will be done quickly," With that, she took to the sky to look for the other three of her kind. Sesshoumaru turned and called out, "Rin, return to the forest with the Yuki Onna that came with Kagome. This Sesshoumaru has a score to settle with the hanyou Naraku,"

Faintly, he heard as he took to the sky, her voice chirping from wherever she was hidden, "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Sesshoumaru hid a small smile and dashed off to where he can see Naraku being overwhelmed by Inuyasha and Kouga. Apparently the two have been using whatever item to stay airborne. Just as he saw Naraku pallid face, he knew that Naraku felt Hakudoshi's death. Sesshoumaru took the chance to charge at him. Naraku turned to him and their bodies crashed against each other, Sesshoumaru having charged straight through his spherical barrier and shattering it.

For a few confusing moments, the two struggled against each other and fell from the sky and to the ground like dropped stone. A loud crash can be heard as their forms connected with the ground below. Inuyasha and Kouga let themselves free fall and braced against the hard contact with Mother Earth. Soon after, the two rose from the debris of dirt floating up from the impact. Inuyasha looked at where Sesshoumaru fell with Naraku and found him coming up for air. His whole front and armour covered with blood. Inuyasha looked at what remained of Naraku, "Is he going to regenerate?"

Sesshoumaru took out Bakusaiga from its resting place deep within Naraku's chest, his dead face a pure look of terror. Flicking the blood from Bakusaiga, Sesshoumaru spoke, "Not if I have my way,"

A sound of shrieking can be heard coming from the sky and they looked up to find Kikyo's anguished face, screaming her denial of Naraku's death. She shot arrow after arrow at them, her dark ki bursting uncontrollable all around her, searing whatever drew too close to her to death.

Inuyasha stabbed Raikouga into the ground, hanging to it as Sango and Miroku flew away from the enraged dark miko. Inuyasha's eyes widened at the change in her ki. He looked up as Kouga threw his body to the ground from the burning wind, "She's an ayakashi?"

Sesshoumaru stood his ground, raising his own youki to counter the effect of her dark ki. He was about to attack when he felt an odd sensation in his chest. He looked toward the hole left on his armour where Naraku had managed to pierce him. The wound wasn't unmanageable, he had worst before. Just as he was about to ignore it, pain lanced throughout his body cavity. Sesshoumaru coughed out blood before falling to his knees, confused at what was going on.

Kagome saw the strange reaction in Sesshoumaru and raced toward him, intending to help. She called out for him, "Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Sesshoumaru heaved heavily, having hard time breathing as he gurgle blood from his throat. His nose and tear ducts leaking with hot blood. Barely able to lift himself up, he looked up just in time to see Kagome rushing at him like an angel sent by the Kami even with her damaged robe and bruises forming on her forehead and neck. At that very same moment, he saw Kikyo nock her arrow toward Kagome.

Body racking in pain, he dashed toward her just as Kikyo let her arrow fly. Pushing Kagome behind him just in time to block the arrow, he felt a burst of pain on his forehead. He heard Kagome screaming his name, hysterically. Then…numbness as darkness embraced his whole person….

Kagome screamed as Kikyo's arrow pierced Sesshoumaru's forehead, right in the middle of his crescent circle. Seconds later, the worst sight she has ever seen happened. Sesshoumaru's upper torso burst to pieces as something breaks open from within, severing his head from his body. Kagome reached out in mute shock, her ears numb from any sound as her hand captured his flying head.

Kikyo landed behind her, her ki pulsing angrily as she took the other half of the Shikon and flew away, "This isn't the only thing I will make you experience, Higurashi! I will make every single moment of your life as painful as this one moment!" With that spoken, she flew away, leaving the battlefield in numbed disbelief.

Inuyasha stared as she took something that landed a few feet from Sesshoumaru's mangled body before disappearing in a cloud of miasma. He couldn't believe his eyes. He knew that war took life but of all life to be taken, he had believed Sesshoumaru to survive it. But in the end, the only one dead was Sesshoumaru.

He dropped to his knee, Raikouga falling with loud clang at his side, "No…" He looked at Kagome pale shocked face, his heart crying for her, "Kagome…"

Kagome looked down at the severed head in her arms when the fact that her dream has come to life, she cried, " ** _SESSHOUMARUUUUUU!_** "


	29. TBC in Frozen Epilogue

Inuyasha looked outside the hut, wearing a thick fur pelt given by Kouga to go through the weeks. At first it wasn't as bad, he still could bring her back to her senses, telling her that they can still get revenge for Sesshoumaru's death. They had tried to use Tenseiga but the sword won't respond not matter how many times Inuyasha swing it over his brother's dead body. He couldn't bring to mind using the word corpse for Sesshoumaru's death.

After four days of waiting around for Kouga's news of Kikyo where about, Kagome snapped. Her heart had just accepted the fact that Sesshoumaru loved her back when he was cruelly ripped away from her by her enemies. Due to this, she soon started a snowstorm than soon grew into a blizzard. The villagers and Kaede stayed in their hideout until Miroku came bearing words of peace and safety. As of now, they had to content staying put in the forest. Lucky for them, Kouga's pack had stopped by to lend them some furs for warmth to go through Kagome's sorrow.

Inuyasha sighed as he closed the straw flap and turned to the warmth inside the hut that his friends and he has been staying. It happened the night after they finally bury Sesshoumaru's body. Kagome has insisted to collect every single bit of his broken shell to bury him. However, the choice of burial ground was quite shocking. She chose to bury him right beneath the roots of the Goshinboku, telling them that the ancient Tree of Ages will protect his remain.

She had looked sane and collected besides the fact that she insisted on searching for every last piece of Sesshoumaru scattered remains. Inuyasha had land her some help in that despite his nose blocking his sense of smell. Then, the night after the funeral, she burst. Her sorrow froze the very air they breathe. Had they been there when Sesshoumaru told her about Shippou's death, they would have sworn that the effect was a thousand times colder.

Sango shifted closer toward the bedridden Miroku. She finally found out about his ailment and the Kazaana. Although the curse has disappeared, the effect of all the poison he had taken in had remained in his body. She had insisted for the monk to remain a good patient until she deemed him well enough for daily task. Meanwhile, Inuyasha thought of ways to get around Kagome without being killed.

He looked at the swords left by Sesshoumaru. During the battle, Sesshoumaru decreased the overwhelming number of their enemies by using Tenseiga. Apparently, Tenseiga has a technique known as Meidou Zangetsuha; an attack that sucked the enemy right into a portal that led straight to the underworld. Old Myoga came around just after the war finished. Although it wasn't a very good habit, Inuyasha knew that the old flea must have been hiding nearby. It wasn't like Myoga can do much damage to the enemy other than his vast knowledge of youkai lore.

Kouga was thankful of the late Inu Daiyoukai due to Sesshoumaru quick thinking in reviving as many of his fallen brethren during as was possible in such chaos before kicking off to join Inuyasha and the others in the sky, which was why after Sesshoumaru most unexpected death, he and his whole clan stayed behind to help cleaning the field of the dead. Some of the men from the hiding villagers came out to help with the task. Miroku had helped turning most youkai corpses to ashes, along with the help from the remaining three Yuki Onna, one of their sister killed by Kikyo during the fight.

The villagers were most thankful for the safety of their children's return. However, Rin stayed with an equally broken hearted Jaken by Ah-Uhn. Her eyes wide and she have gone oddly quiet. Jaken mentioned that she has fell back to when she was before she met Lord Sesshoumaru. Sango and the others were worried that she might fall into depression but they too have their own mourning to do.

Inuyasha stroke with one finger on Tetsusaiga sheath; wondering why Sesshoumaru never use it in battle. True that Bakusaiga own strength was overwhelming and far surpassed Tetsusaiga. However, Inuyasha can't find the other reason as to why he insisted on using Tenseiga rather than Tetsusaiga where once he coveted the power so much to the point of killing his one and only sibling.

He then looked at the pale white Bakusaiga with its odd patterns. The sword resembled Sesshoumaru so much that when Myoga told them of its origin it was almost unbelievable; a sword that was created by Sesshoumaru through the sheer strength of his youki. No wonder its attack was so overwhelming, even if it was just a scratch. How very like Sesshoumaru.

He then looked at the only other item left by Sesshoumaru; his boa of a fur pelt. Inuyasha can still felt the feel of the moko-moko as it was called, around his neck during the battle in his father's skeleton. He had always wondered what the point of said item was. Sighing as the wind outside picked up speed, Inuyasha stood as he took the pelt, wrapping it around himself as he stepped outside the hut.

Inuyasha heard Sango calling from inside the hut but he ignored her, knowing the danger of such cold blizzard. Kouga and his tribe have long left the surrounding area, unable to stand the chill. At this temperature, one's lung can be frozen. He looked up, his breathing laboured as he fought against the freezing cold, huddling deeper into the warmth provided by the moko-moko. It was times like this that Inuyasha dreamed of becoming full youkai with full control of his youki.

Not that he was weak, but he has seen how Sesshoumaru controlled his youki. Inuyasha had envied him for that. He looked up upon reaching where Kagome sat in the thick snow, almost completely covered and hidden from sight. It has been nearly two weeks since her breakdown. Inuyasha waded painfully through the snow, for the first time covering his feet with thick furs but it was long soaked through with snow. The closer he got to Kagome, the higher the snow until all that can be seen was his head.

Inuyasha reached out and touched her, almost immediately pulling back. She was as cold a sword left out during winter without its sheath. Stopping himself from recoiling, Inuyasha kept his hand firm on her shoulder. He softly called her name, knowing that by being brash does not help. He has seen his mother the same way before and used what little experience he had to help his dearest friend.

When she didn't respond, he didn't give up. He kneeled next to her huddled body, almost in the form of prostration but tighter. He called again, "Kagome? You have to stop. If you don't, then he's dead for nothing, Think about it,"

"Sesshoumaru…"

Inuyasha sighed, "I know, Kagome, I really do. He's my brother even though we are never close enough to be labelled that," He stared at her, her shoulders shaking as she cried anew. However, the blizzard soon slowed down. It doesn't stop, but enough to bring comfort after nearly two weeks of frozen torture.

"Why? Why?"

Inuyasha looked at her. Kagome looked up, blue tears glistening down her face, her eyes wide with disbelieve and utter despair. The sclera of her eyes darkened to dark grey, almost black even as her irises became nebula blue. Inuyasha chocked back his own sorrow, "Kagome…you know what? I can't watch you like this. You are youkai. You are here before me, aren't you?" He patted his knees as he squatted in front of her. Kagome stared at him, her face as pale as snow and her hair as white as the winter moon.

Inuyasha repeat, "You are here, with me. Aren't you?"

Her porcelain face stared on without any sign of understanding. Inuyasha almost groaned and stared at her face, white as porcelain doll and her lack of reaction doesn't help it either. He sighed, "Kagome, remember? You were Kikyo's reincarnate. I met you again after 50 years, right? Kikyo died long before that, right? Then you are here, right?"

Kagome kept on staring, "What do you mean?"

By this time, the snow has completely stopped and wind slowed down. The atmosphere became silent. Inuyasha took out Tetsusaiga from its sheath and placed it next to Raikouga. He looked at her dead in the eyes, ember meeting nebula blue, "Here. I'm gonna make another vow for you," He patted at Tetsusaiga, "Tetsusaiga," He patted Raikouga, "Raikouga," He then point to full moon bearing down on them from the dark glittering heaven, "Tsukuyomi-sama,"

He took in a deep breath, this time it will be an official vow recognised not just by the spirit of his father living within Tetsusaiga, or his own within Raikouga, but by the Kami of all youkai and ayakashi; Tsukuyomi-sama. Inuyasha gripped his fists hard and let his claws pierced through the skin, letting his hot blood flow freely to drip onto the pristine white snow beneath him, "I, Inu-Hanyou Inuyasha will make a vow to you, Yuki Onna Kagome, that I will search and reunite you with any reincarnations of my late brother Lord Sesshoumaru of the West, Daiyoukai Prince of the Inuyoukai. With my blood this vow is made, beneath the realm of our creator Lord Tsukuyomi-sama, before my father Inu no Taishou, and before I Inuyasha. With this, my vow is made and witnessed, I shall not rest even if my body rot away, even if I return to this world a form differs than now, I will not stop until the two of you unite, body and soul,"

At the end of his vow, Tetsusaiga and Raikouga flashed. The two closed their eyes from the blinding light. Upon opening they found a new spear where both Raikouga and Tetsusaiga lay side by side. Inuyasha nodded grimly, "It's official now,"

Kagome stared at him, her eyes returned to normal and her tears returned to their silvery pearls. She sobbed, "Oh, Inuyasha. You would?"

Inuyasha looked at her, nodding, "I would,"

"But Kikyo…"

Inuyasha looked away, sighing as he looked at the stars littering across the night heaven above. He looked at Kagome, "She's not Kikyo,"

Kagome stood, standing next to him, "Not Kikyo?"

He shook his head, solemn with his answer, "The Kikyo I know will never do that to anyone. In fact, she was so consumed by hate and vengeance she can no longer tell right from wrong. That feeling has seeped deep into her that she became an ayakashi, inside and out," He gave a heavy sigh, shoulders dropping as though the weight of the world has settled on him. He looked at Kagome, "I'm sorry that I kept on defending her before this. I just can't believe it when all of you tell me things that I couldn't imagine her doing,"

Kagome nodded, "I understood. Perhaps I would have done the same thing in your shoes,"

Inuyasha nodded, "Well…whatever she has done now, it isn't something that even I can overlook," He looked at her, "Especially what she made me do to you,"

Kagome looked down, "The past is the past,"

Inuyasha nodded, "Yup! Now, let's concentrate on looking out for Sesshoumaru. Youkai lived for a long time. As long as you survived the tides of time, you will find him again…one day,"

Kagome nodded as the two enjoyed the beautiful night. The next day, the villagers returned and one of them brought along a dazed and confused Kohaku. The poor boy clutched at his sister tightly; afraid of something he has no name for. But Sango nursed both him and Miroku back to health, the latter becoming fast friend with the boy. The weeks passed with hardly any incident.

However, one day Kouga returned to them bearing grave news. He sat in the enlarged hut that housed Inuyasha and his friends. He looked at Inuyasha and Kagome grimly, "I'm afraid I bring ill news,"

Inuyasha frowned, trepidation tap dancing up and down his spine, "Spit it out,"

Kouga huffed but continued, "One of the Ookami tribes in the south saw her, Kikyo,"

Inuyasha nodded, "Good! Now we can go get her head!"

Kouga shook his head, "No, she has left the land by boarding a human ship,"

Inuyasha groaned, "Shit!"

Kouga looked at him, "There's worst,"

"What?"

"It seemed that she has with her something that resembled a child. We believe it came from…" Kouga fell silent, looking at Kagome. He then continued, "We think its Naraku,"

Inuyasha stood, "WHAT?!"

The group discussed and since Kikyo has left the land, they will have to wait. Kagome walked out toward the forest after sending Kouga off. The news was indeed ill news. It brought her nothing but a feeling of discontent. So, her beloved Sesshoumaru was sacrificed for nothing? At that thought, Kagome felt her heart burned. If Kikyo want vengeance, she wasn't the only one with the drive. The sky above rumbled and rain poured down on her and lightning flashed across heaven, lighting her way.

With her bare hands and nails glinting like crystals, Kagome dug. She kept on digging even when the sky darkened; a sign of breaking dawn. Soon, she reached her destination and grabbed hold of the item that she searched for. She then concentrated on purifying.

The sky brightened and the sun broke through the green leaves, lights reflecting on the morning dews. One of the ray glowed on the item held in her hand. Kagome stroke the skull lovingly, fondly touching the fangs attached to it. Her blue eyes burned with cold blue flame, "It is not over indeed, Kikyo. I will have my revenge…and my love,"

She kissed the top of the ivory skull with the diamond hole in the middle of its forehead. She smiled, "Oh how I love you, my love, my Sesshoumaru…..even in death I will always love you," _Forever…_

* * *

 **A/N: TBC...in Frozen; Epilogue**


End file.
